Love is in the Air
by Thalia Black
Summary: Los Merodeadores, una Historia de Amor, Accion y Humor. como vivir contigo y como vivir sin ti?... Los Merodeadores no han sido angeles, y eso mismo lo van a pagar. James/Lily, Sirius/Alex, Remus/Jean
1. Chapter 1

Primer Capítulo – Introducción.

Hogwarts estaba totalmente tranquilo, en medio de la noche, todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto una, la del gran comedor, hay estaban todos reunidos, escuchando la voz de un solo hombre, Albus Dumbledore, el seriamente se dirigía a todos los presentes sin su típica sonrisa, hablaba rígido en una pose seria.

Las fuerzas se han dividido, hemos entrado en una guerra que ya todos conocen, se me prohíbe hablar de esto pero a mí me parece que es lo más lógico hablarle de los problemas a las personas que obviamente están también involucradas, en estos momentos de guerra tenemos que ser fuertes e intentar pararla a toda costa, si damos paz recibiremos paz, ahora bien, si recibimos guerra tenemos que buscar la manera de atenuarla, y disminuir las muertes tanto de magos o muggles… la causa de todos nuestros problemas tiene nombre y ese nombre es… Lord Voldemort – toda la audiencia se removió incómodos al escuchar el nombre – bien, eso es todo lo que les tenía que decir – cambio totalmente su expresión – bien, ahora las recomendaciones para este año, la persona que vuelva a hacer estallar la biblioteca con una bomba de queso será severamente castigado, y también organizara la Biblioteca– le dirigió una especial mirada a un grupo de tres chicos – este año serán más severas las consecuencias, las salidas a Hogsmeade ahora se podrán hacer todas las tardes pero sus deberes serán especialmente importantes. Y bien, quería presentar a su nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras, Alastro Killer, que entra hasta ahora a acompañarnos porque tuvo algunos problemas importantes – entre los aplausos un hombre de unos treinta años con el cabello blanco y ojos oscuros serios, pero contrario a sus ojos una alegre sonrisa – es un honor tenerte aquí Alastro.

Que tío mas raro – dijo un chico de tercer año.

Eres hijo de Muggles ¿verdad? – el niño pego un brinco asustado por lo que acababa de afirmar un chico de sexto año, un Prefecto de su misma casa, Rubio alto y con ojos miel, Remus Lupin – no te asustes – dijo Remus brindándole una tierna sonrisa – te lo digo porque todo mago conoce a Alastro Killer, es el Auror más destacado de todo el mundo mágico, claro que tuvo algunos problemas cuando sus mejores amigos lo traicionaron y se fueron al servicio de Voldemort, así que se retiro de su carrera y por suerte lo tenemos este año en Hogwarts.

Vaya y yo porque no conocía esa historia – su otra compañera Prefecta estaba sentada junto a él prestando más atención que el niño de tercer año, la chica también era bastante Alta, con una larga cabellera roja y unos ojos verdes encantadores, su nombre Lily Evans.

Fácil Lil, porque tú eres hija de Muggles.

Después de ese discurso sirvieron la comida, o para decir mejor, apareció la comida, todos se sumieron en conversaciones diversas.

Serás basto, deja de atragantarte con la comida, porque no pienso salvarte la vida si te atoras con algo – advertía una chica rubia con el cabello hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, liso, con unos grandes ojos azules y una cara de Loli-shota (N/A: es el personaje tierno en los animes), era más bien menudita, su nombre Alex Lestrange.

Vale… pero eso no importa respóndeme, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? – después de tragarse con dificultad la comida fue que hablo el chico de cabellos negros alborotados con ojos cafés tras unas gafas, sonriendo con SU sonrisa traviesa e infantil, James Potter.

Ya te dije que nada, Jimmy.

te conozco desde que nací, y literalmente te conozco desde el hospital, se que te pasa algo.

Está bien si me pasa algo, pero si se me permite te lo diré cuando sea mas conveniente…. Cuando pueda – y le sonrió con una gran sonrisa tierna.

Vale, no comprendo a las mujeres – y también le sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, aunque quedó visiblemente preocupado por las palabras de su amiga.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba otra pareja también sumida en su conversación.

Yo digo que esta guerra es una porquería – decía aburrida la chica de cabellos negros sobre los hombros y ojos del mismo color, tenía rasgos elegantes pero una sonrisa alegre que alegraba a cualquiera, Jean Sluth...

Si pero bueno, aquí en Hogwarts nos encontramos un poco más apartados de todo ese problema… aunque desde esta mañana he tenido la sensación de que este año pasara algo importante – decía un chico alto y acuerpado con los ojos grises y el cabello negro peinado naturalmente y una sonrisa que mataba a chica que la viera, Sirius Black.

La ceremonia se acabo más temprano de lo normal y entonces todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde se reunieron todos a hablar, la sala común estaba dividida por los grupos según su curso, los de sexto año eran los más "populares" por así decirlo, ya que cada uno era totalmente diferente, pero al estar juntos se volvían un grupo alegre y loco, para demás tenían a los Merodeadores quienes eran el centro de atención no solo por sus guapos integrantes sino porque siempre se la pasaban haciendo bromas, para demás todos tenían interesantes historias, y aunque no fueran consientes eran el centro de todo, los de las ideas de las fiestas, los que hacían desorden, un grupo casi inseparable, su generación fue incluso llamada la generación del Sol, por devolverle la luz a Hogwarts, aunque también tenían la mala suerte de estar en guerra, y a pesar de eso no parecían afectarse, ni echarse a llorar, sino que también luchaban por mejorar las cosas. Y no solo eso también tenía unas buenas historias de amor…

¡Lily! – grito James tan duro que toda la sala común se quedo en silencio, Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y las dos chicas frente a ella sonrieron, Lily volteo lentamente la cabeza rezando para que a pesar de estar segura, el que la llamaba no fuera James.

¿Qué? – dijo casi en un murmullo.

¡QUIERES SER MI NOVIA! – Lily se quedo quieta con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, al reaccionar le lanzo una mirada matadora a James.

¡NO! - James puso cara de corderito apunto de degollar.

¿Por qué no?

Porque eres un retrasado, y me caes mal – sin más se dio la vuelta e intento seguir hablando con Alex y Jean.

Pero Lily – dijo y en medio segundo traspaso la sala común para llegar al lado de ella – enserio quiero salir contigo.

No, eres incapaz de querer a alguien – y así ambos se sumergieron en una discusión.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo – siempre James hacia una escenita exagerada pidiéndole a Lily salir, ella se sonrojaba, se enojaba, le gritaba que no, él le decía que de verdad la quería, ella le decía que el no sabía del querer iniciaban a discutir, Lily se daba la vuelta y se iba y James reía y le decía algo estúpido al que estuviera más cerca, fin del problema.

Cállate – Lily se dio la media vuelta bastante molesta y James se quedo mirándola irse de la sala común, serio, después de que salió la siguió.

O.o… eso es nuevo, no será que… - Alex tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, entonces vio a Sirius dirigiéndose tras James y rápidamente se puso frente a él.

A, hola, lo siento no te he saludado ¿verdad? – dijo cogiéndola de los hombros e intentando darle un beso en la mejilla, que ella repelo – venga no te pongas así, sabes que te amo y tú me amas deja de negarlo – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

No digas tonterías.

Bien, ¿entonces porque estas frente a mi? – aun con su pose de "Don Juan".

Simple, no dejare que sigas a Lily y James.

¿Por qué?

Creo que esta conversación será decisiva entre ellos.

¿a qué te refieres?

Pues a que ellos… - volteo y vio que media sala común los miraba, frunció el ceño – te lo diré pero en un lugar más privado - y lo arrastro fuera de la sala común detrás de una estatua.

Oye, si querías estar a solas conmigo solo me hubieras dicho – y la pego contra la pared.

No digas tonterías – dijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas sacárselo de encima – mira es algo serio, deja de hacerte el machito – Sirius se aparto y le sonrió con su sonrisa que dejaba sin aire a toda femenina… menos a Alex, o eso parecía.

¿y bien?

Bueno, tú y yo sabemos que a James de verdad le gusta Lily.

Aja.

Bueno y yo se que a ella también le gusta, y bastante, James.

¿me hablas enserio?

Si, y creo que hoy algo esta diferente, creo que hoy podrá empezar el proceso de hacerme tía…

¿tía?... entonces yo seré tío…

Si, lastimosamente ellos también se consideran tus hermanos, entonces si…

No, yo no lo decía por eso, sino porque si tú eres tía y yo soy tu novio… entonces yo sería su tío – dijo volviéndose a acercar a ella peligrosamente, Alex rodo los ojos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar pegada a la pared, "segura del peligro" (N/A: El peligro es Sirius).

Como sea, el punto es que no los podemos interrumpir ahora, es su momento.

Podría ser también nuestro momento – dijo acechándola contra la pared.

Eres un idiota, déjame en paz – dijo Alex poniéndole sus manos en el pecho de él, pero al darse cuenta de que realmente eso volvía más comprometedora la escenita, quito sus manos rápidamente.

¿a que le tienes miedo?

No tengo miedo, solo que ya me tienes harta, te diré las cosas claras TU y YO no somos nada, no somos novios y YO te odio a TI, y TU quieres salir CONMIGO porque soy la única que no ha SALIDO contigo, saldrás CONMIGO por una semana y luego ME dejaras botada como a TODAS las demás, ¿lo entendiste o te lo explico con plastilina? – Alex acentuaba las palabras que están en mayúscula como cuando se le habla a un niño pequeño.

Venga, te he dicho que las cosas no son así, ya hemos hablado de esto – dijo tomando su pose de "seriedad" recostándose en la parte de atrás de la estatua casi a un metro de Alex, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Alex.

Si, ya hemos hablado varias veces de eso y siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión…

Que soy un mujeriego – dijo Sirius antes que ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con cada silaba y expresión de aburrimiento.

Exacto, si lo tienes tan claro no sé porque sigues insistiendo.

Simple. Porque contigo es diferente.

¿diferente? Venga, eso se lo dices a todas las chicas con las que sales.

Eso no es… - agacho la cabeza - Vale… puede que si se lo diga a todas pero a ellas se los digo de mentiras a ti te lo digo de verdad.

Eso mismo se lo dijiste a María – le dijo acusatoriamente, a Sirius le salió una gota en el cuello (como en los animes).

Bueno, eso también era de mentiras… - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca – pero mira Alex, si no te quisiera no hubiera insistido tanto.

Eso es solo porque soy la única que no te ha dicho que si, entonces sientes la necesidad de salir más conmigo.

Alex, Alex – la paro literalmente, no solo la callo, sino que la dejo contra él y la pared, le puso sus dos manos a lado y lado de la cabeza, por el movimiento tan repentino Alex se pego mas a la pared – te lo digo enserio.

Las cosas no solo se demuestran con palabras, sino que también con acciones – Sirius se le quedo mirando a los ojos fijamente, Alex se sonrojo ante eso y le agradeció a Merlín que estuvieran a obscuras.

Así que acciones, bien – dijo apartándose de ella dándole la espalda, Alex suspiro de alivio, pero el alivio se perdió cuando el volteo con esa sonrisa de triunfo – pues entonces tendremos una cita - (Alex Pov: yo y mis brillantes ideas).

Una… ¿Qué?, no lo digas como si estuviera decidido ya, yo no pienso tener una cita contigo – dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando la cabeza.

Bien no quería usar esto contigo pero bueno, es mi arma mortal – Alex bajo su cabeza para verlo, estaba haciendo un puchero con ojos de perrito mojado, Alex abrió la boca y parpadeo varias veces mirándolo a los ojos, el parpadeo de manera que cualquiera hasta el boxeador más rudo se le tirara en los brazos gritando "SI".

No – Sirius pareció sorprenderse pero por eso precisamente la amaba, su manera de ser, ella era diferente a las demás.

Bien, entonces, prometo no molestarte en una semana y darte los dulces que quieras – ahora Alex si lo miro con cierta duda en los ojos.

¿una semana? Y… todos los dulces que yo quiera… - se puso un dedo en la mejilla como pensando y luego sonrió - vale.

Este sábado en Hogsmeade – dijo más feliz que nunca y con la sonrisa más grande de lo normal.

Entonces Black, tenemos una cita.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo cercano James cogía a Lily del brazo, ella casi pego un grito por la sorpresa y al ver a James se sonrojo.

Po… Pot, Potter – dijo aun sorprendida, el se limito a mirarla aun serio, Lily se sonrojo aun mas, nunca había visto esa expresión en el - ¿Qué ha-haces? – y el premio al mejor tartamudo es para: LILY EVANS, genial solo le faltaba ponerse a babear.

Pues quise hablar a solas contigo – dijo cambiando su expresión seria a la sonrisa traviesa de siempre.

A s-solas, ¿con…. Migo? – cálmate debes dejar de tartamudear.

Si, quería hablar las cosas seriamente.

¿seri… seriamente?

Si, y aclarar muchas cosas

A-aclarar

Aja, y decirte las cosas de frente

¿de frente? – bien ahora deja de repetir todo lo que dice, (Lily Pov: *pegándose varias cachetadas mentales, hasta que reacciona* bien si quiere hablar seriamente conmigo, yo también me pondré seria) – pues bien, dime todas las cosas claras, de frente y seriamente – el tartamudeo ya no estaba ya no repetía como retrasada lo que él decía, pero estaba tan roja como su cabello, y lastimosamente el lugar estaba muy iluminado.

Mira Lily, la verdad no soy muy bueno en pedir salir a una chica, ellas siempre me piden salir a mi – Lily frunció el ceño ante el comentario, como… ¿celosa? – pero ese no es el punto, lo que pasa es no sé muy bien como decirte las cosas pero creo que es hora de hacerlo – se acerco lo mas que pudo a ella sin violar su espacio personal… o eso creía el – mira yo de verdad te quiero y te lo digo siempre, creí que si te lo decía en público me creerías porque pues… no me importa lo que piensen los demás si estás conmigo – se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y luego el reacciono y siguió hablando – pues ahora te lo diré a solas, cuando te miro no sé qué me pasa, pero ya no me importa nada… y pues…. Yo solo quería preguntarte, ¿a caso soy tan mala persona, para que no quieras ni hablar conmigo?

Lily acababa de sufrir un trastorno cerebral aunque quería decirle que era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en su vida y que ella también lo quería las palabras no le salían, se le quedo mirando el miraba el piso como si hubiera algo muy interesante en él, y ella estaba roja, sorprendida y abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces el empezó a moverse incomodo, pero ella no lo pensaba dejar escapar, no era por nada pero era el mejor momento de su vida no lo iba a dejar pasar así (Lily Pov: bien, respira profundo y mantén la compostura… bien, ahora… RESPONDELE)

No eres mala persona – él se quedo quieto ante la respuesta – solo que ya se lo que te sucede, estas confundido – James alzo la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con su ángel pelirrojo que miraba hacia otro lugar visiblemente sonrojada – tu no lo entiendes, de un momento a otro cambiaste antes vivías burlándote de mí y de un día para otro iniciaste a decirme que saliera contigo – golpe bajo, era verdad que el antes había sido muy duro con ella, porque era amiga de Snape, el sujeto que mas odiaba en el mundo, pero él lo odiaba precisamente porque era amigo de Lily ya que el siempre había estado enamorado de ella, solo que hasta quinto año comprendió ese sentimiento – por eso creo que lo que te pasa es un simple problemas de hormonas… aunque no entiendo porque yo si hay miles de chicas aquí en Hogwarts… en fin, tú no quieres salir conmigo, tu solo quieres lucirme como a un trofeo.

¿Qué?, claro que no tú eres la que no comprende, yo no te quiero lucir, te quiero de verdad.

Bien, si me quieres de verdad entonces déjame pensar las cosas… y déjame irme.

Lily, pero es la primera vez que hablamos las cosas enserio, y ya quieres huir…

Bien, podremos hablar después de eso… ahora somos, amigos…

¿amigos? – no era que le agradara mucho pero era un gran avance – bien, entonces somos amigos.

Si y parte de ser amigos es que no me vuelvas a gritar si quiero salir contigo…

Vale, ahora somos Amigos.

Al día siguiente James corría por los pasillos después de almorzar tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y cuatro chicos lo seguían corriendo, los cinco entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde James se estrello con Sirius.

Canuto…. Canuto – gritaba jadeando.

¿Qué pasa cornamenta?

Espera, ¿Dónde está Alex? También necesito hablar con ella – Sirius le señalo una esquina donde estaban Jean, Lily y Alex hablando mientras reían.

¡ALEX! – Alex se sobresalto por el grito y pego un brinco en su silla, volteando a mirar a James que con semejante grito ya había llamado la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala común - ¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO? – le grito James… a Lily casi se le cae el rostro, y se mareo bastante… (Lily Pov: ¿ahora con Alex?… mi mejor amiga, LO ODIO, lo odio enserio… ¿pero si solo lo odio porque tengo ganas de llorar? ) (Sirius Pov: ¿Qué?... Ó.Ó maldición eso es romper la ley de los merodeadores y si el rompe la ley de los merodeadores yo le rompo todos los huesos…)

O.o… no digas tonterías – dijo Alex mirando con miedo a Lily.

¡ERA BROMA! – le grita de nuevo – SOLO NECESITO HABLAR CON TODO EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDICTH – (Lily Pov: -.-) (Sirius Pov: -.-)

Alex fue a oír lo que decía James a todo el equipo, ella era la única mujer. Mientras que Lily y Jean se quedaron solas.

No tienes que ser tan celosa – dijo Jean con su sonrisa Alegre – el te quiere.

No es tan fácil decirlo, porque es un idiota no es como Remus.´

Eso es verdad, no es como Remus… - (Jean Pov: Remus…*baba*) – pero James también tiene sentimientos.

No los tiene, los Merodeadores no tienen sentimientos, eso es una de las cosas que los caracteriza – dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido hasta que vio a Jean sin su típica sonrisa – bueno – se apresuro a arreglar su error – Remus sí.

¿Por qué lo dices? ya te dije que no tengo nada con Remus – y no lo podía tener ella ya había aceptado y casi jurado que no se iba a enamorar de ningún chico y que ningún chico se iba a enamorar de ella, eso era casi una ley para ella.

Eh, bueno lo que tú digas… pero igual es que yo no sé ni qué hacer con James.

Pues lleva las cosas lento, así miras como es y te dejas guiar por el corazón – dijo una romántica Jean con las manos juntas y casi volando.

Eso sonó muy cursi.

¿y qué importa? Es mejor pensar con el corazón que con la cabeza, ¿no crees?

Si, es verdad – ambas empezaron a reír – oye Jean voy a la biblioteca, ¿me acompañas?

Sí, claro – ambas se levantaron y se encaminaron a la biblioteca hasta que a mitad de camino Jean se detuvo de repente – Lily lo siento pero tengo que ir hasta mi sala común y hacer un trabajo, me acabo de acordar.

Ah… pero si la sala común de Ravenclaw queda al otro lado.

Lo sé, mira vete adelantando y yo voy a por lo que necesito y nos vemos en la biblioteca en una hora, tu vas adelantando.

Bien, entonces te espero – Jean estaba en el mismo año que ellos, en sexto año, solo que pertenecía a Ravenclaw, salió corriendo hacia su sala común hasta que a mitad de camino se estrello con algo… o más bien, con alguien.

Jean, lo siento yo estaba distraído fue mi culpa – dijo una voz increíblemente familiar para ella.

Pues sí que pegas duro – dijo sobándose el brazo - ¿y qué te tenía tan distraído? – el alzo un libro que tenía en su mano, así que andaba leyendo.

Pues deberías dejar de caminar leyendo, no es la primera vez que te pasa esto estoy segura.

De hecho si es la primera vez siempre leo sentado, solo que hoy estaba buscandot… - se cayó de repente.

¿buscando que?

Nada, esto… un lugar para sentarme.

A claro… - bajo la cabeza como decepcionada.

Si, y… ¿tu porque corrías?

Bueno yo, iba a mi sala común a buscar… ¿Qué iba a buscar? – genial resulta que el no solo lograba ponerla nerviosa sino que también borrarle la memoria.

No lo sé – sonrió el con esa sonrisa tan tierna, Jean se le quedo mirando como en bobada, era tan hermoso, con esos cabellos dorados y esos ojos tan tiernos y dulces como la miel, su sonrisa tierna y tranquila y esos labios… (Jean Pov: *Baba*) Remus empezó a ponerse nervioso.

¿Y vas a ir al partido de Quidditch de hoy? – no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, Jean salió de su nueve.

Pues yo… ¿tú vas a ir?

No, no me gusta el Quidditch

¿enserio? A mí tampoco – lo peor era que era verdad ella nunca iba a esos partidos, pero si él iba ella iba encantada… entonces tenían algo en común.

Pues entonces podemos hacer algo para no aburrirnos – Remus no estaba muy seguro, el no salía con ninguna chica por su Problemita Peludo, (N/A: No mal piensen, me refiero a que se convierte en Hombre Lobo).

Pues yo… si, si, podemos iniciar ya… hace un muy bonito día.

Si, hermosa… - volteo rápidamente la mirada – hermosa vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capitulo – Tu eres como El Popular y yo la Ratita de Laboratorio.

Bien, hemos estado entrenando para este momento, tenemos una especie de partido amistoso con los Slytherin, es un partido más como para conocer sus movimientos, sus tácticas y como es cada jugador, ellos harán lo mismo con nosotros así que no mostraremos nuestras mejores técnicas, a pesar de ser un partido "amistoso" no creo que ellos entiendan ese termino así que cuídense, y pues como es el primer partido de la temporada va estar todo Hogwarts viéndonos así que perder no es una opción, bien los Golpeadores, les pido que apunten directamente a los cazadores, esos son los que juegan más sucio, y les tienen que dejar el camino libre a los cazadores, yo me encargo de el buscador cuando sea necesario, aunque una ayuda no me sienta mal, pero solo una ayuda el otro sigue protegiendo a los cazadores, ¿entendido Sirius, Williams? – ambos asintieron – bueno a los cazadores, Fredy, Noa ustedes dos sois el apoyo para Alex, y a ti Alex te dejo mi confianza se que no fallas en ningún tiro, entonces Fredy y Noa ustedes la protegen los cazadores como ya dije son los que juegan más sucio y todos los golpeadores se van a dirigir a ti Alex así que confió en ti, Gordi tu tíratele a todas las Quafles que te tiren sin miedo, tenemos que machacar a los Slytherin, ¿entendido equipo?

Si – gritaron todos a la vez, James puso su mano en la mitad del circulo que habían formado y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

A las tres Gryffindor – dijo Alex – 1, 2…

Gryffindor – gritaron todos y se montaron a sus escobas para hacer su salida triunfal, recibidos por miles de gritos, los Slytherin salieron a la vez y ambos equipos se miraron con ira mientras hacían sus maniobras en equipo empezando a retarse desde ese momento.

La profesora de deportes Madame Hosh (N/A: no sé cómo se escribe, lo siento) se paro en medio de la gran cancha y dejo salir las Blougerts, Luego la Snifh que desapareció de inmediato, y finalmente cogió la Quaffle en las manos.

Recuerden que es un partido amistoso, no quiero trampas, ni golpes, ni magia… si esto pasa le dejare un tiro libre al equipo contrario y si cometen el error más de tres veces todo el equipo será castigado por una semana – esta última medida la habían tomado por tantas faltas en los partidos Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin.

Seguido a esto alzo la vista viendo a los rojos y los verdes y seguido tiro la Quaffle entonces todos se movieron estando todos muy cerca maniobrando para no chocarse Alex cogió la Quaffle casi de las manos de un gran Slytherin y salió volando hacia los arcos contrarios primero otro cazador de Slytherin se fue con gran velocidad hacia ella y le tiro un codazo directo al estomago que ella esquivo por un pelo, pronto los otro dos se dirigieron a hacer lo mismo que el anterior cazador por ambos lados ella dio cuando los vio suficientemente cerca freno en seco por lo que los dos cazadores se estrellaron ella soltó una carcajada que se perdió cuando una Blougert le roso el brazo le lanzo la Quaffle a Fredy, el se la lanzo a Noa, Noa a Fredy, Fredy a Alex, Alex a Noa, Noa a Alex, Alex a Noa, Noa, Alex, Fredy, Alex, Noa, Fredy, Noa, Fredy, Alex, Noa, Alex, Noa, Alex, Fredy, Alex y…

PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR – grito la joven comentarista con energía, ella era de la casa Gryffindor, el grito fue acompañado de un gran grito por parte de todos los que iban por Gryffindor (N/A: La gran mayoría).

De nuevo volvió al juego, los Gryffindor se volvieron a apoderar de la Quaffle, así duraron un rato, un partido normal hasta que después de unos quince minutos los Slytherin se despertaron por un marcador de 70/20 ganando Gryffindor, e iniciaron sus tácticas sucias primero atacaron a los cazadores, iniciaron con Noa, pero él era realmente fuerte, al igual que Fredy por lo que ninguno de los dos resulto herido antes, salieron más afectados los Slytherin.

Esto no me gusta – dijo James parándose junto a Sirius – ya iniciaron a poner en práctica sus sucias técnicas.

Sí, pero les hemos dado una buena lección, tengo que felicitar a Noa y Fredy, y ellos son los más delgados, supongo que no se van a meter con ninguno de nosotros así que tranquilo – dijo Sirius sobrado de sí mismo.

No, si se dieron cuenta de que con nosotros no podían pues van a ir solo tras una persona… - Sirius abrió los ojos y rápidamente salió volando más hacia donde estaba el juego.

Alex – dijo entre sus labios.

Alex iba de los más tranquila buscando el octavo punto para Gryffindor, con la Quaffle en un brazo y con la otra en la escoba, volando sin fijarse muy bien en su alrededor y solo pensando en los arcos, cuando recibió dos golpes justo en el estomago de parte de dos de los cazadores que se fueron a toda velocidad para enterrar sus grandes codos en ella, ella se quedo sin aire de inmediato pero no se iba a dejar quitar la Quaffle, inicio a forcejear dándoles a sus atacantes con la mano con la que antes sostenía la escoba, a pesar de ser bastante pequeña le dio sus buenos golpes al que estaba en su lado derecho pero aun así estos no se movían ya le empezaba a afectar no poder respirar cuando le volvieron a propinar un golpe en el estomago, esta vez con el puño, por lo duro del golpe le salió sangre por la boca, en ese momento quedo recostada contra el palo de su escoba gracias a esa caída esquivo una Blougert que iba directo a su cabeza, y en ese momento fue que llego Sirius lanzándole una Blougert en la cabeza al que tenia al lado izquierdo atinando perfectamente y este cayo de su escoba, el otro que ya estaba bastante golpeado gracias a Alex salió rápidamente de allí, Sirius cogió a Alex por la cintura para que no se callera de la escoba.

¿estas bien?

Si… - murmuro Alex mientras se intentaba volver a acomodar en su escoba.

¿Qué crees que haces? No estas bien – dijo volviéndola a pegar a su pecho, Alex quería protestar y golpearlo pero aun no volvía del todo su respiración… y por otras cosas.

Mientras pasaba todo el incidente con Alex, James había divisado la Snifh, se había dirigido en picada hacia ella seguido por Lucius Malfoy, el buscador de Slytherin, ambos se fueron en picada hasta que Malfoy lo cogió con una mano de las capa y casi lo tira de sus escoba, si no es porque James era uno de los mejores en la escoba hubiera terminado estrellado contra el piso, al contrario uso el agarre de Lucius para adelantarlo, la Snifh estaba a tan solo un metro de él si se esmeraba un poco mas terminaría cogiéndola en unos segundos, hasta que Lucius lo volvió a alcanzar, no supo bien cómo pero estaba a un lado de el iniciaron a empujarse mutuamente y los dos estiraron su mano derecha para coger la Snifh, James oía como el público y la comentarista abullaban algún acto de los Slytherin, seguro pasaba algo en el juego, y aun no se habían dado cuenta de que ellos habían divisado la Snifh, la Snifh estaba corriendo hacia las tribunas y ellos seguían empujándose, el uno al otro, la Snifh se inicio a dirigir hacia la tribuna del puntaje y James pudo ver que habían anotado el octavo punto, quiso felicitar a Alex pero estaba más ocupado, la Snifh paso por encima de la cabeza de Dumbledore, y seguido pasaron James y Lucius sobre la cabeza del director y de una asustada McGonagall, ambos quedaron despeinado pero así llamaron la atención del público, oyó a lo lejos como la comentarista señalaba que James y Lucius iban por la Snifh y que no les importaba que se metía en su camino, James se encontró con que la Snifh se metía por entre la audiencia de Gryffindor, y vio a Lily… ¿hablando con un chico?, sin saber porque freno de repente su avance, todos se quedaron estáticos ante ese acto, incluso Lily volteo a mirarlo.

¿Qué rayos haces Potter? – la oyó gritar y así volvió en sí y volvió a adquirir velocidad.

Maldición, Lucius se le había adelantado mucho y había perdido de vista la Snifh… pero al parecer Lucius si la tenía en la mira, no podía perder, se tiro a una velocidad que ni él creía posible hacia Lucius en una picada, y en un parpadeo ya incluso lo había pasado y tenía la Snifh en su nariz, subió rápido su mano y ya la tenía en la mano… abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió a quedar parado, Lucius siguió su camino como si aun siguiera la Snifh no se había dado cuenta de que James la había atrapado, recibió un grito general de desaprobación, vio que Lily no estaba hablando con nadie y de hecho el chico con el que hablaba estaba con… su novia, caray se había equivocado, Lily le seguía gritando cosas, lo más seguro que de desaprobación estaban a unos tres o cuatro metros apenas, James sin mas sonrió, Lily dejo de gritar cosas por un segundo y lo miro sorprendida, y volvió a gritarle seguro algo como "eres un idiota" pero James alzo su mano mostrándole la volita que sostenía con su dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, Lily paro de repente igual que el bullicio, Lily fue la primera en reaccionar y soltó una carcajada, James casi se cae de la escoba al verla reír así, era la primera sonrisa que le dedicaba, y solo a él, una sonrisa de superioridad salió de su rostro en el mismo momento en el que las graderías estallaban en gritos de felicidad.

Sí, estoy segura ¡James Potter a cogido la Snifh! Gryffindor… GANA – decía la comentarista sorprendida, como todos.

Todo el equipo rápidamente bajo a tierra junto a James, Alex ya se encontraba bien, como ella dijo solo un golpe no servía para derrotarla, James no podía de la alegría, y no precisamente por haber ganado el partido, toda la tribuna de Gryffindor bajo a felicitarlos los chicos aprovechaban e intentaban pasarse de manos con Alex, y las chicas hacían lo mismo con los chicos del equipo.

Alex, felicitaciones – un chico de Ravenclaw abrazaba a Alex como si la vida dependiese de ello – me llamo Richard, soy tu mayor admirado dijo dándole besos por todo el rostro, Alex rápidamente se hecho para atrás pero él la cogió y la volvió a abrazar, no estaba tan mal, de hecho era bastante simpático.

Alex nos tenemos que ir - y sin más Sirius cogió a Alex quitándosela de los brazos a Richard y arrastrándola hacia los vestidores vacios porque todos estaban celebrando.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? Suéltame – dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de Sirius.

¿Cómo es que puedes hablar con ese chico? – dijo regañándola realmente enojado.

O.o… no seas idiota, yo hablo con quien yo quiera, no le tengo que pedir permiso a nadie y menos a ti – dijo por fin librándose del agarre de Sirius.

Pues… - no supo que decir el no se imaginaba exactamente así la conversación, no tenía pensado pelear, después de un rato de Silencio se acerco a ella peligrosamente.

¿q-que haces? – dijo Alex acorralada contra la pared.

¿estas bien? – dijo poniéndole una mano en el estomago, ella se quedo sin aire.

¿q-q…que crees que haces?

¿pues qué crees? Revisándote a ver si tienes algún hueso roto – Alex se sonrojo por su pervertida mente, y voltio la cabeza para un lado intentando remediar su error.

Ya te dije que estoy bien – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Sirius apartándola de ella.

Alex, anda déjame ver, ¿a que le tienes miedo? – dijo serio mirándola a los ojos.

No seas idiota yo no le tengo miedo a nada, solo que…

Bien, si no tienes miedo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte revisar, soy algo así como tu Doctor – dijo sonriendo pícaramente, Alex volvió a voltear la cabeza y se sonrojo de nuevo, el inicio a tocarle las costillas y ella casi se cae por que sus piernas no respondían, (Alex Pov: esto parece como en esas películas el papel del médico y la enferma y que el empieza a revisarla y… *Alex se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba* pero en qué cosas piensas, olvídalo, olvídalo es Black… pero sabes que no le queda mal, Doctor Sirius Black, el doctor del… *volvió al color rojo* pero que piensas pervertida, pervertida…. Piensa en otra cosa que no sea su cercanía y… y esas manos *baba* ¡ah! Pervertida, pervertida… fuera malos pensamientos… piensa en… en ovejas… una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, cinco ovejas, treinta ovejas, dos ovejas ¡ah! PERO SI NISIQUIERA PUEDO CONTAR).

Bien pues creo que no tienes nada – apenas dijo eso Alex se alejo de él como si él fuera un peligro… bueno, el era un peligro para ella – pero tranquila que no muerdo, a no ser que tú me lo pidas claro.

No seas idiota, y ya te lo había dicho, no tengo nada – seguido a eso un silencio bastante incomodo, el mirándola y ella mirando a todas partes menos a él, después de un rato él se dispuso a dar la vuelta… cuando – Black… - el rápidamente se volteo, con un brillo en los ojos.

¿si? – Alex se quedo en silencio.

Pues… yo…

¿tu?

Yo… quería decirte que estuviste aceptable hoy en el juego – volteo de nuevo la cabeza.

Oh – el bajo la cabeza decepcionado – gracias – otro silencio incomodo, pero cuando ella se dispuso a dar la media vuelta – Alex…

¿si? – ella se volteo rápidamente a mirarlo.

Si pues yo quería…

¿tu querías?

Yo… - silencio – quería decirte que…

¿Qué?

Que… que me alegra que estés bien y que espero que te pongas algo muy cortó para nuestra cita – ni el sabia porque había dicho algo así.

¿Qué? – le grito sacando su parte acecina.

¿Alex? – se fue caminando lentamente hacia atrás.

¡eres un maldito! – dijo lanzándosele a golpearlo.

Fuera en la cancha de Quidditch todo era una locura todo el mundo gritando, riendo y hablando, James era felicitado por todo ser viviente, parecía como el superhéroe de una película cuando esta finaliza, lo alzaron en hombros gritando su nombre y todo, pero James solo buscaba a su alrededor a cierta pelirroja, pero solo se encontraba con otras personas, mirando a todos lados se encontró con la chica que buscaba estaba en una esquina de la cancha recostada contra las paredes de esta cruzada de brazos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro observándolo, James también le sonrió y se bajo de los hombros de los demás miembros del equipo, salió corriendo hacia ella, y cogió su escoba de paso monto en ella y se dirigió a Lily, que cuando se dio cuenta de que venía a ella quito su sonrisa del rostro y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero para su sorpresa en un segundo ya no sintió sus pies sobre la tierra levanto la vista y se encontró con James él la había montado a su escoba y subía alto por los aires, el atardecer estaba en su punto y el cielo lucia naranja, Lily no era una experta volando porque sencillamente le tenía pánico a las alturas, pero claro hay no lo iba a admitir solo hizo todo lo posible por no mirar abajo así que mantuvo su mirada en James aunque no quisiera, pero esa sonrisa tan grande que tenia la atraía como un imán, el bajo su mirada y se fijo en sus ojos desasiendo lentamente la sonrisa infantil a una más tierna, Lily seguía como hipnotizada, hasta que sintió como el espacio entre ellos se hacía más corto, unas mariposas iniciaron a volar bruscamente por su estomago, y una fuerza mayor a ella la hizo acercarse mas a él y cerrar los ojos hasta que sus labios se sellaron en un beso, se sintió un poco mareada como si su mente diese vueltas, James la sostenía con ambas manos por la cintura y prolongo el beso, sin que ninguno de los dos sus lenguas entraron en un baile lento y profundo hasta que el aire no les alcanzo, James inicio a reírse y Lily también inicio a reírse sin saber porque, al rato los dos se estaban carcajeando juntos, era un momento mágico, viendo el atardecer desde las alturas, el aire golpeándolos con suavidad Lily aspiro ese aire, era una mezcla entre la claridad del aire y el olor de James, cerro de nuevo sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación. Al abrir los ojos incluso se le olvido su miedo a las alturas y bajo su mirada para encontrarse con un vacio, soltó un grito y se pego un poco a James.

¿le tienes miedo a las alturas, Lily? – sonrió James divertido.

Claro que no – Pero alzo su vista de nuevo.

Bueno, si no le tienes miedo esto no te va a dar miedo – y se tiro en picada, su especialidad, se fue casi verticalmente como un halcón, Lily soltó un grito y se aferro a lo más seguro que encontró, James. James sonrió triunfal.

Creí que no le tenías miedo a las alturas.

No te agás el chulito conmigo – ahora sí que estaba enfadada paro de descender con tanta velocidad, ella se relajo un poco pero aun seguía enfadada.

Venga Lily – dijo – pero si la pasamos bien…

Cállate y bájame ya – el frunció el ceño e hizo lo que ella le dijo.

Lily al tocar piso no supo porque pero le dio un poco de ganas de quedarse en la escoba de James por siempre, pero contra su voluntad su cuerpo se bajo de ella y se quedo hay parada dándole la espalda. James se le quedo mirando, lo había arruinado todo, también se bajo de la escoba.

Lily…

Cállate – lo corto ella él lo hizo y se quedo mirando la espalda de Lily, hasta que ella lentamente se volteo, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, James no pudo detener el sentimiento de culpa que sentía y un vacio lleno su pecho, se quedaron mirando de frente un rato hasta que sin aviso Lily le mando una cachetada que le volteo la cabeza hacia un lado a James el dejo su cara en esa posición y cerró los ojos, después de unos segundos Lily soltó un sollozo.

Lily… - volteo de nuevo a mirarla ella soltó varias lagrimas, el se acerco a ella para acariciarla pero ella hecho dos pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza, James bajo la mano con la que la iba a acariciar.

¿Por qué lo haces?

Ya te lo dije, yo te amo.

No, no es verdad, tu no me amas tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar.

Sí que lo sé, se lo que es amar, pero tú no me la dejas fácil, dime ¿Por qué dudas tanto de mi?

Porque no eres de los chicos que salen con… olvídame, lárgate.

¡Lily! – subió la voz – ya me tienes arto, se sincera de una buena vez porque te digo que no te entiendo, vives diciendo que me odias pero ahorita en la escoba… tu y yo, nosotros… - el bajo la mirada al piso – o es que no lo sentiste – Lily también bajo la mirada aun con lagrimas en los ojos, después de un silencio, James se armo de fuerzas y un poco enfadado le hablo - ¡eh Lily, por lo menos dime porque es que no me aceptas!... si no sentiste nada ahorita… bien, si eso es así me rindo ¿vale?, porque no quiero seguir haciendo que me odies tanto… - Lily aun con la cabeza gacha soltó un jadeo, estaba llorando… - pero lo haré si tú me dices cuál es tu verdadero problema, que seas sincera conmigo… y te juro que si me dices que simplemente te soy un estorbo y no sentiste nada allá arriba, me largo, si quieres ni te vuelvo a hablar, pero dime que es lo que te pasa.

Yo… - Lily se limpio las mejillas y alzo la mirada firme – yo te lo diré si tanto lo quieres saber – tomo aire y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas – es simple sé que tu no sientes nada por mi porque los chicos como tú no sienten nada por las niñas como yo, tu eres el capitán del equipo, el más popular de todo Hogwarts, vives rodeado de chicas populares… ¿y que soy yo? ¡una chica que pertenece al Club de Posiciones y vive en la biblioteca! Tu mismo me lo hiciste saber, yo soy una ratita de biblioteca a la que nadie ve… ¿en qué quedo yo al lado tuyo?... EN NADA, tú me lo explicaste, no soy nadie al lado de logran capitán del equipo de Quidditch James Potter, ¿Por qué alguien como tu saldría con una chica como yo? Es algo imposible… - ya a esas alturas tenia las mejillas llenas de lagrimas - ¡DIME! ¿Por qué? – James se quedo callado mirándola, ¿el había provocado esas lagrimas? En ese se sintió como el sujeto más miserable del planeta.

Tienes razón… un tipo como yo no podría salir con una chica como tú – a Lily esas palabras la taladraron soltó otro sollozo y mas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – pero no por las razones que tú piensas – Lily alzo la mirada para mirarlo, estaba serio y la miraba fijamente a los ojos – un tipo como yo que no sabe nada de lavada y es un miserable que te hace llorar no podría salir con una persona tan especial, inteligente y hermosa como tu – trago saliva y la miro mas fijamente – pero quiero que sepas, que en verdad te amo.

James… - Lily se quedo en sí sin palabras, pero James la miro tristemente a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa atrevezo su rostro.

Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre – al oír su nombre de los labios de Lily una gran alegría había llenado su cuerpo.

No es por tus razones – Lily hablo después de procesar lo que James acababa de decir, al ver como él se sentía cuando ella lo llamo por su nombre lo único que supo hacer fue cambiar de tema – son por mis razones, tu eres genial y yo soy lo contrario, y ahora te pido que me dejes en paz, no me dirijas la palabra, ¡no quiero volverte a ver!... Largo, déjame en paz y no me sigas – y salió corriendo en dirección a Hogwarts hecha un mar de lagrimas.

James se quedo parado donde estaba antes de caer de rodillas frente a su escoba, se sentó en el pasto y le pego un puño al piso, se sentó junto a un árbol y miro por donde se había ido Lily, y él hay sentado sin hacer nada, hecho su cabeza para atrás dándose un golpe contra el árbol repitió eso varias veces, hasta que se dio cuenta que no le dolía mas de cómo se sentía al ver a Lily así, subió una de sus rodillas y apoyo su codo en ella dejando descansar su frente sobre la mano, la había perdido… tal vez no para siempre pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, como recuperarla, la impotencia lo llenaba las lagrimas querían salir por sus ojos pero él los apretó para que no rodaran por sus mejillas, no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer porque no la había perdido, solo se tenía que dar un tiempo para pensar en cómo conseguirla, pero estaba seguro ELLA seria suya.

Lily entro a Hogwarts llorando, subió las escaleras a su habitación casi a ciegas ya que las lagrimas le impedían la vista, entro a su habitación y vio a Alex sentada aun con su uniforme de Quidditch, estaba en el marco de la ventana viendo al horizonte el lago y el bosque prohibido, ese era el lugar favorito de Alex, Lily cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin poder contener sus sollozos, Alex volteo a mirarla y rápidamente bajo de su ventana y se paro frente a ella mirándola fijamente, Lily se tiro a los brazos de ella, Alex la apretó con fuerza aun en silencio estuvieron así un rato.

El… el me dijo – y siguió llorando, Alex la abrazo mas fuerte – el me dijo que yo… yo le dije que él y yo no podíamos… el fue… ¡fue tan tierno! – mas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos – y yo… yo me fui… - Lily seguía llorando y Alex no podía con todo el peso de ella así que la dirigió a la cama y la recostó, Alex se acostó junto a ella y la siguió abrazando, Lily se quedo en silencio solo sollozando.

James lo entenderá – Alex e lo murmuro en el oído mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja, Lily abrió los ojos y la volvió a mirar.

¿Cómo es que sabes…? – Alex le sonrió.

Soy tu mejor amiga – y la volvió a abrazar, así se quedaron durante un buen rato hasta que Lily se durmió, al rato Alex se levanto de la cama, le quito los zapatos y la metió debajo de las cobijas cerrándole las cortinas, era ya la medianoche. Ella se dio un baño y se cambio el uniforme de Quidditch y se puso una falda corta de jean y una camisa morada que Jean le había prestado y salió de la habitación.

James e había levantado y camino por a la deriva hasta llegar a una silla frente al lago, esa silla nadie la utilizaba, solo él, ya que era la más alejada de Hogwarts hay era donde solía sentarse a pensar, y es que tenía mucho que pensar se sentó hay por horas y aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Lily, y esa imagen no dejaba que sus neuronas se movieran después de un rato se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos, al rato de estar así sintió unos pasos que caminaban hacia él, sintió como alguien se sentaba justo frente donde estaba su cabeza.

No tenias que haber venido – murmuro James aun con los ojos cerrados.

Si que tenía que venir – dijo riendo una voz femenina a su lado.

Ya sé que fue mi culpa no me lo tienes que recordar – dijo aburrido.

Pues toda la culpa no fue tuya… no esta vez – el abrió un ojo y se encontró con Alex quien tenía una sonrisa gigante en rostro, volvió a cerrar el ojo.

¿eso es como un cumplido? – ella volvió a reír.

Tómalo como quieras pero tenemos que irnos.

Estoy pensando no puedo irme…

Llevas pensando horas, y además, a pesar de que este sea tu lugar especial hoy hay una fiesta, y tenemos que ir, somos las estrellas – James abrió ambos ojos y la miro, claro, ¿Cómo se le había olvidado la fiesta de celebración por su triunfo de esta mañana?

¿segura que no podemos faltar?

No, tú eres el capitán del equipo, es una responsabilidad que no puedes evadir.

Pero si nos tardamos un poco no estaría mal, ¿verdad? – Alex se le quedo mirando, no muchas veces James le había dicho indirectamente que necesitaba compañía, se levanto y casi lo obligo a sentarse para ella sentarse a su lado.

¿Cómo está Lily?

Mal – James frunció el ceño y la miro de reojo – es la verdad, ¿a caso querías que te mintiera?

No, pero…

No está mal por tu culpa – el la miro con una ceja levantada – se siente mal con ella misma - le explico - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Pues… - sonrió pícaramente – nos besamos – Alex abrió los ojos y lo miro con la boca abierta y riendo a la vez – sí, pero luego… en el aire todo fue perfecto, pero cuando tocamos piso ella se puso a llorar, y tuvimos una seria conversación acerca de nuestros sentimientos…

Espera, espera – James voleo a mirarla un poco enfadado por interrumpir su narración - ¿tu dijiste, en el aire?

Si, ¿que no viste cuando me la lleve volando en la escoba?

No – Alex estaba realmente sorprendida.

¿entonces donde estabas después del partido?

No estaba con nadie – se apresuro a aclarar.

No pregunte con quien, sino donde – Alex volteo la cabeza sonrojada.

Sígueme contando – el la miro sonriente.

No te entiendo, tú sabes todo sobre todo el mundo pero nadie sabe nada sobre ti, ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza?

No es que no te tenga confianza… sino que mi vida no es importante… no la considero algo importante que contar, sígueme contando… por favor – el bufo y le siguió contando.

Ella me dijo que ella era algo así como la niña nerd y yo el chico popular y que por eso yo no podía interesar en ella.

Lily y su complejo, desde que tú le dijiste ratón de biblioteca no lo ha superado.

Eso me dijo ella – James frunció el ceño – bueno, yo le dije que puede que fuera verdad – Alex abrió la boca para gritarle algo pero él la dejo en silencio con una mirada – le dije que porque yo era una porquería de tipo por dejarla creer que ella era una nerd, y que no merecía estar con alguien como ella – Alex sonrió complacida.

¿y entonces que paso?

Pues ella dijo que no, que las cosas eran como ella las decía y punto, que no me quería volver a ver y salió corriendo.

¿no se te ocurrió seguirla?

Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Bien, entonces, supongo que ya entendiste lo que paso.

Pues no, solo sé que no la voy a dejar ir tan fácil – dijo pegándole con su puño a la palma de du otra mano.

Sí, pero lo que tu cerebro no pudo captar yo te lo diré, A Lily le gustas, solo que ella cree que tu no la mereces a ella, y pues tiene miedo que cuando te des cuenta de eso la dejes botada.

Pero ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir que yo no la merezco a ella?

Ya te dije, Lily y su complejo de inferioridad – Alex le quito importancia al asunto y se levanto – ven no nos podemos demorar más, tienes que cambiarte e ir a la fiesta.

Es verdad – tanto se había preocupado que ni se había cambiado el uniforme.

Vamos compañero "popular" – le dijo Alex con sorna extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara.

Vamos compañera "mi vida no merece ser contada" – ella lo miro mal, pero antes de poder reaccionar James ya había salido corriendo halándole la mano.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tercero – Claveles y Karaoke

Jean y Remus caminaban alrededor del Lago antes del partido, pero ambos estaban concentrados en el paisaje intentando ignorar la persona junto a ellos.

Jean – la voz de Remus la saco de su perdido mundo – ven, sentémonos debajo de este árbol – y la cogió de la muñeca sentándose juntos contra el árbol.

Jean ignoro que el aun rodeaba su muñeca, de hecho se sentía muy bien, el sol estaba fuerte y ellos bajo la sombra podían ver las mariposas, y el lago frente a ellos, el aire los golpeaba suavemente, todo era tan perfecto, Jean volteo a ver a su acompañante miraba el lago, sus rasgos perfectos de ángel, con sus ojos miel y el cabello rubio, su rostro lucia mas adorable bajo un pequeño rayo de Luz del sol que se colaba entre las ojos del Árbol, sin pensarlo mucho inclino su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, Remus se tenso y sonrojo un poco, volteo lentamente la cabeza para verla, había cerrado los ojos y el aire movía su cabello, recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella y se quedaron así un largo rato, deberían de estar ya a mitad del partido y se puso a pensar que dirían Canuto y Cornamenta al verlo así con Jean, sonrió de solo pensar sus comentarios. James diría "al fin el lobo feroz sentó cabeza con caperucita" o algo referente a su problemita peludo. Sirius reiría y le diría algo como "recuerda que los preservativos nunca sobran, y llévala a un buen lugar" o algo relacionado con las relaciones sexuales… Jean le cogió la mano con más firmeza y esto lo saco de sus pensamientos, Jean parecía no muy segura de lo que hacia así que Remus, por instinto le apretó con fuerza la mano y le dio un beso en el cabello, entonces se tenso… eso no estaba bien, el era un Hombre Lobo, no podía salir con nadie, así fuera tan genial y perfecta como Jean, sus pensamientos se fueron cuando ella se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro tirándole la mano que los unía.

Ven, quiero ver más de cerca el lago – el también le sonrió y se levanto siguiéndola.

Llegaron al lago y ella se sentó en la orilla metiendo una de sus manos al lago, cerró los ojos y sonrió de nuevo.

Es hermoso – murmuro, el se sentó junto a ella.

Si, lo es antes de que conoces al Calamar gigante…

Jajaja, si, es verdad, ya debe estar cerca y venir a proteger su territorio.

Aja, mejor levantarnos - se paró de un salto y con esa sonrisa tierna le estiro la mano a Jean – me permite Señorita – Jean lo miro y sonrió también.

Claro caballero – ella le cogió la mano y el la ayudo a levantarse, ambos rieron juntos un rato.

Ven vamos, quiero mostrarte algo antes de que se vaya el sol – dijo y ambos salieron corriendo cogidos de la mano, al rato Remus paro y la miro a los ojos – voltéate.

Ok – ella se volteo pero no vio nada, Remus le tapo los ojos y le susurro en el oído.

Este es mi lugar favorito y secreto aquí en Hogwarts, serás la primera en verlo – a Jean le dio un escalofrió y le dejaron de funcionar las piernas al sentirlo tan cerca el la inicio a guiar entre unos árboles hasta que paro y le destapo los ojos.

Jean se quedo con la boca abierta, era un claro con cientos de Claveles en ella, todos blancos olía delicioso todo el lugar y se encontró que para donde volteara solo veía flores, a pesar de estar cerca del otoño.

Es gracias a la magia – le respondió Remus a una pregunta que ella no le había hecho – tienen un hechizo, siempre florecerán, así estemos en el más duro de los inviernos ellas van a estar vivas - dijo arrancando una y poniéndosela en el cabella, Jean tenía su gran sonrisa y lo miraba a los ojos.

Este momento es mágico – murmuro Jean poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Remus, el parpadeo, pero entonces algo le roso la pierna a Jean, ella pego un salto - ¡ah! Algo me roso la pierna, ¡algo me roso la pierna! – decía aterrorizada.

¿Qué?

No lo sé yo no lo… - otra vez le rosaron pero la otra pierna - ¡ahhh! – dijo saltando enzima de Remus pero este no estaba preparado y ambos cayeron al piso, ella encima de él, ella se calmo de inmediato y un conejo blanco como la nieve estaba atrás de la cabeza de Remus - ¡ah! - Volvió a gritar sentándose en la praderita y señalando asustada la cabeza de Remus.

Es solo Royer – dijo Remus y cogió al conejito en sus manos sentándose junto a Jean – es un conejo de las nieves – dijo dejando al conejo en el suelo, el conejo dio un par de saltos y se le pego a Jean, ella sonrió mas tranquila, y sin mas soltó una carcajada.

Yo creí que era algo como una serpiente – Remus también soltó la carcajada.

Tenias que haber visto tu rostro, era como si hubieses visto un ogro – ambos siguieron riéndose, aun riéndose los dos se levantaron.

Y viste como salte, enserio tenía miedo – dijo Jean riéndose.

Lo sé, me tomaste desprevenido y cuando me vi estaba en el suelo – siguieron riéndose pero lentamente pararon y se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron lentamente y se sumieron en un tierno beso, Remus paso sus manos por la cintura de Jean y la acerco mas a él, ella puso sus manos en el cuello de Remus para profundizar más el beso, hasta que se quedaron sin aire, ambos se quedaron mirándose después de eso, Jean volvió a darle un piquito en los labios y le sonrió, el también le sonrió y le dio otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior.

Así que soy la primera en estar aquí contigo – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Si – dijo sin soltarle la cintura - ¿te gusta?

¿Qué? Tu o el lugar – él se rio, le dio otro beso rápido en los labios y aclaro.

El lugar, ya sé que yo te gusto – dijo muy seguro de sí (A fin de cuentas era un Merodeador), Jean abrió la boca y se rio.

¿y porque estas tan seguro?

Por esto – y la volvió a besar aun con más pasión que antes (N/A: Una nueva faceta de Remus… no solo tierno, inteligente, sino que ahora también apasionado… DIVINO!), ambos se separaron jadeando un poco.

Buena respuesta – dijo ella mientras reía, pero ya había oscurecido, lo mejor era volver a Hogwarts, aunque todo su cuerpo quisiese quedarse hay.

Creo que deberíamos ir ya a Hogwarts – dijo Remus por ella.

Estaba pensando lo mismo – ambos se despidieron de Royer, y se fueron de vuelta a Hogwarts en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, de hecho un silencio muy cómodo, fueron cogidos de la mano.

(Remus Pov: no recuerdo haberla pasado tan bien con una chica desde… desde nunca… pero es verdad, ella es una chica y la pasamos genial, pero yo no puedo hacerle esto, ninguna chica saldría con un hombre lobo, y no quiero ocultárselo, no a ella, y sé que si se lo digo le dará miedo, y no quiero pasar por eso… lo mejor será cortar esto de raíz) se paró en seco dispuesto a decirle algo y cerrar lazos, cuando James y Alex llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

Hola chicos – dijo jadeando Alex, y miraba fijamente las manos unidas de ambos, James llego detrás de ella.

Vamos, Remus, Jean, tenemos que ir a la fiesta – dijo ignorando lo comprometedores que se veían Remus y Jean.

¿fiesta? – dijo Jean de lo mas emocionada.

¡si! ¡adivina Lunatico! GANAMOS.

Esa es la escusa para hacer esta fiesta, claro – dijo Remus rodando los ojos.

Ah, ni que no te divirtieras – dijo Alex dándole un empujón que lo acerco mas a Jean.

¡rápido! – dijo James y salió corriendo.

Si, vamos - dijo empujando a Remus – anda ahora tienes que correr Remus – él se rio y salió tras James, Jean salió corriendo de inmediato tras él pero Alex la cogió antes.

No va a pasar nada si se separan un rato – Jean se sonrojo – además estoy cansada de tanto correr, acompáñame y hablamos.

Vale – dijo Jean riendo y caminando junto a Alex.

Llegaron a la fiesta el tema de esta era el Karaoke… uhm, interesante todos los Gryffindors y muchos de otras casas, incluso de Slytherin, estaba todo tan lleno que Alex y Jean con dificultad pudieron entrar, después de abrirse camino por todo esa cantidad de gente parada y mirando una tarima, por fin encontraron a Lily sentada en un sofá con cara de estar en otro planeta, y James junto a ella con la sonrisa que ponía cuando contaba algún mal chiste, Lily las miro y rodo los ojos señalando a James.

Buenos días publico querido – sobre la tarima estaba Frank Longbottom, un Gryffindor de sexto año también – lamento la tardanza es que…

¿ACASO TE PERDISTE POR EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA? – le grito Alex desde la parte de atrás, todos se echaron a reír.

De hecho iba a decir que un perro se comió mi zapato, ¡Pero gracias Alexibu!

De nada Frankibu – rio Alex, ese apodo se lo habían puesto cuando salieron en segundo año y como eran solo niños se habían puesto esos apodos tan ridículos… si, Alex salió con Frank, pero descubrieron que eran más amigos que otra cosa, lo de siempre pero como terminaron en buenos términos dejaron esos apodos tan bobos.

Bien, hoy como ya saben van a cantar… KARAOKE – todos soltaron un grito.

Bien pues acá están los que se escribieron y van a cantar en esta primera ronda, y los finalistas cantaran dentro de quince días para el premio FINAL.

Todos en la fiesta gritaron aprobando lo que dijo Frank estaba realmente repleto el lugar, incluso habían Slytherins, y eso era mucho decir.

¿Quiénes irán a cantar? – pregunto Jean realmente ansiosa, si ella hubiese sabido que había un Karaoke se hubiera inscrito.

Nadie se inscribe nunca en eso – Jean se tiro para atrás mirando extrañada a Lily.

¿Qué?

Y como nadie se escribe alguien escribe a alguna persona, en pocas palabras uno no se escribe por voluntad… lo postulan – le explico Alex.

Ojala me hayan postulado a mi – dijo Jean ansiosa.

Yo creo que sí, ya te hiciste muy popular entre los chicos – Jean sonrió alegremente – y entonces querrán saber que tal es tu voz.

¿antes han hecho más Karaokes?

No, este es el primero pero sabemos esto porque en las demás actividades siempre pasa, es casi una ley – Lily hablaba distraída mirando para todos lados como buscando a alguien.

Oh, pues bueno… ya sé que canción voy a cantar – decía Jean emocionada.

Eto… Jean, las canciones las eligen ellos y nos la dan para cantar.

- /- que mala onda… bueno, ¿Qué más da?

Los inscritos son, Aaran Corsner, Alex Lestrange, Alice Carey, Angel Barnur, Artemis Queen, Bangur Kakashi, Bony Sánchez, Carlos Murray, Amycus Carrow, James Potter, Jean Sluth, Kimberly Langers, Lily Evans, Louran Mason, Lucius Malfoy, Mauricio Hernandez, Natasha Green, Ñusta Yaley, Oscar Heshner, Paulina Tinol, Remus Lupin, Rose Uchiha, Sirius Black, Taylor Williams, Victor Xiriam, Victoria Galic y Yolanda Surten.

Todos los que oyeron sus nombres estaban con mala cara… todos excepto Jean quien sonreía feliz, poco a poco los amigos de los postulados los fueron subiendo al escenario, los primeros en armarse de valor fueron los Hufflepuff, después los Ravenclaw y cuando paso el ultimo Ravenclaw James se trepo a la tarima… o mejor fue tirado por Lily a la tarima (Lily Pov: Soy mala wajajaja).

¡Ah! – grito general de todas las femeninas, James camino un poco inseguro hasta donde estaba Frank y le pregunto algo en el oído, a lo que Fank negó y le dio la bolsa mágica donde salía el nombre de la canción que la persona iba a cantar, James hizo mala cara al ver el nombre de la canción pero se dirigió al micrófono.

Todas las chicas estaban en total silencio cuando se empezó a escuchar la música.

James respiro nervioso e inicio a cantar.

(Bueno la canción que acabamos de oír es… Yo Quisiera Ser de Reik, en este Link van a verla con un video .com/watch?v=UH5jnVTF8ps&playnext_from=TL&videos=TIuRoUnUuOg )

_**Soy tu mejor amigo**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,**_

_**De amores perdidos.**_

Todas las chicas iniciaron a gritar como locas, James perdió los nervios y se dejo llevar por los gritos de sus fans XD.

_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

_**tu llanto no cesa,**_

_**yo solo te acaricio.**_

_**y me dices por que la vida**_

_**es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**_

_**yo solo te abrazo**_

_**y te consuelo.**_

_**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte**_

_**de tu próximo encuentro,**_

_**sabes que te cuido.**_

Gritos por todos, Lily se quedo en silencio absoluto y un poco embobada viéndolo, cantaba realmente bien, su voz era dulce y melodiosa sus rodillas iniciaron a fallar.

_**Lo que no sabes es que**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**te desvelas y te desesperas**_,(entonces mira fijamente a Lily)

_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu despertaras ilusionada,**_

_**yo quisiera que vivieras**_

_**de mi siempre enamorada.**_

Lily se fue de para tras, si no fuera porque Jean la sostuvo se hubiese desmayado, el la estaba mirando a ella, diciéndole "Hola te amo y esta canción te la dedico" todo normal como si eso fuera de mas común.

_**Tu te me quedas viendo, **_(Lily inicia a hiperventilar)

_**y me preguntas si algo**_

_**me esta pasando,**_

_**y yo no se que hacer,**_

_**si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,**_

_**quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,**_

_**pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,**_

_**y que solo en mi mente**_

_**vivas para siempre...**_

bueno no era exactamente su historia pero sin embargo ella seguía hiperventilando James seguía viéndola a los ojos y ella no podía apartar la vista, Café contra Verde.

_**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**_

_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu despertaras ilusionada,**_

_**yo quisiera que vivieras**_

_**de mi siempre enamorada.**_

_**yo quisiera ser...tu llanto**_

_**tu vida...**_

_**yo quisiera ser...**_

_**tu llanto tu vida..**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**_

_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu despertaras ilusionada,**_

_**yo quisiera que vivieras**_

_**de mi siempre enamorada.**_

Entonces dejo de cantar y la música inicio a disminuir, Lily hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en este planeta mientras el bajaba de la tarima y todos se le lanzaban a felicitarlo, Lily frunció el ceño ya que la mayoría eran chicas, y muy lindas, esa felicidad que tenia mientras el la miraba y cantaba se destruyo, seguro que miraba era a la chica a su lado una pelinegra con unas GRANDES delanteras, altísima, Ñusta Yaley una Hufflepuff muy deseada, entonces Lily volvió a su antigua depresión y furia. Entonces James se acerco a ella, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba como queriéndolo matar con la mirada, James no comprendió, pero ella tenía que pagar por haberlo hecho cantar, la arrastro por el brazo y la subió a la tarima, ella no se opuso como él pensaba, seguía con su mirada acecina aun cuando había cogido la canción (James Pov: que miedo T.T), pero cuando estuvo frente al micrófono sonrió abiertamente.

Eso es raro – O.o dijo James.

¡Hola! – grito Lily desde la tarima.

HOLA – le respondieron todos.

Sé que esto no se a hecho pero quería dedicarle esta canción a alguien – James se enderezo en su silla a ver que decía – Esto es Para ti… James Potter – dijo aun sonriendo, James se hizo para atrás sorprendido no se lo esperaba creía que iba a nombrar otro chico para ponerlo celoso, todos en la sala soltaron un grito y James cambio su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa de superioridad.

Vaya, eso sí que es raro – murmuro Sirius a su lado.

Te lo dije Canuto, al final todas caen en mis brazos.

No lo sé Cornamenta, no me da buena espina… ¿será que no es Lily… SERA QUE ES SU GEMELA MALVADA? – entonces Alex le dio un golpe en la cabeza - auch.

Creo que Lily tiene un Plan – decía un poco sonriente… en si una sonrisa malvada.

¿a qué te refiere…? – pero antes de que James terminara la pregunta inicio la música y vio que al escucharla Alex soltaba una carcajada macabra… de verdad Alex necesitaba un Psicólogo, pero aparte de eso mejor se dedico a oir la canción que su Lily le dedicaba.

La música inicio a sonar, Lily estaba realmente nerviosa pero el enfado le ganaba y por suerte o desgracia le había salido esa canción, respiro hondo e inicio a cantar.

(La canción que acabamos de oír en boca de Lily… Womanizer de Britney Spears en este Link oyen la canción y ven un gran Video .com/watch?v=X9q-6z4FYu8 )

_**Super Star**_

_**Where you from, how's it going?**_

_**I know you**_

_**Gotta clue, what you're doing?**_

_**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**_

_**But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

James estaba con una sonrisa mas grande aun en la cara, ¿le había dicho super estrella?

_**Look at you**_

_**Gettin' more than just re-up **_(James abrio los ojos, pero bueno, tal vez era otra faceta de Lily… aunque lo de probadita…)

_**Baby, you**_

_**Got all the puppets with their strings up**_

_**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**_

_**I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh**_

_**womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby**_

_**you you you are**_

_**you you you are**_

_**Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**_

Todos soltaron un "UOHU" y a James la sonrisa se le convirtió en una cara de "Que?" ( N/A: lo siento pero la canción era muy larga y el Cap me quedaba de kilómetros, asi que les digo, James tuvo esa cara toda la canción y Lily pues Lily estaba bailando realmente como en el video… tal vez no TAN atrevido pero si parecido así que solo les pondré el final)

_**Boy don't try to front, ah ah**_

_**I know just what you are ah ah**_

_**Boy don't try to front, ah ah**_

_**I know just what you are ah ah**_

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh**_

_**womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby**_

Una gritería por parte de todos se escucho y muchos chicos miraban a James como diciendo "Tenas hermano" pero James siguió como si nada y con su gran sonrisa en el rostro, recuperándose del shock de que Lily le dijera eso y de verla bailar así… eso lo había hecho sentir que esa no era la Lily que conocía, y podía ser verdad, Lily tenía sus traguitos encima, Alex a pesar de que al principio le había parecido genial que su amiga le dedicara eso a James se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, corrió para ayudarla a bajar del escenario y si… Lily tenía un olor a alcohol, Alex suspiro y le dio la mano para ayudarla, pero en ese momento a Lily le dio un revuelo en el estomago y salió corriendo al baño, a vomitar n.n… Alex se quedo hay y rodo los ojos pero Frank le cogió la mano para subirla al escenario.

Y aquí una participante voluntaria – grito Frank.

¿has dicho voluntaria? – después de eso se quedaron discutiendo un rato sin percatarse de que aun tenían las manos juntas.

¡FRANK Y ALEX SE QUIEREN CASAR, Y TODOS LOS DIAS VAN AL MAR! – un grupo de chicos iniciaron a cantar esa cancioncita y entonces Alex y Frank se separaron un poco sonrojados, el rápidamente le tendio la bolsa y Alex vio el nombre de la canción, Abrio la boca e inicio a negar con la cabeza.

No pienso cantar esto…

Lo tienes que hacer, son las reglas – Alex rodo los ojos pero al final asintió con la cabeza se acerco al micrófono y solto un suspiro.

Hola – Dijo sin gana.

HOLA – le respondieron todos muy animados.

Bueno, este tipo de canciones enserio no me agrada y tampoco para cantar pero bueno… yo también quisiera hacer una dedicatoria.

O.O – Sirius se hecho para atrás con miedo (Sirius Pov: esto puede ser lo peor… o lo mejor.. uhm, claro que es lo mejor, ella me ama… Yo ruleo, Yo Ruleo)

¡Esto es para todos los malditos hombres que no saben apreciar a las mujeres! – todos los hombres presentes se quedaron O.O…. pero casi se rompen los vidrio por el grito de las femeninas.

PARA LOS MALDITOS HOMBRES – gritaron con fuerza las chicas, Alex estaba sorprendida de sus palabras parecía borracha solo que no había probado alcohol… tendría que buscarse un psicólogo.

Bien, disfrútenlo.

La música inicio a sonar y otro grito más fuerte de las chicas se escucho, Entonces Alex se preparo psicológicamente para cantar semejante canción y respiro profundo.

(Bueno esta canción es Rata de Dos Patas de Paquita la del Barrio, aca esta la canción completa para que la oigan .com/watch?v=G03edz_1DmE … peeerooo, bueno a mi me parece que Alex no cantaría asi por lo que encontré una versión con otra voz, es de una novela pero el video también es genial, este es el Link .com/watch?v=8ENajrew-Yk&feature=related esa la mitad es otra canción pero luego viene esta o si lo prefieren este que es solo esa canción .com/watch?v=2erhhJvBlBM )

_**Rata inmunda **_

Todos los hombres se echaron para atrás sorprendidos por la tenasidad, fuerza y odio con que la chica pronuncio esas palabras.

_**animal rastrero  
escoria de la vida  
adefesio mal hecho  
infra humano  
espectro del infierno  
maldita sabandija  
cuanto daño me has hecho  
Alimaña **_

Le mando una mirada acecina a Sirius, el se encogió en su silla.

_**culebra ponzoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio  
Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti **_

Dijo y a la vez señalo a Sirius, el abrió los ojos y todos voltearon a mirarlo, el inicio a sentirse incomodo, tenia que buscar una salida o sería el fin, bueno solo se sentiría avergonzado pero su ego no le permitía eso.

_**porque un bicho rastrero  
Aun siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito **_

Alex hiso con su mano una seña mostrando algo diminuto aun mirándolo a el.

_**Maldita sanguijuela  
maldita cucaracha  
que infectas donde picas  
que hieres y que matas  
Alimaña  
culebra ponzoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio **_

Sirius realmente se sintió afectado por eso (Sirius Pov: oh no, oh no… ¿Cómo que me odia?... NOOO … recuerda, el ego, el ego… así que sonríe por mas que te cueste… SONRIE)

_**Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
Aun siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito**_

¿me estas oyendo inútil? Hiena del infierno cuanto te odio y te desprecio – esto lo dijo con su voz normal… era parte de la canción pero se lo dijo directamente a Sirius señalándolo, era el momento.

¡Yo también te amo! – grito y todos los chicos se rieron pero fueron callados por un grito general de las mujeres.

CALLATE -. En fin la canción había dividido los géneros.

_**Maldita sanguijuela  
maldita cucaracha  
que infectas donde picas  
que hieres y que matas  
Alimaña  
culebra ponzoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio  
Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
aun siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito.**_

Termino la canción y a pesar de que los hombre estaban algunos heridos (los que les caía como anillo al dedo esa canción) todos la aplaudieron solo que las chicas casi se rompen la garganta gritando. Alex estaba sorprendido de si misma, enserio parecía borracha y estaba segura de no haberse tomado nada, solo agua.

Jean sin que nadie se lo dijera trepo como pudo al escenario, incluso antes de que Alex bajara, metió rápidamente su mano en la bolsa y sonrió al ver lo que le había salido.

Se acerco al micrófono y de una vez inicio a sonar la canción. A Jean se le fue la sonrisa al ver lo que iba cantar pero ya estaba en eso ya no podía huir.

(La canción que acabamos de oír cortesía de Jean es Yo Por El de Irán Castillo pueden ver un gran video y oír la canción en este Link .com/watch?v=scv1dO0v81c )

_**Alto como es, con los labios encendidos  
cada día doy con él en la escalera,  
y me tengo que aguantar,  
con las ganas que le tengo,  
para no asaltarle el cuello, qué peligro. **_

Miro a todas partes la estaban mirando Alex sonreía, Lily aun no salía del baño, James la miraba sonriente al igual que Sirius, pero a su lado, pare un poco para respirar me encontré con unos ojos miel, era Remus, si supiera que ella pensaba en el… bueno, el sabia que ella pensaba en el al cantar, casi se desmaya, rápidamente aparto la mirada y siguió cantando.

_**hay amores caprichoso,  
hay amores clandestinos  
y hay amores imposibles como el mío. **_

Baje la cabeza y respire al subir la cabeza me encontré con una Alex sin la sonrisa y a Remus como siempre con su rostro inexpresivo.

_**Yo por él cambiaría el rumbo  
habitual con que gira el mundo,  
yo por él cambiaría  
de gustos, de gestos,  
de sexo  
y hasta religión. **_

Jean ya se había perdido hace rato y le metía todo el sentimiento a la canción, estaba en su lugar feliz, con Remus, Remus estaba en un debate mental (Remus Pov: ¿pensara en mi?... pero que dices claro que no… ¿o sí?... pareces niña solo te falta coger una rosa y ponerme a quitarle los pétalos -.-… pero si pensara en mi, bueno ¿a quién le miento? Me encantaría… pero yo soy un hombre Lobo eso no está bien, esta decidido tengo que cortar con esto de raíz)

_**yo por él me acostumbraría  
a perder  
juro que lo haría,  
yo por él  
cambiaría de nombre,  
de ropa, de amigos,  
dormiría a sus pies.  
Yo sé que no me ve,  
ni siquiera se da cuenta  
de que soy una mujer y le desea.  
me gusta imaginar que lo traigo de cabeza,  
mientras lleno con su nombre las libretas.  
Hay amores que te matan,  
hay amores que te salvan  
y hay amores que te arrancan el sentido.  
Yo por él...**_

Termino con la cabeza gacha y respirando un poco agitada, todo el mundo estallo en aplausos, ella alzo la vista sonriente y cuando fue a buscar a Remus con la mirada él seguía inexpresivo mirándola, parecía… ¿triste?, no, era más bien indiferente, bajo rápido del escenario ese era el oso de la vida de Jean, (Jean Pov: Tonta, Tonta, Tonta, yo simplemente lo hice, rompí mi regla de no enamorarme y por eso estoy así *dijo bañada en lagrimas* y no solo eso, incluso si él me quisiera seria un problema yo no puedo hacerle eso a alguien… *se seco las lagrimas y salió del baño como si nada*)

¡Bien creo que así no quisiera es mi turno! – dijo Sirius sobre el escenario, todo el equipo de Quidditch lo había subido a la fuerza al escenario.

KIA – todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, Sirius metió su mano en el saco y miro el nombre de la canción, sonrió y le dijo algo a Frank que también rio y le respondió empujándolo al micrófono.

La música empezó a sonar y de una vez todos supieron que se trataba de una canción romántica, las chicas gritaron como locas, ese no era el estilo de Sirius pero él no tenía la culpa, el hubiera cantado algo con el título "yo ruleo".

Cerró los ojos y se concentro.

(En la voz de Sirius vamos a escuchar Me Mata, Me Mata de Chino y Nacho en este Link lo pueden oír .com/watch?v=SmNZ_VEtafU )

_**Cien días desde q no estas**_

_**Cien noches de soledad**_

_**Demasiadas llamadas sin contestar**_

_**Oscuro silencio fría eternidad**_

_**Cien veces q toque tu puerta**_

_**y desesperado no encontré respuestas**_

_**solo una foto marcada con tu letra**_

_**No me busques por favooor!...**_

_**Dime si te hizo mal**_

_**lo q yo luche pa' hacerte soñar**_

_**Toda la pasión q yo ame en tu pecho**_

_**Cuando con besos inunde tu cuerpo **_

Grito general de todas las chicas.

_**Dime si te hizo mal**_

_**tanta felicidad**_

_**arriesgue mi vida por tus sentimientos**_

_**y tu te vas sin arrepentimientos**_

Alex por alguna razón sintió un indirectas cuando el la miro al decir esa frase, ¿pero porque lo sentía? Ella no hizo eso… ¿o sí?

_**Me Mata.. Me Mata.. Tu Silencio...**_

_**Me Mata.. Me Mata.. Tu recuerdo..**_

_**Santa maría bendíceme**_

_**porq sin ella siento q muero (bis 2x)**_

Sirius volteo de nuevo a mirar a Alex que lucía un poco incomoda sentada en ese sillón, lo raro era que ese sillón era el mas cómodo de todo Hogwarts, la canción no era como a el le gustaba la música, de hecho nunca la había escuchada, pero le había puesto todo su sentimiento (N/A: QUE MONO QUE ES SIRIUS!... lo siento soy fanática de Sirius XD).

_**Me mataa...**_

_**El primer mes te necesite**_

_**sobre tus brazos yo me imagine**_

_**tantas locuras tantos sentimientos**_

_**y la esperanza de un beso de nuevo**_

_**Al segundo mes casi me moría**_

_**pero la esperanza aun seguía viva**_

_**y después q pasaron sus días**_

_**juro por dios dejarte tranquila.**_

Todas las chicas estaban en éxtasis total, cada una quería que le dedicaran esa canción… menos Alex que después de moverse mucho en el sofá había decidido levantarse y recostarse en una pared, (Alex Pov: pero que si yo no e hecho eso, no te sientas mal, Tonta, Tonta, que no te sientas mal y menos incomoda)

_**Dime si te hizo mal**_

_**lo q yo luche pa' hacerte soñar**_

_**Toda la pasión q yo ame en tu pecho**_

_**cuando con besos inunde tu cuerpo**_

_**Dime si te hizo mal**_

_**tanta felicidad**_

_**arriesgue mi vida por tus sentimientos**_

_**y tu te vas sin arrepentimientos**_

_**Me Mata.. Me Mata.. Tu Silencio...**_

_**Me Mata.. Me Mata.. Tu recuerdo..**_

_**Santa maría bendíceme**_

_**porq sin ella siento q muero (bis 2x)**_

_**Me mata...**_

_**Me Mata.. Me Mata.. Tu Silencio...**_

_**Me Mata.. Me Mata.. Tu recuerdo..**_

_**Santa maría bendíceme**_

_**porq sin ella siento q muero (bis 2x)**_

_**Me Mata... Me mata...**_

_**tu silencio me mata.. me mata.. me mata..**_

_**Me Mata.. Me mata..**_

_**ya son cien días de soledad..**_

_**Me mataaa..**_

(Sirius Pov: canción para despechados -.-)

Todas las chicas estallaron en gritos y aplausos, y los chicos también, Alex estaba contrariada, no sabia que Sirius cantara tan bien, bueno, ni siquiera sabia que cantaba… (Alex Pov: con esa voz tan dulce, varonil, suave… *baba*… reacciona…)

Bien solo quedas tu amigo, sube y no nos agás perder la fama que ya hemos logrado, hazlo por nosotros Lunatico – Remus le sonrió a James.

Tu lo dijiste, no me agás una escenita cuando los supere a todos – James lo miro con la boca abierta – era una broma – le aclaro, James pareció ser iluminado por la llama divina.

Claro, ya lo sabia – dijo sobrado de si mismo.

Como digas – Dijo Remus rodando los ojos y subiendo al escenario, cogió su papel y subió una ceja.

Remus también tenía su buena fanaticada así que todas las chicas iniciaron a gritar como locas… y bueno también algunos chicos (N/A: eso les suele suceder a los merodeadores XP), la música inicio a sonar y inicio a cantar.

(N/A: bueno el resto de la canción es muy larga pero escúchenla en este Link .com/watch?v=d011M5N8dhw&feature=related hay esta toda y con video, ya les dije LO SIENTO, pero es que quedaría muy largo el Cap)

_**Me muero por suplicarte**_

_**Que no te vayas, mi vida,**_

_**Me muero por escucharte**_

_**Decir las cosas que nunca digas,**_

_**Mas me callo y te marchas,**_

_**Mantengo la esperanza**_

_**De ser capaz algún día**_

_**De no esconder las heridas**_

_**Que me duelen al pensar**_

_**Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas.**_

_**Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar**_

Jean y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Remus le diriguio una mirada a Jean y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

_**Me muero por abrazarte**_

_**Y que me abraces tan fuerte,**_

_**Me muero por divertirte**_

_**Y que me beses cuando**_

_**Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,**_

_**Hasta que el sol aparezca.**_

_**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,**_

_**Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan**_

_**Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,**_

_**Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.**_

Remus al darse cuenta lo que hacia abajo su mirada y se concentro en la canción, ya lo había prometido, cortaría lo de Jean de raíz, por mas que le doliese.

_**Me muero por conocerte,**_

_**Saber que es lo piensas,**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,**_

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla,**_

_**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir.**_

_**Me muero por explicarte**_

_**Lo que pasa por mi mente,**_

_**Me muero por intrigarte**_

_**Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,**_

_**Sentir cada día**_

_**Ese flechazo al verte,**_

_**Que mas dará lo que digan**_

_**Que mas dará lo que piensen**_

_**Si estoy loco es cosa mía**_

_**Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,**_

_**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.**_

A pesar de lo que decía los ojos se dirigían por si mismos a Jean (Jean Pov: T.T no podre, no podre dejarlo… calma, calma… pero es que… esa canción me esta perforando el alma…)

Cuando Remus termino fue recibido por un gran aplauso y gritos…Jean se quedo parada donde estaba sin saber que hacer.

Venga Jean, vuelve al mundo – Jean pareció bajar de su nube y le sonrió - ¿Qué te pareció mi canción? – dijo Alex orgullosa de si misma.

Creo que te pasaste un poquito… fue muy directo pero la verdad a mi me encanto – dijo riendo Jean.

Bueno la tuya también lo estuvo – dijo mirando de reojo a Remus.

Diablos, ¿enserio?... lo sabia – dijo regañándose a si misma.

Va, relájate nosotras no elegimos la canción… ni ellos – dijo sonriéndole – además Jean tienes mala pinta, ¿has llorado?

¿Qué?, ¿se me nota? – dijo asustada tocándose el rostro.

No – dijo sonriendo con su sonrisa de angelito Alex – pero caíste, era para ver si tenia razón – a Jean le salió un aura obscura como en los animes el aura rodeaba todo su cuerpo – venga Jean, no te enojes… pero bueno, ¿Por qué llorabas?

Porque no puede ser… - murmuro Jean.

¿Qué no puede ser? – Jean pego un brinco.

Creo que pensé en voz alta, olvídalo Alex…

Jean…

No es nada, enserio – dijo sonriendo y moviendo su mana quitándole importancia.

El resto de la fiesta Jean y Alex estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa, al paso del tiempo la sala común fue quedando vacía hasta que solo quedaron Gryffindors.

Oye Jean, ¿Por qué no duermes en nuestra habitación hoy?

¿enserio? – dijo Jean sonriendo como nunca.

Claro a esta hora no te vas a ir sola a tu sala común… y bueno, puedo aparecer una cama… a demás no estaría mal seguir hablando – sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos, como un puro Loli-shota.

Alex… ¡que tiernas eres! – dijo abrazándola.

¿Qué… que rayos te pasa, estas borracha? – dijo Alex sorprendida.

Es que eres toda tierna.

No digas tonterías Jean

A pesar de lo que dices tu rostro es como el de un bebe – Alex la miro raro y luego sonrió.

Como digas, vamos a la habitación creo que trasnochar te atrofia – Jean frunció el ceño pero la siguió.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuarto – ¡Yo Sirius Black te Amo a ti Alex Lestrange!

Despierten – decía una Jean semi dormida.

Venga Jean si te dije que vinieras a la quedarte en la habitación no quería decir que tuvieras derecho a arruinar mi sueño con Mike Utdill (N/A: Cantante y Actor mágico, muy popular entre las femeninas XD) – dijo Alex despierta pero intentando recobrar el sueño.

Me duele la cabeza – Lily tenía los ojos llorosos.

¿enserio?

No, era solo para que me dejaras tranquila Jean – dijo Lily molesta – hoy no tengo ánimos de ir a ninguna parte – Lily enterró su cabeza en la almohada de nuevo.

Pero hoy iremos a Hogsmeade – dijo emocionada Jean – y para demás… alguien tiene una cita – dijo pícaramente.

¿Quién? – pregunto Alex.

No te agás la indiferente, pues tu…

¿yo?

Sii… tu, con Sirius – Alex parpadeo un par de veces.

Oh mierda es cierto, ahora sí que menos me quiero despertar – Jean frunció un poco el ceño y soltó un suspiro.

En fin, levántense ya…

¿Por qué haríamos eso? – murmuro Lily.

Porque estáis en medio del mar – ambas abrieron los ojos al sentirse mojadas, y si, sus camas se habían vuelto pequeñas piscinas.

Jean… te odio – dijo Alex levantándose toda empapada cogió su varita de la mesita de noche se seco y volvió a la normalidad su cama.

Las tres chicas entraron a bañarse por turnos, Lily fue la última en bañarse pero al salir se encontró con Alex y Jean aun en toalla mirando sus armarios (Jean se mudo oficialmente a vivir en el cuarto de ella por lo que hizo aparecer su armario allí.

¿Por qué no se han cambiado?

No sé que ponerme – le respondieron ambas.

Yo no sé si ponerme de luto porque saldré con Sirius o vestirme como nunca para ver si puedo conseguir a algún chico guapo cuando salga con él.

Y yo no sé qué ropa se pone uno en estos casos… ¿Qué ropa te pones para destruirle los sueños al chico más genial que has conocido en tu vida? – Lily y Alex se miraron y luego a Jean – no digan nada, solo ayúdenme con la ropa.

Después de un buen rato Jean escogió una camisa azul oscura que parecía bastante formal y un Jean, no era su forma de vestir pero era lo que más iba con la ocasión. Alex escogió una camisa morada de sisa normal y unos pescadores normales. Y Lily se puso una falda negra con una camisa rosada un poco escotada (esto se lo puso porque Alex la obligo), Jean y Alex se peinaron rápido y como maquillaje solo se pusieron pestañita (ellas no son de las que se maquillan).

Espera Lily, hoy tu vas a deslumbrar – Lily la miro con una ceja alzada.

Yo no quiero deslumbrar, al contrario quiero que la tierra me trague.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Jean sin entender.

Porque… no lo sé.

Si deberías estar de lo más feliz ayer tuviste tu primer beso – dijo sin nada de tacto Alex.

¿Qué? Claro que no fue mi primer beso – salto a la defensiva Lily.

Si que fue tu primer beso.

Claro que no, yo e... tenido muchos novios.

No es verdad –se metió Jean.

¡vale! No he tenido muchos novios pero si e besado antes… - ya estaba nerviosa – para demás yo… si bueno con muchos chicos – Alex y Jean se le quedaron mirando con una ceja levantada – vale es mi primer beso… real, hubo una vez un chico, Maximiliano, el me beso, pero no fue real porque estábamos jugando a el papa y la mama, y ese juego tampoco fue real porque lo obligaron a ser el papa, y eso tampoco fue real porque lo retaron a que lo obligaban a jugar al papa y la mama conmigo… así que podría decirse que si – Alex y Jean la miraron con cara de "qué?" – si fue mi primer beso.

Me alegra que lo admitas – sonrió Alex – y ahora como vas a hacer como que no paso nada.

De hecho ya lo había olvidado hasta que me lo recordaste… y eso me costó mucho trabajo mental, use la táctica de "Rosungan".

¿la usaste? – dijo alegre Alex.

Si y funciona.

Un, dos, tres, eso no paso, un, dos, tres, eso no paso – iniciaron a decir ambas.

Esto… sois extrañas, pero empecemos Alex.

¡SI!

Vale, solo porque ustedes me arreglan bien.

Aja vas a quedar hermosa y se te van a olvidar todos tus problemas – le aseguro Jean.

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras de Gryffindor, ya todos se habían ido a donde estaban los carruajes, las tres casi bajaron corriendo las escaleras, cuando ya estaban cerca a donde estaban los carruajes Jean paro de repente dispuesta a devolverse, y eso le recordó a Lily que tenían deberes y entonces empezó a hablar de que libros debían coger para hacer el deber al día siguiente, y entonces Lily y Alex iniciaron a discutir porque a Alex le decía que no era momento de pensar eso, finalmente quedaron a pases y llegaron a donde estaban los carruajes y ya no quedaba ninguno así que las tres se pusieron camino a Hogsmeade a pie.

Que calor hace – no dejaba de repetir Lily.

Lastima no alcanzamos los carruajes – se lamentaba Jean, estaban a un cuarto del camino cuando apareció Remus con las manos en los bolsillos, apareció como de la nada.

Vamos Jean – murmuro y sin más se dio la media vuelta y se fue por otro camino, Jean tomo aire y fue tras de él y se despidió de las chicas solo con la mano.

Que grosero, fue como si no nos hubiera visto – decía Lily enojada.

Es que no nos vio, solo tenía ojos para Jean – dijo Alex dando salticos.

Alex y Lily empezaron a hablar de los "príncipes azules" los chicos perfectos, que tenían que ser tiernos, inteligentes, comprensivos y que las escucharan, después de decir todas las cualidades de su hombre perfecto las dos se echaron a reír, ese hombre no existía… bueno solo en los cuentos de hadas.

No sería mala idea usar un hechizo para entrar en un libro como la princesa del libro – dijo Alex en "su mundo perfecto".

Sí, eso estaría muy bien – ambas se quedaron en silencio sumidas en el lugar que solo existía en los cuentos de hadas, cuando algo cogió a Lily por la espalda.

Hola – le murmuro una voz muy conocida al oído, Lily pego un grito por semejante susto que le había dado.

Potter – dijo asesinamente.

Pensé que podríamos ir hoy a hacer algo a Hogsmeade.

No puedo Potter – dijo rápidamente Lily – voy a pasármela con Alex, ¿verdad Alex? – pero cuando volteo a buscarla ya no había rastro de ella Lily se quedo viendo el lugar donde hace un segundo la había visto – mala amiga – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Pues ya que no tienes nada que hacer, vamos – Lily suspiro frustradamente pero asintió.

Está bien, solo quítame tus manos de encima.

Ok – dijo James alejándose un poco de ella

Y te gusto la canción que te dedique, ¿verdad? – dijo macabramente Lily.

¿Qué? Esa canción… pues veras yo no sé ingles y… - que escusas tan estúpidas sacas – para demás yo… yo prefiero hablar de lo hermosa que estas.

¿hermosa? – plan de cambiar de tema: Exitoso, aunque Lily ya se consideraba la ganadora – si que sabes cambiar de tema.

Si, si, lo que sea – dijo incomodo James.

Alex miro hacia atrás no sabía cómo pero se las había arreglado para salir de la vista de Lily en cinco segundos, suspiro sonriendo, al fin estaban ellos dos juntos. (Alex Pov: espero tener un sobrinito pronto, bueno… y también ahora estoy sola, puedo esconderme en algún lugar para no ir a la cita con Sirius, eres una Genio) estaba un poco sobrada de sí misma, se metió por un camino estrecho por el que no transitaba nadie para perderse más de la vista de los demás.

¿Qué haces aquí? – frente a ella estaba Sirius parado y sonriendo, Alex suspiro.

Como si me sorprendiera… nada, vamos ya casi llegamos a Hogsmeade – dijo con la cabeza gacha y volviendo a el camino principal, Sirius sonrió tiernamente mirándola devolverse por donde había venido, y la siguió.

¿Qué quieres hacer?

No lo sé, creí que tú ya lo tendrías planeado.

Pues, no soy bueno planeando cosas – dijo Sirius rascándose la nuca, ella lo miro sorprendida.

¿y entonces para que me invitas a una cita?

Porque tú si eres buena planeando cosas, y sabía que se te ocurriría un buen plan – dijo con la sonrisa aun más grande, acababan de llegar a Hogsmeade.

¿me debería sentir alagada? – dijo mas para sí misma Alex, Sirius río.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Pues como ahora YO decido, vamos a Honeydukes – sonrió Alex con los ojos brillantes, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a Honeydukes.

Bien, elige lo que quiera, yo pago.

Sí que lo haré – dijo con un poco de doble sentido Alex e inicio a mirar todo en la tienda – y no digas "yo pago" como diciendo "yo soy el macho, yo me ago cargo" es de lo más molesto.

Oye Alex.

¿si Black?

¿quieres salir conmigo?

No – dijo ella mirando unos helados que te hacían volar.

Venga, sal conmigo.

No – dijo Alex ahora había llegado a donde estaban las Brujitas de Chocolate, a Alex se le abrieron los ojos.

Si, seamos novios.´

No – Alex tenía un montón de Brujitas en las manos y ya se dirigía a la caja para pagarlas.

¿Por qué no?

Bien, ¿quieres saber porque no? – dijo dándole a la encargada de la tienda las Brujitas de Chocolate para que las registrara.

Sí, quiero saber porque no, porque no lo entiendo.

Bien – Alex se volteo hacia él y tomo una gran cantidad de aire – porque eres un niñato, un engreído, un ego centrista, un pervertido, un idiota y un mujeriego. Señora ¿usted seria novia de un sujeto como él, después de saber todo lo que acabo de decir? – le pregunto Alex a la encargada de la tiendo quien la miro.

Pues por todo lo que le compro creí que ya eran novios – Alex le envió una mirada acecina a la vendedora.

¿lo ves?

Y para demás hacen una pareja preciosa – Alex esta vez miro a la señora con incredulia.

¿ves lo que te digo?

No, porque no entiendo porque aun no lo entiendes, tu solo quieres salir conmigo porque soy la única chica con la que no has salido, después te cansaras de mí y me votaras y eso será máximo en una semana.

No es verdad, yo te quiero, ¿Por qué no me crees?

¿Cómo te voy a creer si se lo dices a todas las chicas que conoces? – dijo Alex saliendo rápidamente de la tienda.

¡Alex! – grito Sirius - ¿Cuánto es? – dijo afanado.

Un galeón y un knut

¿Qué? – casi se le cae la cara pero le pago o más bien le tiro el dinero a la señora y salió corriendo tras Alex, la alcanzo rápidamente en mitad de la calle.

¿Así que no me crees? – dijo Sirius cogiéndola del brazo.

No.

¿no crees que te amo de verdad?

No.

Bien, entonces are que me creas. Hace un tiempo me dijiste que las cosas no eran solo palabras, eran también acciones, pues bien, dime qué te parece esta acción – aun cogiéndola del brazo tomo aire y grito - ¡TE AMO ALEX! ¡TE AMO ENSERIO! – grito tan fuerte que todos los que estaban por el lugar (muchos) voltearon a mirarlos.

¿Qué haces? – dijo Alex aun sin comprender.

¡NO ME IMPORTA GRITARLO NI QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SEPA! ¡YO SIRIUS BLACK AMO A ALEX LESTRANGE! – a esas Alturas los que estaban en las tiendas habían salido a mirar que pasaba, habían unas mil personas rodeándolos.

Sirius todo el mundo nos está mirando – dijo incomoda Alex mirando a todo el mundo, incluso la señora de Honeydukes estaba ahí.

¡TE AMO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SEPA, NI ME IMPORTA QUE OPINEN! ¡YO TE AMO ALEX!

Claro si, para ya Sirius – dijo sonriéndole a todos los que los miraban, como Sirius seguía gritando, ella arrastro a Sirius a donde no hubiera nadie – ya puedes callarte.

¿ahora me crees? – dijo seductoramente, ella soltó un bufido y rodo los ojos.

Supongo que eso me sirve para creer que no te da pena nada.

Bien, si aun no has captado el mensaje volveré a gritar – se preparo para tomar aire…

No, no – el soltó el aire que había atrapado y la miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado – mira, está bien… eso me pareció un poco sincero pero eso no quiere decir que…

¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que no son solo caprichos míos.

No, eso solo significa que eres un niñato, porque está bien, eso que hiciste puede que quiera decir que te gusto un poco – cuando Sirius iba a alegar ella se apresuro a seguir hablando – pero eso no quiere decir que seas capaz de tener una novia, no sabes ni siquiera que significa la palabra novios, ¿Cómo vas a saber de una relación?

Déjame probártelo – Alex abrió los ojos y le dio un tic en el ojo, ella no quería que le demostraran nada.

No quiero que pruebes…

Si, te voy a probar que si soy un buen novio. ¿Qué te parece si te haces mi novia por una semana? Andamos juntos una semana, como novios y cuando la semana termine tú eliges, si soy un buen novio o no – (Sirius Pov: pero obviamente elegirá que soy el hombre ideal, se casara conmigo y tendremos hijos, es brillante, brillante como el oro *risa malvada (como la de Iza en las locuras del emperador)*).

O, claro que no, no no no no – se negó rápidamente Alex.

¿entonces como vas a saber que soy un mal novio?

Prefiero no saberlo, porque harás lo que yo ya te dije, saldrás conmigo y me votaras en una semana, solo que me estas engatusando con otras palabras, y lo más malo es que me lo dices directo "solo una semana" – Alex estaba realmente indignada (Alex Pov: ni que fuese estúpida) – no soy una de las idiotas con las que sueles salir.

No me entiendes Alex, yo saldré contigo todo lo que tu quiera, por mi sería mejor que fuera para siempre, solo te digo que si no te agrada como soy de novio me te dejare en paz en una semana, y no te volveré a molestar nunca más, de hecho ni me veras de nuevo – (Alex Pov: Con eso de NUNCA podría ser una estúpida).

Has de estar muy seguro de ti mismo – dijo con mala cara Alex.

Si – dijo sonriendo.

Pues entonces sí, acepto, pero quería decirte que no creo que seas un bueno novio.

¿enserio soy un ser tan malo? – dijo con cara de perrito mojado.

Si, eres realmente un idiota – dijo Alex riendo ante la cara que hizo Sirius, el se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras ella reía a carcajadas… Alex se percato de que la miraba y paro de reír - ¿q-que te pasa?

Sirius como respuesta la cogió del brazo y la halo hacia a él uniendo la boca de él y la de ella, Alex abrió los ojos ante ese acto y cuando se lo fue a quitar de encima él le cogió ambas muñecas, en otras circunstancias Sirius la hubiese pegado contra la pared que tenían al lado y la besaría hasta que no sintiera los labios pero ese no era el beso que él se esperaba, por alguna razón fue solo algo como un "besito" ni siquiera fue profundo y duro como solo 5 segundos porque se separo de ella, y de inmediato recibió una cachetada.

¿Qué te pasa idiota?

¿Qué me pasa de qué?

¿Por qué me besaste? – dijo Alex enojada… o eso parecía.

Somos novios, ahora puedo besarte cuando quiera – dijo y la miro fija y tiernamente a los ojos, Alex se quedo como congelada pero su neurona de responder llego sin ser llamada.

Y yo puedo cachetearte cuando quiera.

No te pongas brava, somos novios.

Novios de mentiras.

No somos novios de mentiras, somos novios enserio.

Pero si tú me dijiste…

Te dije que podías dejarme cuando quisieras pero no que fuéramos novios de mentiras – dijo un poco enfadado.

Bueno lo que tú digas – dijo Alex quitándole importancia., Sirius vio algo sobre la cabeza de Alex y sonrió.

Ven… - dijo cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola a un camino donde habían arboles de cerezo, como ya eran inicios de otoño todo el piso estaba rosado muchos árboles estaban sin ni una sola hoja en ellos, pero al fondo había uno intacto.

Qué bonito – dijo sin pensar Alex.

Lo sé, pero no tan hermoso como tu – dijo sonriéndole Sirius.

Qué cosas dices – dijo aun mirando el lugar pero le dio un suave golpe a Sirius, ambos se quedaron callados mirando el lugar.

¿quieres ser mi novia? – le susurro cerca del oído Sirius.

Si, ya te dije que si – dijo aun en maravillada Alex, Sirius sonrió.

Me haces muy feliz – Alex volvió de su mundo.

Pero si ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Sí, pero no debajo de un árbol de cerezo – dijo con una sonrisa enorme y hermosamente alegre en su rostro.

Es un árbol de cerezo eterno, hay muy pocos en el mundo, ellos crecen pero nunca mueren ni se encojen, son eternos y puros.

Como nuestro amor – dijo mirando la reacción de Alex.

Si… ¿Qué?, claro que no que cosas que… yo no dije si…l yo quería decir sí, claro. Estas soñando enserio… y yo, yo no quería decir que… - (Alex Pov: -/- no lo puedo creer pareces mongólica) – si bueno, yo no quería que… eso quiere decir que… ya sabes, yo no pienso – ya no había manera de sacar la pata, Sirius se le quedo mirando de nuevo, con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Qué me miras? – Alex estaba un poco enojada por su falta de respuesta en momentos difíciles.

Sirius volvió a tomarla del brazo y la acerco a él dejando sus narices juntas.

¿Qu-Q-Que quieres ahora? – dijo Alex nerviosa por la cercanía podía sentir la respiración de Sirius, y también sentía el aroma de Sirius, ese olor hacia que el cerebro de Alex dejase de funcionar.

Quiero que me beses – él ni se lo podía creer, la tenía tan cerca con ese aroma a Jazmín y Lavanda, y para demás se había perdido en el mar de los ojos de Alex. A Alex le volvió a funcionar el cerebro al oír esas palabras

¿y porque te b-besaría? – pero eso solo sonó como un silencioso murmullo sus ojos se perdieron en los de él.

Sus ojos pasaron de los bellos ojos de Sirius hacia sus labios, lentamente ella se alzo un poquito de puntas para alcanzar los labios de él. Sirius ya tenía cerrado los ojos cuando sintió el contacto con Alex un calor agradable estallo en él como una bomba y bajo su cabeza para hacer más profundo el contacto. Alex sintió como una descarga eléctrica traspasaba todo su cuerpo. Sirius cogió las caderas de Alex para acercarla mas a él, ella pesos sus manos en el cuello de Sirius. Sirius entro lentamente en la boca de Alex, el beso era lento y profundo, era como si hace se dijeran lo que sentían, todo su amor y otros sentimientos, Alex metió sus manos en el cabello de Sirius en la pego mas a él poniendo una mano en la cintura de Alex y otra en la cadera de ella. Se siguieron besando un rato pero finalmente el aire se le termino a ambos, así que se separaron, Alex apenas pudo dio dos pasos para atrás, jadeando, Sirius tenía una sonrisa que Alex nunca había visto, por lo que bajo la cabeza sonrojada. Sirius también estaba jadeando pero su sonrisa se volvió más grande cuando Alex sonrojada bajo la cabeza, ese era el beso que él estaba esperando, después de que ambos recobraron el aliento, hubo un momento en silencio.

¿quieres ir a Honeydukes o besarme de nuevo? – Alex alzo su rastro aun sonrojado, pero no le salieron las palabras. Sirius se le acerco los dos pasos cogió con ambas manos la cara de Alex y dándole otro tierno beso.

Yo… yo iba decir que quería ir a Honeydukes – su cerebro iniciaba funcionar, Sirius rio de nuevo.

Bien, pero tú solo pídelo y te daré los besos que quieras.

Que tonterías dices, no besas tan bien como crees – (Alex Pov: si, si que besa muy bien *baba*).

Ya te he dado un beso, ahora no podrás vivir sin mis besos – dijo Sirius sobrado de sí mismo.

¿y qué te hace creer eso?

Que yo ya no puedo vivir sin los tuyos – Alex volvió a sonrojarse pero le contesto sin problemas, como decíamos la neurona de contestar llegaba sin que se lo pidieran.

Entonces el problema es tuyo, vamos a Honeydukes, se me quedo la bolsa de brujitas de chocolate.

Bien, vamos – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola de nuevo a la calle principal de Hogsmeade donde Sirius había hecho su show y donde estaba la tienda de Honeydukes, entrando la encargada de la tienda se les quedo mirando.

Esto… nosotros veníamos por las brujitas de chocolate – dijo Alex un poco perturbada por la manera en que la vendedora y todos los que estaban en la tienda los miraban.

Si claro, sabía que volverían – dijo amablemente la señora mirando con asombro y ternura a Sirius… - eres un chico muy simpático, así que te puedo regalar algo que escojas.

¿enserio? – la anciana asintió.

¿quieres algo?

¿Tus besos se venden? – Alex se puso roja.

¿quieres algo de comer? – Alex repitió la pregunta.

Pues ya que me lo regalan me gustaría un helado de esos que te hacen volar.

Claro, ya te lo traigo – dijo la anciana y se fue.

No tienes que decirles a todos que estamos saliendo – dijo Alex aun perturbada, juraría que la señora de la tienda la había mirado mal, seguro porque había dicho cosas malas de Sirius.

¿Por qué no? Si yo quiero que todos se enteren – dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero.

Porque no es un noviazgo verdadero.

Ya te dije que…

Aquí está tu helado Sirius.

Gracias anciana – Alex se puso la mano en la frente, le había dicho a la señora "anciana" y de frente.

De nada hijo – y lo peor es que no le importaba a la señora en absoluto, Alex hizo mala cara.

¿y cómo es que se sabe el nombre de Sirius? – Sirius asintió desde los aires estaba comiéndose el helado y volaba unos cincuenta centímetros sobre el piso.

Pues porque cuando Sirius hizo esa hermosa declaración en la calle dijo su nombre Sirius Black, y el tuyo Alex Lestrange – Alex bajo la cabeza con un aura maligna.

Así que es por eso…

Y tú no deberías ser tan dura con él y darle una oportunidad – dijo la señora mirándola como quien quiere matar a alguien.

No me mire así anciana – la señora la miro mucho peor, genial, no le molestaba que Sirius le dijera anciana pero sí que ella se lo dijera, lo que le faltaba – se lo digo porque ahora somos novios.

¿enserio? – la anciana casi daba salticos.

Sí, pero no se ponga tan alegre es de menti…

No es de mentiras – dijo Sirius desde los aires.

Como sea, vámonos Sirius, hasta luego señora de la mirada malvada – y salió de la tienda cuando oyó un sonido como de quien se golpea con la puerta.

Ya te ayudo Sirius – dijo sin tener que voltear para saber lo que había pasado, a Sirius se le había olvidado que volaba y se había dado contra la pared sobre la puerta cayendo al piso.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto Capitulo – ¿Y nosotros en que estamos, en la guerra o en el amor?

El silencio solo era incomodo, todo en silencio, con esfuerzo se escuchaba el sonido de las velas consumiéndose, los platos ya estaban totalmente vacios, Lily y James veían hacia la ventana ambos incómodos, ni siquiera el mesero se había aparecido para cobrarles la comida.

Va a llover – la que interrumpió el silencio fue Lily.

Si… entonces.

Deberíamos irnos ya – dijo y sin decir más se levanto de su puestos y se encamino hacia la puerta, James estaba bastante incomodo sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación que rondaba su cabeza desde el día anterior, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y salió tras Lily, ella ya iba bastante adelante, el suspiro frustrado, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la siguió sin apresurar el paso.

Lily había esperado que James se pararía a su lado después de pegar una carrera, pero cuando llego al camino que iba a Hogwarts a las afueras de Hogsmeade y no había señales de él, se paro y sin evitarlo volteo a mirar a su espalda, hay estaba James con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza miraba el cielo, Lily también dirigió su mirada al cielo, lo que fuera para no mirarlo a él, se encontró un atardecer, como el de la noche anterior, sin poderlo evitar sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Bonito, ¿verdad? – estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera se había percatado de que James estaba junto a ella.

Si, solo en Hogwarts he visto un atardecer tan precioso – Lily ni se molesto en mirarlo.

Yo solo contigo he visto un atardecer tan precioso – Lily volteo a mirarlo por primera vez en todo el día, el la estaba mirando también.

No quiero repetir la conversación que tuvimos ayer – le advirtió seriamente a James.

Solo creo que deberíamos aclarar algunas cosas – dijo James restándole un poco de importancia.

No hay nada que aclarar.

Uhm – dijo James como si se lo pensara, y sin previo aviso puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Lily y la despeino, Lily se quedo un poco en shock, para luego quitarse el cabello de la cara y ver a James corriendo mientras se reía, ella también se rio y salió corriendo tras él.

Bueno era de esperarse que Lily a pesar de poner todo su empeño no lo pudo ni rosar, James era el mas rápido de todo Hogwarts, ya casi iban llegando a Hogwarts cuando Lily se rindió y callo sentada en el césped, le hubiera gustado avisarle a James pero le faltaba el aliento.

¿ya te has cansado? – dijo riendo James, se había dado cuenta de que Lily no lo perseguía casi de inmediato ya que la risa de ella se había espumado, Lily le mando una mirada acecina como respuesta.

No James, es que me he tirado al piso para ver si era cierto que las hormigas caminan… MIRA, era verdad – dijo con el ceño fruncido, James se rio y le extendió la mano.

Te ayudo.

Gracias – dijo Lily cogiéndole la mano a él, pero al hacerlo lo tiro al piso.

¿Qué? – la que reía ahora era Lily, James se sentó junto a ella – eso no se vale.

Claro que sí, todo se vale en la guerra y el amor – Lily aun buscaba su aliento.

Y nosotros en que estamos, ¿en guerra o en amor? – Lily se enderezo aun tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, lo miro de reojo con una gran sonrisa, se levanto del suelo.

Anda, ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts – James se levando y se paro junto a ella dispuesto a no dejarla ir.

Aun no me has respondido la pregunta – Lily se le quedo mirando fijamente aun con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Lily estaba un poco más segura que el día anterior, con decir que casi no durmió matándose la cabeza pensando en el, pero no era que ya estuviera totalmente decidida, el seguía siendo el idiota de siempre, como respuesta le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, James se quedo con los ojos abierto, sorprendido.

¡Una carrera hasta Hogwarts! – grito Lily saliendo a correr antes de que James reaccionara – esta vez si te ganare – James reacciono cuando ella ya iba bastante lejos.

Eso es trampa – dijo corriendo tras ella.

No sabía si estar feliz o confuso por la respuesta de Lily, pero mejor no preocuparse, algo era algo. Pero algo estaba decidido, no se iba a dejar ganar esa carrera, por lo que corrió aun más deprisa.

La situación no era menos tensa entre Remus y Jean, habían durado caminando todo el día y a pesar de que ambos estaban cansados no se atrevían a romper el silencio y decir que pararan a descansar un rato, porque la verdad ninguno de los dos pensaba en descanso, los dos estaban practicando un discurso mental.

Esto, Jean – Jean estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho y siguió caminando – Jean – ella seguía caminando, a Remus le salió una gota de la nuca y se acerco a Jean poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Jean.

¿Qué? – dijo como despertando de un largo sueño – si, si – dijo contestando como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta – no…

Remus/Jean - tengo que hablar contigo –dijeron los dos a la vez.

Mira Jean yo no soy quien tú crees, y no pienso dejar que sigas conmigo no puedo, porque tu… - Remus.

Tu eres especial y es precisamente el problema, yo no puedo tener a nadie especial… - Jean.

El problema no eres tú, soy yo… enserio me gustaría que no terminara así, pero es mejor cortar esto de raíz… - Remus.

No puedo dejar que una estupidez mía también te afecte a ti… - Jean.

No digo que no la pase bien, porque enserio eres muy especial, pero… - Remus.

Mejor dejemos esto aquí – volvieron a decir los dos a la vez, un trueno sonó en ese preciso momento, ambos se dieron la espalda y se fueron caminando para lados contrarios.

Estaba todo oscuro, un rayo atravesó el cielo y casi al mismo instante un potente trueno estallo en los cielos, Alex levanto la vista al cielo en ese momento una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla.

Tienen ganas de llover – Sirius hablo a su lado, habían estado sentados un buen rato, hablando de cualquier cosa.

Vamos ya a Hogwarts – dijo Alex levantándose.

Pero si estábamos muy a gusto aquí – Sirius tenía un puchero divino en el rostro.

Deja de quejarte…

Pero Alex, un ratito ma… - se quedo callado porque acababa de tronar otra vez– vamos – dijo mientras cogía a Alex del brazo y la llevaba arrastrada junto a él.

Idiota, yo puedo sola – dijo soltándose bruscamente de él.

¿pero cuál es el problema preciosa, a que le tienes miedo? – él y la estúpida pregunta de "a quien le tienes miedo?" Alex lo miro asesinamente.

Tal vez a que tú me querías arrancar el brazo – Alex empezó a caminar indignada, Hogsmeade estaba casi vacío, la calle principal estaba vacía y todos los almacenes cerrados, excepto un local donde dentro había una fiesta, Sirius se fue caminando junto a Alex.

¿Por qué no corremos? Quiere llover

Aun no llueve – Sirius tuvo que admitir que era verdad, y siguió caminando junto a ella en silencio.

El trayecto era largo y todos se habían trepado a las carrozas así que de nuevo les tocaba devolverse a pie, Alex no mostraba señales de estar incomoda en el silencio pero Sirius… uhm, pues él era de los que no apreciaban la belleza del silencio, así que estaba muy inquieto, al paso de los minutos Sirius se relajo, empezó a caer una brisa, Sirius estaba realmente enfadado con el cielo, era el día mas feliz de su vida y ahora empezaba a llover llevándose lo hermoso del día al caño. Volteo a mirar a Alex con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ella se abrazaba a ella misma y temblaba un poco, el cabello ya estaba casi totalmente mojado, a Sirius se le deshizo la sonrisa, Alex traía una camisa de sisa, y nada más, ¿Cómo salía en un día así sin chaqueta?, bueno en la mañana estaba haciendo un sol inmenso, pero hasta el se había traído una gran chaqueta porque estaban en otoño, las lluvias y el frio. Sirius mientras seguía maldiciendo el clima se quito su chaqueta.

Ten – dijo pasándole la chaqueta a Alex, ella se le quedo viendo a él y a la chaqueta.

No es necesario, no tengo frio – dijo dejando de abrazarse a ella misma y caminando "relajadamente" a pesar del temblor de sus manos, Sirius supo que era inútil discutir con ella así que puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Alex- te digo que…

No reproches – Alex suspiro y bajo la mirada al piso la verdad se estaba muy calentito y a gusto con la chaqueta enzima, y ya estaba lloviendo realmente fuerte, pero como la chaqueta era de cuero Alex podía considerarse afortunada.

Pero tú… ¿Qué no tienes frio? – dijo mirándole la ropa toda mojada de Sirius.

No, estoy más acostumbrado, soy fuerte…

Yo también soy…

Alex, déjalo así

Alex se volvió a quedar en silencio, bajo la mirada de nuevo, y metió sus brazos en las mangas, la chaqueta negra le quedaba enorme, las mangas eran casi del doble que sus brazos y la marca de los hombros le quedaba casi en los codos, realmente Alex quedaba como un fideo dentro de la chaqueta, suspiro y se abrazo ella misma, la chaqueta también le quedaba un poco larga, pero a pesar de que podía deducir que se veía ridícula, se sentía realmente cómoda dentro de ella, y todo el aroma de Sirius la inundaba, así que decidió no quejarse mas.

Te ves adorable – dijo Sirius a su lado.

No te burles.

No, enserio, te ves preciosa.

Pues tu… - Alex se volteo dispuesta a contestarle algo ofensivo pero no se le ocurrió nada, se veía sencillamente hermoso, todo mojado, con el cabello pegado a su rostro y esa sonrisa… *baba* - no te burles – a la neurona respondona tampoco le llegaron ideas, pero de que respondía algo, respondía.

Te luce, te vez más hermosa de lo normal.

¡ja! Claro ¿ahora soy más bonita cuando parezco un gato mojado? – era peligroso seguir mirando algo tan bello como lo que tenia al frente así que siguió caminando sin mirarlo.

Sí, porque eres mi gatita mojada – Alex paró en seco y lo volteo a mirar con cara de "dijiste MI gatita mojada?" Sirius decidió evitarse el regaño y con su mano alzo la barbilla de ella y le planto un beso, Alex se sorprendió, seguía sin acostumbrarse a esa situación, el beso fue corto, pero Alex estaba sonrojada.

Tenemos que hablar sobre eso, ¿no me podrías avisar cada vez que vas a hacer eso? Así yo me puedo preparar psicológicamente – (Alex Pov: ¿pero qué rayos dijiste? Ahora sabrá que te hace un daño psicológico temporal cada vez que te besa… Tonta, Tonta).

No – dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacía sentir a Alex como si se estuviera desmayando, claro que lo sabia disimular muy bien – porque si te aviso, se le quita la emoción y no te sonrojarías de esa manera tan adorable… además, son reflejos míos, no sé cuando lo voy a hacer, así que no te puedo avisar.

Bah, excusas – Sirius se rio ante el comentario de Alex, entonces Alex se acordó de que un aguacero estaba cayendo sobre ellos – entre mas rápido lleguemos a Hogwarts mejor, y no te burles de mi – dijo con la cabeza gacha y cabello le tapaba los ojos, y además un aura oscura había aparecido alrededor de ella, como en los animes.

Si… si vamos a Hogwarts – dijo Sirius con un poco de miedo.

Empezó a llover encima de ella, Jean frunció el ceño, ahora no solo había tenido que terminar con el chico que le gusta y que es un ángel con ella, sino que también tendría que afrontar un resfriado, todo estaba vacío, no había ni una sola carroza y el cielo no dejaba de llorar (Jean Pov: parece que el clima va acorde conmigo) iba caminando con paso apresurado pero el camino estaba tan solo que le inicio a dar un poco de miedo, oscuridad, truenos, tristeza y miedo no van de la mano, era la primera vez que venía a Hogsmeade, y había vagado por mucho tiempo junto a Remus, para que se separaran en un lugar que no conocía, y no se veía Hogsmeade, esperaba que una carroza pasara y pudiera treparse en ella, pero no había ninguna señal de que eso sucediera, el camino por el que iba era solo tierra y rocas, y todo el piso ahora que llovía era lodo, entonces simplemente era una niña perdida entre la lluvia, pero había sido su error (Jean Pov: Le hubiera dicho eso a Remus en un lugar que conociera) en fin, lo único que podía hacer era seguir caminando hasta encontrar un lugar que conociera. Sin saber cómo llego frente a la casa de los Gritos, un rayo traspaso el cielo.

Que terrorífico – dijo, pero al contrario de sus palabras se fue acercando a la casa sin miedo alguno, pensaba quedarse en ese lugar hasta que escampara.

_FLASH BACK_

_Oh mira, que casa más hermosa – dijo Jean, era la primera palabra que pronunciaba en todo el camino. _

_¿te parece hermosa? – dijo Remus sorprendido._

_Si, algún día me gustaría vivir en una casa como esa._

_Serás la única que piensa eso._

_¿tu crees? A mí me parece de lo más normal que alguien quiera vivir en un lugar así._

_En las noches… esa casa se vuelve de lo más horrible, es como si no quedara rastro de lo que era antes… por eso es que digo que nadie querría vivir en un lugar así._

_Venga, eso no me importaría, son solo las noches, y te apuesto que puede parecer terrorífica, pero por dentro sigue siendo el mismo lugar acogedor – decía Jean con una gran sonrisa._

_Que bonitas palabras – y después de eso Remus se sumió en sus pensamientos._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Detuvo su marcha hacia la casa, y una luz brillo en sus ojos, ya se acordaba de donde estaba, solo tenía que caminar un poco hacia la derecha y llegaría al pueblo, al lado del camino a Hogwarts, y era solo seguirlo para llegar a dormir en su cama, al parecer esa casa era su salvación.

Alex y Sirius estaban frente a frente en la sala común de Hogwarts, ambos mojados, Alex parecía realmente incomoda y Sirius solo la miraba atentamente, sin duda habían pasado un rato agradable, pero… ¿Qué se dice en un momento como ese?, ese era el debate de su cabeza, pero obviamente al final no hizo ninguna de las cosas que había pensado y salió por hacer algo que a ella misma le sorprendió, se quito la chaqueta y casi se la tiro a Sirius.

Gracias… adiós – y sin más se dio la media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él.

Alex…

¿q-Qué? – dijo sin voltear.

Los cuartos de las chicas quedan por el otro lado, Alex se puso rojísima y intentando alzar el orgullo que le quedaba se dio la media vuelta y se fue en dirección a Sirius, el segundo en que paso por su lado se le hizo eterno, pero peor fue cuando sintió que una mano la cogía del brazo.

Si quieres quédatela – le decía Sirius poniéndole la chaqueta enfrente.

No, es tuya… adiós – y casi corriendo subió a su habitación.

Adiós – le dijo Sirius sonriente a la vacía sala común.

Alex corrió escaleras arriba y abrió rápidamente la puerta para cerrarla con la misma rapidez a su espalda, y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

¿eh? Parece que llegaste de buen humor Alex – Lily estaba cepillándose el cabello sentada en su cama.

Claro que no – dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia pero aun sonreía.

Uhm, bueno, como digas mejor ve y te bañas, si no quieres resfriarte.

Si – Alex le hizo caso a Lily sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, hasta que el calor del agua y el vapor la inundo y su cabeza inicio a pensar coherentemente.

Es Sirius, y no cualquier Sirius, es Sirius Black, el chico que sale con todas las chicas de Hogwarts se aprovecha de ellas, las enamora sin saberlo y luego les rompe el corazón, era mejor que no se acostumbrara a eso, era solo una semana de prueba, y eso sería todo, y a pesar de lo que quisiera hacer tenía que guardar la compostura, suspiro. Y no era solo eso, pues ya tenía claro que no se iba a enamorar de él, por difícil que fuera, también estaba el problema de Jean, Remus, James y Lily, ¿Qué dirían ellos?, decidió que lo mejor era no hablarles acerca de que solo saldrían una semana, porque querría ahorrarse explicaciones incomodas de cómo había sucedido los hechos ese día.

Salió de la ducha se puso la piyama y salió secándose el cabello, Lily estaba acostada mirando al techo pensativa.

¿en qué piensas?

En nada – claramente mentía.

Lily quería hacerte una pregunta – se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja y se quedo en silencio frente a ella.

Sí, claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Lil… ¿Qué me dirías si yo te dijera que… que salgo con Sirius?

Pues te diría que eres una tonta, que tarde o temprano te romperá el corazón – dijo Lily como si nada, a Alex casi se le cae el rostro – es un idiota, solo sabe jugar con las chicas, y… hablando de él, ¿Qué tan terrible fue la cita de hoy con él?

Eto… pues – no era fácil decirle la verdad con las cosas que le acababa de decir.

¿si?

Ahora somos novios – era mejor no dar detalles.

¿Qué? – Lily tenía los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos y de repente se lanzo sobre Alex - ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿estas enferma?, ¿puedes escucharme con claridad?, ¿te diste algún golpe? – decía mientras la examinaba.

¡Lily! – Alex se la quito de encima como pudo – es verdad – Lily se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto por la cabeza gacha de su amiga.

Entonces seguro la cita estuvo muy buena – Alex se sonrojo un poco - ¿Qué paso?

Pues… nada solo, quedamos ser novios, y pues… si, esa cita estuvo más de lo que esperaba de Sirius Black.

Bueno, pues entonces ¿Qué puedo decir? – Lily seguía sorprendida.

Es solo… bueno, estamos saliendo casi como un juego.

Pues eso ya me lo esperaba, las relaciones de Sirius son todas juegos… pero Alex…

No Lily, lo diferente ahora es que yo sé que es un juego y solo le sigo la cuerda.

¿y porque le sigues la cuerda?

Para que me deje de molestar, es solo eso… hasta mañana Lily

Espera Alex… - Alex ya estaba en su cama.

¿si?

Nada, hasta mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Sexto Capítulo – Cuñado

¿Qué tu qué? – James pego un grito tan alto que todo Gryffindor se despertó sobresaltado, aunque a la hora que era la mayoría ya estaban en las duchas o baños, o incluso estudiando en la sala común.

Venga, no grites… pero te lo dije nadie se escapa de Sirius Black, al final todas caen a mis brazos – decía un orgulloso Sirius levantando el mentón.

No le veo lógica, enserio – Remus seguía leyendo uno de los libros que nadie sabía de que se trataban.

No, es imposible, Alex no puede salir contigo… NO PUEDE – Sirius miro con mala cara a su "mejor" amigo.

¿y porque no puede? – dijo el moreno más alto.

Porque no, tu eres un… ya sabes y ella es muy pequeña, no sé cómo es que pude dejarte jugar siquiera un poco con ella, debí pararte desde el principio – James estaba alterado caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación casi abriendo un hueco en el suelo.

Perdona pero no te entiendo – Remus dejo de leer su libro y miro a los dos chicos, James indignado y Sirius… ¿confundido? – a que te refieres exactamente James.

Pues que Alex no puede salir con Sirius, y no debí a ver dejado siquiera que empezara con su jueguito de "me gustas Alex" – lo ultimo lo dijo con vocecita chillona, Sirius lo miro con mala cara, Remus se quedo mirando a Sirius en espera a que dijera algo.

Yo no hablo así – Remus agacho la cabeza y le salió una gotita de sudor y una sonrisa de comprensión.

Venga ni que fuera tu hermana para que te pusieras así – bufo Sirius.

¿y tú que sabes?

¿entonces si es tu hermana? ¡CUÑADO! – James de la impresión cayó a la cama, (Hizo PLOFF como condorito).

Maldito el día que te inicio a gustar Alex – murmuro James indignado mientras Salía de la habitación.

_FLASH BACK_

_Hola, Cornamenta – decía Sirius, el galán de Hogwarts._

_Sirius, ¿y ese milagro? – James jugaba con su Snitch dorada distraído mirando una montaña, estaba en una silla alrededor del lago a las afueras de Hogwarts, el lugar favorito de James._

_Acabo de terminar con Mandie Harrison y no tenía nada importante que hacer._

_¿Mandie? La de Ravenclaw… creí que salías con Rosalie Williams de Slytherin – James no prestaba mucha atención era una conversación común entre ellos._

_No con ella termine ayer._

_Entonces, si hoy empezaste con otra chica y terminaste el mismo día es que… ¿ya te la tiraste, tan pronto? – ahora James si estaba sorprendido._

_Ya me conoces no pierdo el tiempo – rio Sirius – parece que no es de las chicas "angelito" como se pensaba, es de las fáciles puedes salir con ella… pero no hoy, creo que le afecto que le terminara – decía Sirius acordándose de la cara llena de lagrimas de la chica, se estremeció – no me gusta que las mujeres lloren._

_No, ya sabes no quiero estar con otra que no sea mi pelirroja… ¿Y si no te gusta porque las haces llorar casi a diario? – a James le salió una gotita de la nuca._

_No soy de lo que se atan a alguien… hablando de eso, venía a hablarte de eso Cornamenta._

_¿acaso te vas a atar con alguien? – rio el azabache._

_Si – a James de la sorpresa se le escapo la Snitch y casi se cae de la silla._

_¿perdona?_

_Sí, creo que se me ha pegado tu estupidez…_

_¿mi estupidez?_

_Si, tu amor por Lily se me ha pegado – James dio un bote y se puso en posición de ataque._

_¿te has enamorado de Lily? – salto James histérico._

_No, no Cornamenta, tranquilo – el chico le sonrió y se sentó de nuevo junto a él – me he enamorado, de Alex Lestrange – James se quedo en silencio unos segundos para luego saltar y pararse frente a él de nuevo, señalándolo con la varita._

_¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sirius Black? _

_Soy yo Cornamenta - el moreno reía divertido frente al acto de James._

_¿Qué haces las lunas llenas? – le pregunto con desconfianza James._

_Voy a la casa de los gritos para ver a Remus convertirse en un peludo animal, lo saco de paseo en forma de perro negro junto a un ciervo idiota que me está señalando con su varita – James guardo su varita pero aun lo miraba con sospecha._

_¿me estas tomando el pelo?... primero me dices que estas enamorado, lo dice Sirius Black, cuyo lema es "nunca me voy a enamorar" y luego me dices que es de Alex Lestrange alias "la chica borde" con la que te peleas a diario desde hace 6 años, ¡JA! ¿y esperas que me lo crea? ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida? – dijo James mientras riendo miraba a todos lados alrededor de él - ¡Ya me he dado cuenta, ya pueden dejar de grabar!_

_Deja de decir tonterías – Sirius se paro y le puso una mano en el hombro para que dejara de buscar algo que no había - es enserio – lo miro a los ojos seriamente, a James se le borro la sonrisa del hombro._

_Vaya – su amigo nunca se había puesto en esa sintonía de seriedad, desde que ese verano cuando se había apartado de su familia._

_Lo sé, ni yo lo entiendo… me ha rondado eso por la cabeza todo el verano, desde… ese momento junto a ella, ¿Por qué era que quería estar al lado de ella todo el tiempo y la única manera de hacerlo era pelear con ella?, ¿Por qué cuando no la tenía cerca no dejaba de pensar en ella y en cómo hacerla enojar?... antes de ese momento no me había puesto a pensar en eso, creí que solo era una chica que me caía mal (cosa rara ya que a Sirius nunca se le paso por la cabeza que una chica le cayera mal), pero después de pensarlo lo he decidido, y no creas, fue difícil aceptarlo… - James abrió la boca y después de aproximadamente 15 minutos en que ambos amigos se miraban, James de repente soltó una carcajada._

_Ella nunca te va a decir que si – dijo sínicamente._

_Ya veras, todas terminan cayendo a mis brazos – dijo Sirius, y salió corriendo._

_¿A dónde vas, Canuto?_

_Es que ya se lo he dicho ayer a Alex… y pues… no se la creyó, así que voy a repetírselo hoy para que sepa que es verdad._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Maldito el día en que elegí a Herbologia como materia para sexto curso – murmuraba una rubia muy molesta, no había podido comer porque aun le faltaba un capítulo entero del libro de Herbologia por aprenderse para el "examen de introducción a la Herbologia" que les había puesto Sprout.

Veo que estas de malas pulgas Alex – recostado contra la pared se encontraba Sirius mirándola sonriente, cuando vio que la chica no se molestaba considero seguro sentarse junto a ella.

Pues he estado mejor – Alex miraba con mala cara el enorme libro que tenía en sus piernas, al que así quisiera no podía alzar sin que le doliese la espalda.

Qué libro más grande, ¿para qué materia es?

Herbologia – Sirius la miro extrañado.

¿escogiste Herbologia?

Si

Serás la única…

Y soy la única de Gryffindor – bufo Alex con fastidio.

¿y porque la dejaste si era selectiva? – Sirius no parecía hallarle cuerda a eso.

Es necesario para lo que quiero estudiar… como tú, tú tomaste las materias para ser auror – Sirius entendió de repente eso, todas las materias que había escogido eran para su carrera, aunque él no quisiera escoger historia de la magia, le tocaba.

Ah, claro… ¿y tú qué quieres estudiar? – Alex lo miro divertida.

Adivina

Mínimo quieres ser contable.

Claro que no, odio los números – Alex se levanto con dificultad y perdió un poco el equilibrio por el peso del libro, si no fuese porque Sirius tenia buenos reflejos Alex se daba contra el piso, la cogió por la cintura y aprovecho el caso para al levantarla darle un beso en la mejilla.

Estos si son buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, Alex se dispuso a gritarle, pero en vez de eso, se separo de el enojada, pero aun le costaba cargar con el libro por lo que hecho la espalda hacia atrás y así mantuvo un poco el equilibrio – te ayudo

Sirius le cogió el libro sin esfuerzo alguno y le estiro una mano para que la cogiera, Alex estiro su mano para agarrársela cuando capto lo que estaba haciendo la bajo decidida, Sirius suspiro estaba tan cerca, Alex inicio a caminar a zancadas al gran comedor, tan enfadada estaba que dejo la maleta en el asiento.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron bruscamente todos los presentes voltearon a mirar la puerta donde una enojada Alex entraba a grandes y fuertes pasos los chicos iniciaron a chiflarle y decirle piropos hasta que detrás de ella entro con paso elegante un moreno mandándole miradas asesinas a todo aquel que osase mandarle un piropo a su chica, la imagen dejo a más de uno asombrado, pero no por el enojo de Alex, ni por los celos de Sirius eso era normal, lo extraño era que el chico cargara no solo su maleta sino también la de Alex y se sentara junto a ella, la mayoría supuso que el chico había perdido una apuesta y ese día tendría que ser el sirviente de Alex, ni rosaban la verdad.

Ten, tendrías que tener más cuidado de por donde dejas tus cosas – Alex lo ignoro y cogió su maleta, para iniciar a comer, frente a ellos se sentaron James y Lily, junto a Jean y Remus.

No te agás el "galán" conmigo, mujeriego – Alex ni siquiera lo miro mientras lo insultaba.

¡vale, la próxima vez te dejo tiradas tus cosas! Buen apunte

El hecho de que ahora seamos "novios" – la última palabra la dijo haciendo con sus manos las comillas – no quiere decir que me puedas gritar, idiota mujeriego - Jean se atraganto con el pedazo de galleta que estaba comiendo en ese momento, Remus le tuvo que dar unas palmaditas en la espalda para que le pasar.

¿NOVIOS? – dijo aun sin recobrar el aliento Jean, algunos que estaban cerca escucharon el grito ahogado de Jean y voltearon con curiosidad para saber qué pasaba.

Ya, lo siento – el orgulloso de Sirius se disculpaba, ahora fue James el que se atraganto, Remus de nuevo se dispuso a darle primeros auxilios, pero era lógico el también estaba confundido en toda su vida el ego de Sirius Black no le permitía que por su boca saliera un "lo siento".

¿y solo dices lo siento? – Alex se levanto del asiento – pues _gracias _acabas de tirarme el desayuno, no me apetece comer – sin más salió del gran comedor de la misma manera en la que entro furiosa, esta vez fue Lily la que se atraganto, Remus soltó un bufido y se dispuso a devolverle la respiración a Lily, pero que Alex no quisiera comer realmente la sorprendía.

Venga, solo falta que te atores tú Canuto… ¿Canuto? – Remus ya no lo encontró donde estaba hacia cinco segundos, sino que lo vio corriendo tras Alex, juraría que si estuviera comiendo también se hubiera atragantado.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron mirando con caras sorprendidas, y tres de ellos aun con la cara roja por la atorada.

Venga que Alex es idiota – Lily y Jean lo miraron con mala cara dispuestas a defender a su amiga.

¿Por qué dices eso, Potter? – Lily le respondió con una mirada acecina.

Venga, que ella bien sabe que Sirius es un mujeriego, mínimo ya tiene a su próxima presa en la mira.

Bueno – Lily se sonrojo un poco – el pudo haber cambiado – y le lanzo una mirada a su "casi nuevo" James, mirada que este no capto.

Claro que no.

¿me dices que las personas no cambian?

No, las personas no cambian, son como son desde que nacen hasta que mueren, así otros crean lo contrario – a Lily sin querer se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

ERES UN MALDITO – grito mientras salía llorando y corriendo del gran comedor.

¿pero… he dicho algo malo? – James estaba confuso queriendo salir corriendo tras la pelirroja y preguntarle que le pasaba.

Serás idiota, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Acabas de decirle que las personas no cambian – Jean estaba tan furiosa que incluso se levanto de su asiento para señalarlo con una salchicha acusatoriamente.

¿y que con eso?

Pues que si tú mismo dices eso, es porque tu tampoco cambiaras, nunca, ni siquiera por ella. Que a pesar de que tanto le hallas jurado cambiar, te estás negando lo que tú mismo dijiste – James lo capto rápido y se dio le dio un golpe a la mesa.

Bah, el amor no existe – Remus intervino en la conversación mientras batía aburrido su chocolate.

¡AH! SOIS UNOS IDIOTAS – le tiro la salchicha en la cabeza a James y cogió su jugo de calabaza y se lo hecho entero a Remus.

¿pero porque? – dijeron ambos chicos.

¡POR MENTIR! – le grito a James – y por decir que el amor no existe – le dijo en tono rencoroso a un Remus empapado, y salió corriendo por donde se había ido Lily, seguía por James que iba a hablar con la pelirroja.

¿pero que dije? – dijo Remus confundido mientras se secaba.

Idiota – murmuro una chica junto a él.

La clase de historia de la magia estaba tan aburrida que la mayoría ya estaban durmiendo, a la mayoría no le interesaba la "Revolución de los Duendes de 1500 a 1560" y hasta ahora iban en el cuarto día del segundo mes del decimo año (1510), la única excepción era Lily quien estaba derecha en su silla prestando atención, aunque incluso para ella era aburrido así que no tomaba mucha nota. Alex y Jean hacian un test mágico, acerca de "que color te representa mejor". Los Merodeadores en cambio uno de ellos estaba durmiendo, con cara de aburrido, mientras que los otros dos "hablaban" o más bien planeaban una travesura a Filch. Los Slytherin se divertían tirándole papeles a la boca de un chico de Hufflepuff, Bryan Queen, quien dormía. Todos seguían en lo suyo cuando tocaron con brusquedad la puerta, tan fuerte que todos pegaron un brinco, Remus se despertó con un salto, Bryan Queen también se levanto y casi se ahoga con todos los papeles que tenía en la boca, varias personas se cayeron de sus sillas, pero todos miraron a la puerta.

Siga – murmuro un malhumorado Binns.

Disculpe profesor, pero necesito a la señorita Wanda Parkinson – el que asomaba por la puerta era Hagrid y detrás de él se encontraban McGonagall y Dumbledore, todos miraron confundidos, Wanda era la prefecta de Ravenclaw, no creían que hubiese hecho algo tan grave como para que hasta Dumbledore estuviera hay, la chica fue a la puerta asustada.

Muchas gracias – murmuro McGonagall y cerró con gentileza la puerta, todos se quedaron en silencio y Binns siguió con su "interesante" relato.

¡NOO! – todos volvieron a mirar a la puerta, detrás de ella se oían los gritos de la chica, alarmados abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con la chica llorando de rodillas frente a Dumbledore.

Seguid con vuestra clase aquí no hay nada que ver – dijo una más seria de lo normal McGonagall y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero los estudiantes no se perdieron el detalle de que Hagrid también estaba llorando apenado.

Esa tarde, después de salir de clase de Encantamiento se enteraron que habían acecinado a la madre y la hermana de Wanda Parkinson, mientras el señor Parkinson estaba trabajando, y el causante había dejado una calavera que escupía una serpiente sobre la casa muggle por la que las dos mujeres iban pasando, las habían matado en plena calle muggle, la seriedad invadía los pasillos, no era el único ataque que se cometía.

Siga, profesora – Dumbledore miraba por una de sus ventanas, la que quedaba hacia el lago, donde los estudiantes aprovechaban su descanso, los de primero jugaban a las cogidas, los de segundo jugaban con pólvora mágica, los niños de tercero jugaban a las luchas mientras las niñas de ese mismo curso tenían sus pies sumergidos en el lago, los de cuarto estaban en competencias "hombres contra mujeres", los de quinto hablaban, los de sexto estaban sentados en silencio, y los de séptimo estudiaban… pero a pesar de eso Dumbledore podía ver cierta aura de tristeza entre los de sexto y séptimo.

Profesor Dumbledore… la orden esta en todo, pero… pero no es suficiente somos muy pocos, y necesitamos algunos también aquí en Hogwarts, yo creería conveniente…

Lo sé Minerva – McGonagall se quedo en silencio mirando a su director, quien volteo a mirarla con mirada triste – tendremos que tomar las medidas que tanto e rehuido… vamos a estar observando a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, le encargo buena parte de esa tarea.

¡De Sexto! Pero profesor eso ya seria…

Me he dado cuenta que los de sexto son los mejores magos, incluso mejores que todos los de séptimo junto.

Es verdad pero aun son muy inmaduros para entender lo que sucede, profesor Dumbledore.

Mire lo que no quiere mirar profesora, los más afectados por este reciente hecho son los de Sexto, incluso más que los de séptimo, y para mi pesar, se de muy buena fuente que Lord Voldemort ya tiene reclutas de Hogwarts en sus líneas, y vio lo mismo que yo… todos sus reclutas son de sexto, muy pocos de séptimo.

¿es enserio, profesor?

Si, le pido que inicie ya Minerva, mire quienes tienen capacidad para entrar en la orden.

Claro… - Minerva se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir pero paro cuando abría la puerta – todo irá bien, Dumbledore, estamos actuando rápidamente.

Gracias – dijo el hombre y la miro con una gran sonrisa y ojos alegres bajo sus gafas de media luna.

De nada, profesor – y salió del despacho del director.

Alex no había llegado al almuerzo, y no había desayunado, y todo porque había acumulado deberes para ese día, ya se había aprendido lo de Herbologia y había terminado el trabajo de DCAO, y a pesar de eso tenía que seguir con el trabajo e iba para la biblioteca.

Alex – la rubia siguió caminando como si nada – Alex – repitió Sirius al lado de ella, ella seguía ignorándolo – Amor – Alex ante ese nuevo nombre se paró en seco y lo miro con mala cara (Alex Pov: KIA! Eso sonó muy bonito… claro que no sonó bonito conciencia… no te engañes si estas que pegas brincos… si, pero es que es extraño… sí que te ha gustado… no es verdad… que si… cállate conciencia… dices que me calle porque es verdad… ¡WA ODIO LAS PELEAS CONMIGO MISMA).

¿Cómo me has llamado?

Amor – (Sirius Pov: Sabia que voltearía)

Bah, tú y tus tonterías – la chica siguió caminando con Sirius junto a ella.

¿Por qué te has puesto enojada? No dije nada malo – lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Si, si… déjalo ya, ¿me haces un favor?

Claro – dijo Sirius sonriéndole seductoramente – para ti lo que quieras.

¿me podrías traer un chocolate? Es que me ha dado hambre – (Alex Pov: Creí que dejarías el chocolate, se te está volviendo vicio… no me salgas con esas ahora conciencia… prometéis dejarlo… ya lo sé conciencia, ¡pero no me engañes! Lo dejare mañana)

Claro.

Voy a estar en la biblioteca – y le dio la espalda para seguir con su camino.

Sirius había no solo cogido un chocolate, había cogido unos 10, todo para quedar bien con Alex. Pero esta era la hora de que se encontraba en la biblioteca bastante sorprendido, no entraba a ese lugar desde tercero, y porque hicieron una broma allí, y todo era más pequeño, como era el único lugar de Hogwarts que no conocía saco el mapa del merodeador.

Juro que mis intensiones no son buenas – murmuro y el mapa se abrió, busco con mas profundidad y vio la biblioteca, no tardo en encontrar "A. Lestrange" en uno de los bordes de la biblioteca y se dirigió a ese lugar, al paso se encontró con una mesa de niñas de séptimo que se le quedaron mirando con lujuria, después iniciaron a reír bobamente cuando él les dio la espalda – me pareen tan predecibles, me gustan las chicas más difíciles

La primera imagen que se le paso por la cabeza fue Alex ignorándolo y luego lanzándole hechizos, sonrió para si ya estaba cerca, se paro al ver que donde mostraba el nombre de Alex solo se vieran unos estantes, según el mapa estaba detrás de ellos. Miro para todos lados y se encontró con una pequeña abertura entre dos estantes, se hizo de medio lado y entro por ella a un pasillo vacio y oscuro, al final del pasillo, a su derecha se encontró con un escritorio frente a una ventana, en el hueco de la gruesa pared a la ventana vio varios cojines y una cabellera rubia metida entre un libro, sonrió, si no fuese por el mapa ni en sus mejores sueños la hubiese encontrado, estaba tan metida en la lectura que ni se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí, miro en el escritorio, habían dos portarretratos, unos de Lily, Jean y Alex (Sirius Pov: ¿Cuándo se tomaron esa foto?) en la foto las tres chicas reían y de fondo tenían el lago, la segunda foto era… Sirius se puso serio de inmediato y cogió el portarretratos en sus manos y se recostó en la pared muy cerca de la cabeza de Alex, en la foto se le veía a ella sonriente abrazada por un chico rubio, era la mitad del invierno y la nieve caía alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

¿Quién rayos es él? – Alex pego un brinco y miro asustada a Sirius, quien había retirado la mirada de la foto y miraba hacia el techo enfadado.

¿Quién? – pregunto Alex cuando le paso el susto.

El – Sirius sin mirarla le tendio el retrato, la chica lo examino y miro sonriente a Sirius.

¿estas celoso?

Claro que no.

Claro que sí.

No, si se ve de lejos que soy más guapo que el – y a pesar de estar "sobrado" de si mismo seguía mirando el techo.

¿no crees que este chico es una dulzura y una ternura?

¿Qué?... – Sirius bajo su mirada al suelo – entonces por ese de la foto es que no quieres salir conmigo, y ni siquiera ahora que "estamos juntos" me ves como un buen partido… vives evitándome… - Sirius seguía mirándose los zapatos cuando Alex soltó una carcajada (Sirius Pov: ¿Por qué rayos te pones así?, eso no es de ti, Y MUCHO MENOS DECIR ESAS COSAS… parece que Alex saca lo mejor de mi).

Mira con más cuidado la foto – casi se la puso en la nariz.

No es necesario, ya la he visto bien… sabes yo creo que mejor… me voy – Alex le cogió el brazo y lo devolvió a su lado mientras reía.

Sabes te ves tierno con esa cara de tristeza, deberías hacerla mas amenudeo… ven – lo halo para sentarlo frente a ella en el hueco de la ventana, Sirius miro por la ventana se veía el lago, y a esa se paseaban varias parejas, riéndose juntos, besándose, abrazándose y hablando.

Bonita vista – dijo aun sin mirarla, ella volvió a reír, generalmente que ella le sonriera a él hubiese sido una gran alegría para él, pero no en ese momento.

Deja de alegar y mira bien la foto – cuando vio que él no tenía intensión de hacer - ¿no te parece que somos muy parecidos el chico de la foto y yo? – eso sí capto la atención de Sirius, primero vio la sonrisa de Alex y con solo ese gesto se tranquilizo, luego cogió de nuevo el portarretratos en sus manos y se fijo en los dos chicos de la foto, era verdad, ambos tenían el mismo tono rubio en el cabello y también era ondulado, los mismos ojos, la misma piel… incluso la forma de la cara era muy parecida, claro que los rasgos de Alex eran mucho más finos.

Pues… si, se parecen.

Es porque es mi hermano, celoso – el chico se quedo mirando la foto un poco más para después sonreír de manera deslumbrante como de costumbre.

Lo sabía desde un principio – dijo Sirius sobrado de sí mismo.

Claro – Alex rodo los ojos.

¿Qué haces? – cambio rápidamente de tema Sirius y dejo el retrato en donde estaba segundos antes, claro aunque la pregunta era realmente estúpida.

Estoy ordeñando Vacas, ¿Qué no ves? – le responde con sarcasmo Alex.

Uhm, ¿quieres que haga algo más? – dijo evitando el tema y entregándole los chocolates.

Dejarme leer… ¿puedes hacer eso?

Si – (Sirius Pov: demonio, tendré que estar aquí… y no comí)

Uhm – medio se compadece de el – veo que no te interesa lo mas mínimo hacer algo aquí, así que si quieres ve a comer algo.

Yo quiero estar contigo – (Alex Pov: QUE TIERNO)

¿estas seguro?, no es por ofender pero tienes una cara fatal… sin ofender - Alex sigue mirándolo mal, desde hace un buen rato no cambia la mirada, y tampoco levanta la vista del libro.

¡Demonio de mujer!

A mí no me digas demonio – le dice indignada.

Oh, me ha oído.

Y también he oído eso – levanta su mirada del libro – y a mí no vienes y me tratas como se te da la gana.

Perdón, perdón… yo ya me voy.

No, tú te quedas aquí, ¿Cómo es que me has llamado?

¿yo? – murmura con miedo.

Olvídalo eres un niñato – vuelve a leer su libro.

Perdón… y no soy un niñato

Pues demuéstralo

Yo dije que eras un demonio de mujer porque a cada rato cambias de forma de ser, en la mañana me sonríes y me saludas bien, luego te enojas, después te enojas mas, luego me ignoras, y ahora estas enfadada conmigo.

Es que tú me estresas – habla en un susurro.

Es que no sé cómo comportarme contigo… cada cosa que hago tu haces la manera de que no valga.

Porque primero te comportas bien, luego me estresas, te vuelves a comportar bien, me vuelves a estresar o me insultas como ahorita.

¡Si no fueras tan cambiante!

Estamos en la biblioteca – lo regaña en un susurro – baja la voz.

Vale, si no fueras tan cambiante sabría mejor que debo hacer – le responde también en un susurro.

Puede que sí, soy un poco bipolar, pero tengo mis razones, además no es cosa mía que tu "te quieras" comportar conmigo, eso si te lo dejo a ti – le dice dándole un golpe en el pecho con su dedo.

Vale, y puedo que yo si sea un poco estresante – (Sirius Pov: también lo piensan Lunatico y Cornamenta) – pero es mi forma interesantes de ser – le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

¿interesante? – soltó una carcajada – y yo que creía que ser bipolar era un defecto – mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

No me ayudes Alex

Vale, pero cuéntame tus problemas contestando a estas preguntas, este libro es de Psicología y tiene junto a él un test mágico muy bueno.

Vale, vale… uhm – (Sirius Pov: esto será interesante) – Amo a una chica que no cree en mi

Ump – Alex no tenía en mente que ese inocente test se fuera por esa dirección pero lo anoto en el libro - ¿y porque no te creerá? – le soltó con sarcasmo.

Porque no quiere ver que la quiero, y que no es como las chicas que hacen mi tarea.

Solo quiero saber porque… ¿enserio te hacen la tarea?

Si

Bueno, solo quiero saber porque la "ama" – hizo ambas comillas con sus manos - ¿Qué piensa de ella? – leyó esto en el libro pero de inmediato se tenso esperando una respuesta bastante fea de parte de Sirius.

Es hermosa, Inteligente – Sirius cambia su tono de voz a uno seductor – es la única que saca lo mejor de mí, me hace actuar diferente, ella me hace sentir que quiero y puedo ser una mejor perdona – (Sirius Pov: y me hace decir estas cosas), sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de Alex.

Va-vale… cambiemos a otro tema como… - sonrojada (Alex Pov: incomodo, incomodo… ¿a qué tema cambio?...!Piensa!... NO SE ME OCURRE NADA)

¿si? – aun con su tono y sonrisa seductoras.

El calentamiento global – (Alex Pov: Tonta)

Culpa de los muggles… obvio – (Sirius Pov: idiota mantente serio).

Bueno, esto… voy a leer otro libro – cogió un nuevo libro y enterró su cabeza en el.

Está bien, ¿te acompaño o puedo irme a comer?

Vete a comer – (Sirius Pov: idiota, tenias que salir con eso justo cuando se había ablandado un poco contigo… bueno, me iré a comer)

Sirius salió de la biblioteca rumbo al gran comedor, era la hora de la media tarde, pero él pensaba comer como el triple, total no había almorzado, aunque había valido la pena.

Canuto, justo con quien me quería encontrar – a la vuelta del pasillo estaba James con un montón de cosas en las manos – ¿Dónde estabas metido?

En la biblioteca – al ver la cara de sorpresa de James se aclaro – con Alex.

Espera… si no te he encontrado en varias horas eso quiere decir que tu y Alex han estado juntos todo ese tiempo.

Si – dijo Sirius sobrado de sí mismo, James abrió la boca varias veces y luego rio.

Pues me alegro, nunca creí que ustedes dos se aguantaran sin matarse más de dos segundos.

Pues veras es que… espera ¿ya no quiere mandarme una maldición, "Cuñado"?

No.

¡venga! – Sirius estaba realmente sorprendido - ¿y eso porque?

Bueno digamos que una pelirroja me ha dejado ver las cosas en claro.

Me alegro… pero hablando de eso, ¿Qué hay de nuevo con Lily?

Pues no me quiere ver ni en pintura – dijo James visiblemente deprimido.

Y eso es diferente en los anteriores años en…

En que hoy la he hecho llorar – James tenía una cara realmente melancólica, lo saco de su aura de tristeza un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi lo tira al suelo.

¿Qué le has hecho Cornamenta?

Estaba como ido, y le dije que la gente no cambia – Sirius capto por si solo el significado de esas palabras y lo que había pensado Lily.

Pero Cornamenta, si yo soy el ejemplo perfecto de que la gente si cambia – y al decir eso sonrió "A lo Sirius Black" y se despeino con altanería.

De hecho Canuto, en ese momento tú eras el ejemplo de que la gente no cambia – dijo James con una gota en el cuello, la expresión de Sirius paso de "su" sonrisa a una cara de enojo.

¡Cornamenta!

¿Qué? Solo estaba enojado contigo, "Cuñado" porque estabas saliendo con Alex, por eso dije lo que dije sin pensar siquiera.

Bueno… yo al contrario de ti he tenido una buena terapia con una Medimaga y me siento… de maravilla – James lo miro extraño, y le pego un coscorrón.

Acabas de iniciar a salir con Alex y ya le pones lo cuernos con una medimaga – James a pesar de estar "serio" por fuera lo decía en broma.

¿Qué?, no cornamenta yo me refería…

Era broma, no son tan idiota para no entenderte…

Bueno y ahora se que realmente amo a Alex

Pero eso ya lo sabias hace mucho, ¿no?

Si, pero ahora la medimaga también lo sabe y lo entiende, bueno, Cuñado nos vemos en la boda

Cu-cuñado… no me acostumbro, y asi lo ahalla aceptado no quiere decir que me aga mucha gracia que salgas con Alex… ¡SOY CAPULLO POR HABERLE HECHO ESO A LILY!

No te contradigo hermano.

Eres un gran apollo para mi Canuto… - le repondio con sarcasmo James, en ese momento llego una lechuza negra con ojos rojos, bastante escalofriante.

¿de quien es?

Ni idea – fue a coger la carta y el ave lo pico – animal del demonio – le arranco la carta del pico con rabia - ¡Largo! – le grito al ave que se fue con aire simiestro y petulante del lugar.

Los animales te quieren ¿verdad?

Muy gracioso… haber… dice, carta para Pyxis Lestrange.

¿de quien?

De la señora y el señor Lestrange, para Pyxis Lestrange – leyó de nuevo.

¿y esa quien es, o mejor porque nos a llegado a nosotros.

No se porque llego a nosotros. Y es para Alex, Canuto… ¿Qué no sabias que Pyxis es su primer nombre?

O.o ¿para Alex? – pega un brinco y se hacerca - ¡Que dice!

No la vas a leer – dice agarrando la carta para que Sirius no la coja, Sirius le hizo mala cara – vale, ¿y porque quieres leer? – dando un salto parque Sirisu se le había mandado ensima.

Porque es la carta de mi novia, y meresco saber lo que pasa – le dice con el seño frunsido.

Pues lo lamento, no vas a leer la carta de tu novia – y le dio la espalda.

Bueno, vamos a entregársela.

No, yo se la entrego, tu ve y deja esto que es para la broma de mañana y luego ve al gran comedor.

Bueno, me quedo aquí, solo porque tengo mucha hambre, ¿Cómo fue la broma de hoy?

Ya hemos colgado en el techo a los cuatro chicos de Hufflepuff con solo su ropa interior puesta, no los e dejado desnudos porque están frente al invernadero y hoy tienen clase los de cuarto de Ravenclaw.

¿les quedo claro que no tenían que molestar a Hannah? Me saco de quisio ver como la trataban, ningún hombre se puede llamar hombre si le dice semejantes cosas a una niña.

Si, se los e dejado claro y pues ella es una de los que los van a ver semi desnudos, espero que se divierta. Adios, dile a Remus cuando vayas a la habitación que deje esa cara de tristesa que esta lejos la próxima luna llena.

Adiós, yo le digo.

Sirius se fue cargado de cosas para su próxima broma se puso la capa de James ya que si lo veian con tantas cosas sospecharían, y James se fue a buscar a Alex.

Habían varias niñas sentadas en los jardines de Hogwarts mirando al cielo, Lily era una de ellas, sola sentada contra un arblo, vio con tristeza como Severus Snape pasaba frente a ella con su grupito de Slytherin, y al pasar frente a ella todos reian, para olvidarse de eso alzo su mirada al cielo y vio como el cielo se volvia rojo, un hermoso atardecer, la imagen de James besnadola, hablándole, sonriéndole se le vino a la cabeza. Se tiño de rojo y se levanto desidida a quitar todos esos malos pensamientos. Salió del jardín e inicio a caminar por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba sacar un libro de DCAO, cuando en uno de los pasillos oyó un fuerte estruendo detrás de una estatua y después de eso varias maldiciones y gritos de dolor, esa voz la recanoceria en el mismo cielo, rio para ella.

¿Qué haces Alex? – al rato de decir eso salió una cabellera rubia tras la estatua.

Evito a Black – esto solo hizo que Lily riera mas.

¿y eso? Crei que eran novios.

Si, pero solo salgo con el para quitármelo de enzima, dijo que saldríamos solo una semana, entonses pienso esconderme toda la semana y después aparecer y decirle que ya no somos nada.

Oh – eso explicaba mucho, explicaba porque Alex esa mañana había salido corriendo después de cada clase apenas terminaba la clase, ella había visto a Sirius intentar seguirla pero después llegaba el chico con cara de confunsion – ya entiendo.

Asi que eso es lo que haces – junto a ellas estaba Jean – que graciosa y tierna eres.

Tu y tu cosa de que soy tierna – bufo Alex mientras se sobaba una pierna que se había lastimado tras la estatua.

¿y que tal escapar de Sirius? – volvió al tema Jean.

Mal, de alguna manera siempre sabia donde estaba, asi me metiese debajo de una roca… es como si me rastrease con algo – las tres chicas se quedaron pensando como seria que lo hiciera… (ellas no saben del mapa del merodeador) – no me puedo quedar mas de un minuto en el mismo lugar… pero bueno, que mas da… ¡YO QUERIA HABLAR CONTIGO JEAN! – la chica pego un brinco cuando vio a Alex con el seño frunsido y señalándola con un dedo.

Es verdad – Lily la miraba con la misma expresión – asi que has terminado con Remus.

Ah, eso – Jean puso cara de tristesa, pero a pesar de eso Alex y Lily la seguían mirando enfadadas.

Vuelve con el – le dijo… no, le ordeno Alex.

¿Por qué?

Se nota a kilómetros que tu y el se adoran, este mes en el que _no _salian estaban de lo mas felices.

Es verdad, ambos tenían una aterradora aura de amor – dijo Alex sonriéndole complise a Jean.

Pero el a sido el que me a terminada – Jean sabia que era mentira pero si les decía a esas chicas.

No es verdad – dijo la adivina de Lily.

Vale, yo le termine

¿Qué? – le grito la nada indirecta Alex – TE DIJE QUE SI LE HACIAS DAÑO A MI REMUS YO MISMA ME ENCARGABA DE ROMPERTE EN PEDASITOS – Jean se estremesio era verdad, Alex rápidamente saco la varita, Jean no se quedo a ver si Lily la lograba detener o no y salió corriendo, se dio cuenta de que ni Lily pudo con la furia de Alex cuando iniciaron a chocar hechizos contra las paredes y estatuas, varios casi la rosan.

Jean corria a lo que sus piernas le daban, hasta que se tropezó muy inoportunamente y cayo al piso torciéndose un pie, el dolor era tanto que no se pudo volver a levantar, volteo y vio como por la esquina de ese pasillo llegaba Alex, con cara de vengativa y la señalaba con la varita, con alegría vio que la varita salía volando y la cogía Lily.

Ya tranquila Jean no dejare que te mate – le devolvió la varita a Alex que la guardo con mala cara.

Hablando de tranquilidad – dijo Jean con una sonrisa mirando a Lily quien se había sentado junto a ella en el piso - ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a James?

¡SI ES VERDAD! Dale una oportunidad a James – Alex también sonreía para el alivio de Jean, pero ese cambio de emoción tan repentina siempre la hacia sorprenderse.

No, ¿Por qué aria eso?

Porque te gusta – Lily temblo un poco de miedo al ver la sonrisa que se mandaban Alex y Jean, esos dos demonios juntos si era para que cualquiera saliera a correr.

Claro que no me gusta.

Es verdad – Lily miro extrañada a Alex – tu lo amas – Lily sabia que algo tan bueno como que Alex la defendiera en ese tema no sucedería ni en el fin del mundo.

No, yo ni lo…

Si lo amas – la cortaron las dos chicas, y Lily no pudo defenderse ya que estaba tan roja que ni alguien idiota le hubiese creido, y Jean y Alex podrían ser de todo menos idiotas… asi que lo mejor era contraatacar.

Yo le doy una oportunidad a James, si tu Alex le das una oportunidad a Sirius – cuando vio que la rubia sobrada de si misma le iba a responder rectifico – pero como novios formales, no como lo que son ahora, que te vives escondiendo – como ya les había dicho Alex no tenia un pelo de idiota, al contrario era mas lista que todos los Ravenclaw juntos.

Bien, Lily y yo les damos una oportunidad a James y a Black, pero si tu… Jean, vuelves con Remus – eso dejaba a solo una persona con la decisión de todas las demás.

Aja, y si tu no aceptas Alex no sale con Sirius y yo no salgo con James – Jean miro a ambas chicas nerviosa y sin previo habiso se levanto y salió corriendo.

Jamas volveré con Remus

¿Qué? Ya veras, No huyas cobarde – le gritaron ambas chicas y salieron tras ellas.

Alex buscaba a Alex por los pasillos preocupado, corria de un lado a otro y aun no la encontraba, hasta que al girar en un pasillo vio la cabellera rubia de Alex caminando con la varita en alto.

¡Hey, Alex! – llego corriendo junto a ella – una carta de tus padres… ¿Por qué esa cara?... ¿Sirius te a hecho algo? Lo sabia, LO MATARE.

¿Qué?, no, no… es otra cosa – cambio su cara de tristesa y enojo a una de terror, James capto la expresión de Alex.

Tus padres…

Dime que no James… dime que no fue Frewicks – dijo Alex refiriéndose a la lechuza negra y simiestra que pertenesia a su padre, las felicitaciones siempre las mandaban con otra lechuza café, Frewicks era la de las cosas importantes, e importantes era la palabra que le daba miedo a Alex..

Si – le muestra su dedo ensangrentado – no la e leído toda… pero, ten – James la miraba con preocupasion los padres de Alex eran del tipo que hay que temer, aunque Pollux Lestrange quería a Alex mas que sus propios ojos, o que su vida, no era exactamente un padre ejemplar.

Gracias – la coge y la inicia a leer y su cara de repente se volvió inespresiva, al terminar de leer la carta, la rasgo en mil pedasos, y después quemo los pedasos enfadada.

¿tan mala es? – Alex lo mira de reojo, después de un rato se tira a abrazarlo – son unos malditos, James – James también la abraza.

Dime que dice la carta Alex… ¿siguieron la tradición Lestrange y te comprometieron?, ¿Qué a pasado?

Mis padres me dicen que ahora, soy parte de los mortifagos – James se quedo en silencio y dejo de respirar, Alex no pudo ver su cara porque estaba tirada sobre el pecho de su amigo – y me dicen que si me niego, me sacaran de Hogwarts y me meterán a un internado al estilo Medieval, donde una vez que entras no sales ni muerto, y donde no te permiten usar la magia y te dejan sin poderes, en si me están obligando a ser parte de ese maldito grupo.

Bueno – James después de un buen rato volvió a respirar – por lo menos no te amenazan con matarte.

¡Preferiria que me matasen James! – dijo separándose de golpe de el – es mejor eso a que nunca vuelvas a ver a nadie en tu vida, en esas escuelas una vez que entras no vuelves a ver a nadie, ni siquiera a las otras chicas de ese lugar, solo te dedicas a meditar y meditar para un dios que ni se si enrealidad exista, sin volver a ver a nadie James, ni a ti, ni a Lily, ni a Jean, ni a Remus… ni a Sirius – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ya no podía retener las lagrimas que forzaban por salir de sus ojos desde que leyó la carta – a nadie.

Alex, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No lo se, pero yo no quiero ser mortifaga.

Entonses tranquila, no creo que te metan a ese internado medieval hasta que termines Hogwarts, asi que tenemos casi dos años enteros para planear como desaparecerte, puedes escapar como Sirius… y puedes ir a mi casa.

Me buscaran por cielo y tierra, James… sabes que mi papa nisiquiera me quería dejar veniar a Hogwarts cuando íbamos a entrar a primer año, si no fuera por ti, Dorea y Charlus mi padre me tendría estudiando en casa, sabes como es de idiota en eso.

Siempre queda otro continente, puedes desfigurarte o transfigurarte, no te preocupes mientras estes en Hogwarts todo va a estar bien, tranquila Alex – y la abrazo tiernamente.

¿desfiguracion?, sabes, no eres nada bueno dado consejos y consolando a las personas James – dijo mientras reia y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

¡pero te e hecho reir!

Si, por eso eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mechudo – y le despeino el cabello.

Gracias, sabes como amo mi look.

Si, eso hace a James Potter, y pues te sienta realmente bien.

Si, y se que Lily piensa lo mismo… y hablando de ella ¿Dónde esta?

Uhm, no lo se, después de mandar esos hechizos ella cogió por un pasillo y yo por otro

¿eh?... ¿Qué Hechizos?

Nada importante – y puso cara de angelito.

Alex…

Unos hechizos que le tiramos a Jean pero, nada del otro mundo.

Claro… ¡Ya es hora de la cena!

Si, eto… James, porfavor no se lo digas a nadie, ¿me oyes?, si te lo dije a ti es porque eres a el único que no le puedo mentir por razones que no entiendo y porque viste mi reacción, ni a Lily, ni a Jean, ni a Sirius, ni a Remus, ¿vale?

Palabra del mas guapo de los Merodeadores – vio que Alex tenia estendido su dedo meñique hacia el.

¿por el dedito? – James rio recordando que hacían eso desde chicquitos, vio la sonrisa de Alex y eso le trajo mas recuerdos graciosos de la infancia - ¡que por el maldito dedito James! – James pego un brinco.

Si, por el dedito… bipolar

Mira quien habla…

Si, yo James Potter no dire ni una sola palabra, y ahora vamos a comer.

No, James, tengo que ir a hacer algo, luego te alcanzo…

¿segura que estas bien? – James no quería demostrarlo pero realmente sentía pena por su amiga, después de todo el sabia bien como eran sus padre, y que ella no se paresia en nada a ellos, pero a pesar de eso los quería y por eso le cumplia muchos caprichos a su familia, pero con esos sus padre ya abusaban.

Segura, adiós – y le dio la espalda – Lily me esta esperando para cenar… dile que me retrasare un poco – y no tenia que escuchar los pasos rapidos tras ella para saber que James se había ido corriendo, sonrio… para luego volver a bajar la cabeza, y sin previo habiso inicio a llorar.

Lily estaba sentada frente a un plato vacio, llevaba mirándolo desde que termino de comer y de eso ya casi media hora, toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba vacía ya, le había tocado cenar sola porque Alex estaba en algún lugar del planeta y Jean se había disculpado con ella pero ese día había cenado más temprano para ir a practicar un poco encantamiento, o seguía uyendo de Alex, pero a pesar de haber terminado de comer se había ido tanto en sus pensamientos que aun estaba hay sentada, la saco de sus pensamientos cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella sonriente.

Hola, Pelirroja – pero al ver quién era el que estaba a su lado se dispuso a levantarse.

Potter – pero antes de salir corriendo James la cogió del brazo y la sentó de nuevo junto a él.

No tienes que ser tan fría y amargada – pero pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO? – el grito fue tan fuerte que los Slytherin frente a ellos se quedaron callados mirando a la pareja, los pocos Ravenclaw que quedaban se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver más de cerca la pelea que se avecinaba.

Yo, esto, te he dicho fría y amargada pero Lily… - antes de terminar Lily ya había sacado la varita.

Y para completar lo repites – murmuro rencorosamente Lily.

Pero tú me pediste que…

_Dramsteen_ – grito Lily antes de que el chico terminara las palabras, los platos de la mesa salieron disparados hacia el techo y allí arriba se rompieron con tanto estruendo que solo callo polvo sobre Lily y James, a esas alturas todos los del gran comedor ya estaban a su alrededor y otros que no estaban en el gran comedor se integraban en el circulo.

_L_-Lily – James trago saliva al ver que no quedaba ni rastro de los platos y pensar que pudo ser el.

Deja de balbucear y saca tu varita – James la saco lo más rápido que pudo.

Estulmorg

Protego – alcanzo a gritar James aunque por poco no saca su varita a tiempo.

Desmaius

Protego

Goldrig – James no alcanzo a hablar, solo a agacharse y ver como la puerta del gran comedor crujía y se le hacia una gran grieta, por suerte los que estaban en ese lado del circulo habían podido quitarse a tiempo, Lily siguió gritando hechizos y James huyendo, esquivándolos, también gritando Protegos.

¡LILLIAM GABRIELLA EVANS! – McGonagall etaba tras ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, Lily trago saliva y bajo la varita y la cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – ¿Una noche con los Merodeadores?

Jean no tenia conciencia de cuanto había corrido pero lo que si sabía era que no pararía si no quería morir, sin previo aviso se estrello con algo… o con alguien se rectifico al caer y ver lo pies de alguien.

Lo siento, es que me van a matar y yo solo…

¿Jean? – la chica se calló al oír la voz de Remus, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos miel que la volvían loca.

¡Remus! – pego un brinco y se levanto del suelo- H-hola… perdón por, por… por haber tropezado, es que me vienen persiguiendo…

¿Quién? – voltea a todos lados pero no ve a nadie, Jean también voltea y ve con alivio que ya no la persiguen.

es que hace un momento Ales y Lily me venía persiguiendo porque… porque… le quite un chocolate a Alex – (Jean Pov: Mentirosa)

es muy, pero MUY comprensible viniendo de Alex, odia que se metan con sus chocolates, ¿pero Lily?

Si, veras son tan amigas – (Jean Pov: mentirosa, mentirosa, la boca se te ara de dragón)

¿vale?... – (Remus Pov: y te acabas de quedar sin tema de conversación, di algo no te quedes callado o creerá que eras mas idiota de lo que de verdad eres)

¿y cómo has estado? – (Jean Pov: niña, ¿Cómo quieres que este?, le terminaste ayer por cosas que él no comprende y hoy le tiraste el sumo de calabaza enzima)

Pues… bien, me he cambiado de ropa.

Si, respecto a eso, de verdad lo siento, es solo que… que me gano la emoción, créeme yo merezco algo igual.

Oh – (Remus Pov: ¿eso es tu respuesta?... un monosílabo, claro no podías sacar algo mejor ni de tantas novelas cursis que has leído, ¡Di algo inteligente Hombre!)

Espero no te resfríes - (Jean Pov: di algo inteligente o me mandas un Avada…) – te quiero pedir una disculpa, no he sido muy justa contigo – (Jean Pov: O.o… ¿y eso de donde salió?).

¿disculpa?

Sí, me he desquitado contigo por un problema mío, y eso no está bien, debería guardarme mis problemas yo… pero por alguna tonta razón te ago. sufrir a ti también… lo siento, y aprovechando que las chicas después de lo que paso no me querrán volver a ver en su vida, aprovechare y no volveré jamás a su clase, un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Sabes a veces eres muy dramática, haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, no entiendo lo de desquitarte conmigo… y créeme Alex te perdonara mañana por lo del chocolate.

Bueno, respecto a lo del chocolate, ¡ves, ves! Soy una mentirosa, no puedo decir algo sin mentir. Y lo desquitarme, bueno es que es injusto que tu, que yo, bueno, el caso es que me desquito contigo y no es bueno… ¡ya! – (Jean Pov: ¡Que llegue alguien, hasta Alex aunque me quiera alguien, pero alguien… quien sea)

¿así que no le quitaste el chocolate a Alex?... y mentirosa… ya veo, si no quieres seguir siendo una mentirosa me dirás todo ya, y la verdad… quiero saber todo lo que te pasa.

Todo es mucho, ¿no crees?

No importa, desahogarse es bueno.

No, no les quite el chocolate, fue por algo que les dije y las molesto, y bueno… sin entrar en detalles mejor me alejare de ustedes y tendré un año tranquilo.

Vale, cuando dije que te desahogaras me refería algo como que fueras realmente sincera y gritaras tus problemas… - (Remus Pov: bueno, eso es lo que se hace normalmente cuando te dicen desahogarse, ¿no?

Bueno, ¡tu lo quisiste así!, tengo una familia que casi me odia por no estar con ella, tengo una vida que puede ser perfecta para algunos pero para mí no lo es, yo soy una persona libre, y lo que hacen es quitarme mi libertad. Juego con los chicos porque no puedo hacer otra cosa, no le temo al compromiso, bueno si, en parte, y solo me aprovecho de ellos y los dejo al día siguiente. entonces llego a Hogwarts conozco a las personas más fantásticas del mundo. y lo peor te conocí a ti, y quería estar contigo, pero no puedo estar contigo, no puedo jugar contigo, no puedo hacerte daño, porque te amo, nunca me había pasado eso, y tengo Miedo, porque no sé que me pasara a mí. y a las chicas les dije que Sirius y James las amaban de verdad, porque se les nota, y las anime a que les dieran una oportunidad. aceptaron a cambio que volviese contigo, pero no puedo volver contigo, porque no te quiero hacer daño, y les dije que yo había roto contigo en Hogsmeade, eso es verdad, pero además les dije que en mi vida volvería a estar contigo y eso fue lo que las molesto. Y eso ultimo también fue mentira, porque si yo pudiera hacer lo que se me viniera en gana, estaría el resto de mis días contigo – Jean tomo aire - ¡AAHH!... ¿contento?

Remus no se aguanto más y se lanzo a besarla, Jean se sorprendió pero después le devolvió el beso, solo había pasado un día y ya extrañaba besarlo, el beso era tierno, pero más que nada apasionado, Remus la cogió de la cintura para acercarla mas a el, y ella subió sus manos a su cuello para profundizar el beso. La temperatura iba subiendo poco a poco, Jean sintió la pared en su espalda lo que los hizo quedar mucho mas pegados el uno del otro, Remus paso una de sus manos al rostro de Jean, y ella subía y bajaba sus manos por la espalda de Remus, Jean al sentir la mano de Remus en su cara se separa de el jadeando.

Yo… lo siento mucho – se disculpo Remus mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Si nos ven así… algún profesor – paro para respirar – o prefecto, nos castigaran.

Si, lose… lo siento…

No, no – respondió Jean alucinada, soñada – James y Sirius deben estar comiendo así que…

No, a esta hora han de estar en la habitación – total debían estar preparando la broma para el día siguiente.

En mi cuarto no… en el de Alex y Lily – y sin más lo cogió de la mano y salió corriendo, muy directa, muy Jean.

Una sincera disculpa a todas las fanáticas de Remus, pero este no será un Lemon, esos vienen más adelante.

Alex inicio a llorar sin poder contenerse en uno de los pasillos, no pudo aguantar más, le dio un puño a la pared de piedra, la cual crujió con miedo, eso era lo que necesitaba, golpear a algo, así le doliese, agarro a puños la pared hasta que no pudo más y termino llorando fue encima de la pared, se levanto con dificultad, y sigue caminando por el pasillo vacio, cuando se encontró a Sirius frente a ella.

Alex – susurro sin poder creérselo - ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada – se limpio las lagrimas y le respondió ella con un sollozo, y levanto el rostro para mirarlo, a Sirius se le partió el corazón de verla así, tenía la carita en un puchero se le podía ver que había llorado y solo con ver sus ojos podía ver el dolor, se acerco a ella lentamente, hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, ambos se miraron unos segundos y entonces Alex se lanzo a los brazos de Sirius, el la abrazo con fuerza, ella tenía las manos sobre la cintura de Sirius, y el puso una mano en la cintura de ella para apretarla a él y con la otra le acaricio el cabello suavemente.

Tranquila – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cabello.

ella tenía su cabeza enterrada en su hombro, dos lagrimas se le escaparon y dieron en la camisa de Sirius, el sintió algo húmedo en su pecho y casi se atraganta al entender que eran… pero no hubo mas, ni sollozos, ni lagrimas, sin embargo esas dos lagrimas le partieron el alma – no llores, amor… por favor… tranquila – decía mientras la seguía besando, la apretó mas contra el sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello con la mano, dejo su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Alex y cerró los ojos mientras le pedía con un sonido que hiciera silencio a Alex, se quedaron en esa posición mucho tiempo, pero a ninguno le importaba, podrían haber pasado horas y ellos seguían abrazándose, podrían haber pasado minutos, segundos, años, siglos… y no les importaba, después de un rato Sirius se tranquilizo ya que verla así no le agradaba nada, y cuando ella dejo de sollozar se relajo y la abrazo aun más fuerte. Al rato Alex se separo de él con la cabeza gacha.

Gra-gracias – Alex seguía cubriéndose la cara con el cabello, ya que estaba sonrojada, si se había tranquilizado era porque él solo estar junto a Sirius, abrazándolo, rodeada de su aroma, el besándola… bueno, por eso estaba sonrojada, no quería admitir lo que había sentido en ese momento.

No hay porque dar las gracias - puso una mano en el mentón de ella para alzarle la cabeza, sonrió al ver que su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad, solo tenía un poco rojos los ojos, solo eso.

Si, si tengo porque.

¿Por qué llorabas? odio verte así… me parte el alma.

No lloraba… no… no es nada – (Sirius Pov: bueno puede que ahorita este muy mal, no me dirá nada) –

¿quieres hacer algo? – Alex al darse cuenta de su situación y su cercanía dio dos pasos atrás.

No, nada – pero los ojos se le ponen ligeramente llorosos.

Alex… ¿ha sido por la carta verdad? – Alex se queda un poco en shock – estuve ahí cuando llego ese maldita lechuza negra – Sirius realmente quería matar a ese animal, ahora más que nunca.

No… esa carta solo decía sobre el matrimonio de mi hermano y que no podía faltar… es otra cosa – Alex se sorprendió cuando la mentira salió tan verdadera.

Vale, ¿entonces?

No, no…. No es nada.

Bien, no es nada – le respondió Sirius.

Gracias – sus ojos se pusieron de nuevo un poco llorosos.

Alex.

Sirius de nuevo la abrazo, ella se colgó del cuello de él, Sirius pudo sentir la respiración de Alex junto a su cuello, y su corazón inicio a palpitar con más fuerza, una de sus manos paso a la mejilla de Alex, ella dejo sus frentes juntas, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, ella de verdad quería… no, necesitaba besarlo, unieron ambos sus narices y se fueron acercando con lentitud para besarse, pero en ese momento algo se puso en el medio y los aparto, los dos abrieron los ojos, un chico rubio de ojos negros, de primer año estaba entre ellos mirando a Alex.

Hola, Bryan – le sonrió Alex, Sirius solo lo miro molesto y se cruzo de hombros con un puchero.

H-hola Alex – y le cogió la mano a Alex, tiro de ella hasta que la chica quedo a su altura y le planto un beso en la mejilla, Sirius dio un brinco para atrás sorprendido, Alex también sorprendida espero que el niño la soltara y lo miro interrogante, el niño le extendió una rosa roja – Alex, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dijo con las mejillas rojas, Alex se quedo con la boca abierta enternecida, ese niño era muy mono, y era de primero, seguro que era inocente decirle que si, el niño se arrodillo frente a ella y eso la hizo enternecerse aun mas, se arrodillo frente a él y le sonrió.

Pues yo creo que s…

Oye mocoso – el niño se sorprendió se le olvidaba que Sirius estaba ahí, ya que lo había ignorado en todo momento, Sirius lo cogió de la capa y lo levanto parándolo frente a él, Sirius lo pasaba algunas cabezas pero sin embargo el niño era alto para su edad - ¿así que quieres que sea tu novia?, lo siento, ella es MI novia, y si la quieres tener pues será sobre mi cadáver.

¿a si? Pues desde hoy somos enemigos, seremos rivales por el amor de Alex, prepárate porque te voy a quitar a Alex – y salió corriendo, Alex se hecho a reír, seguía arrodillada con la rosa en la mano.

Que ternura de niño.

Me encanta que estés tan feliz – Sirius también sonrió y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Si… bueno – su sonrisa despareció, Sirius le puso ambas manos en los hombros y se acerco al rostro de ella para mirarla seriamente, frente a frente.

Ya no te deprimas, vamos a comer, ya todo va a estar bien – se hecho para atrás moviendo el cabello – para demás, soy Sirius Black, el Merodeador más guapo – Alex soltó una carcajada.

Claro – esa frase la había escuchado ya dos veces en ese día, y no del mismo sujeto.

Vamos, debes estar muriéndote de hambre igual que yo – le extendido la mano como esa mañana, Alex volvió a estirar su mano para agarrarla sin pensar, pero de nuevo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia la hecho para atrás.

Si, vamos – y se fue caminando delante.

Lily estaba con mala cara mirando a James, quien comía alagado por la mirada de SU pelirroja, de vez en cuando se despeinaba el mismo, pero cuando James iba hacer algún comentario estúpido sobre lo "guay" que era, una lechuza se paro frente a Lily, era Nana la lechuza de Lily, era rojiza, parecida a su dueña XD.

¡Nana! – grito sorprendida la pelirroja – el correo se entrega en la mañana, ¿Qué haces? – Nana parecía exhausta y Lily frunció el ceño, le dio algo de comer – mañana quiero que traigas el periódico, las cartas y las noticias temprano en la mañana, ¿Qué tiene de gracia si leo a esta hora el periódico? Ya será historia antigua.

¿también le das discursos a tu lechuza? – Lily le mando una mirada matadora a James solo le dieron más ganas de carcajearse.

Vete, Nana – el ave se fue con un trozo de pan en la boca - ¿te crees muy gracioso?

Sí, claro que sí, soy el más gracioso… bueno mucho más que tu… ¡si sigues así te arrugaras pronto! – y siguió comiendo.

¡QUE ME HAS DICHO! – James capto muy tarde lo que había dicho.

Lo siento Lily… pero es verdad – se quedo quieto tras la cara sanguinaria de Lily – aunque tú con esa belleza no creo que eso suceda – Lily se sonrojo un poco pero siguió mirándolo asesinamente.

¡Lily! Amiga de mi alma, hermana mía, mi pelirroja favorita – Sam había llegado y abrazaba a Lily con fuerza mientras le despeinaba el cabello – oji verde graciosa, la prefecta perfecta, el sol de Hogwarts, la más bonita de el colegio entero… NO la más bonita del mundo, la chica más tierna y considerada del planeta – y así Alex seguía adulando a Lily y ambos merodeadores las miraban confundidos.

Bueno, eso sí que es raro – murmuro James para sí - ¡Hola Canuto! – el chico se puso en guardia.

No me vas a hacer eso ¿verdad? Ya fue suficiente con lo de la vez pasada y "tu gran abrazo"

Venga eso solo fue porque ese mismo día bese a Lily… y no fue para tanto.

Noo, claro que no empezaste a gritar y apenas abrí la puerta te me tiraste enzima, y no solo eso sino que tus gritos despertaron a todos los chicos de Gryffindor y nuestra hombría quedó por los suelos, solo eso…

Sí, bueno… no me controle

Si y por eso me besaste unas 100 veces en la frente… y no es la primera vez…

Ya, lo siento, es cuando me emociono.

Angel de Hogwarts, la mejor amiga del planeta, la chica que más quiero en el mundo… ¿me harías el trabajo de pociones? – Alex por fin se separo de Lily y la pelirroja tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y la miro con mala cara.

No

Por favor Lily… es que no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy – y Alex se sentó con la cabeza gacha en el comedor, los dos merodeadores la miraron con pesar.

No me vengas con tus actuaciones de quinta, ya no caigo mas en eso – pero cuando vio que su amiga no le respondía, agacho la cabeza hasta dejarla sobre las rodillas de Alex y le vio la cara – Alex… bueno, vale solo por hoy pero es la alta… - no alcanzo a terminar porque la rubia se le volvió a lanzar encima abrazándola con fuerza.

Gracias Lily, enserio lo necesitaba, ¿vamos a dormir ya?

Pero si no has comido nada Alex – Lily la miro mucho más preocupada.

No tengo ganas de comer nada Lily – dijo Alex con cara trágica y una sonrisa en el rostro, Lily la miraba con preocupación, con una preocupación que solo Lil podía tener hacia otra persona.

Pego si eta muy buegno, Aex – Sirius se había comido casi tres platos de la cena y estaba tan atragantado que ni podía hablar bien.

No, vamos Lily – Lily estaba esperando que Alex le lanzase un plato en la cabeza por hablar con la boca llena pero la oji azul solo se levanto y se fue hacia la salida, Lily se apresuro en seguirla.

¿estas bien Alex? – le pregunto asustada Lily.

Si, ¿Por qué? ¿acaso debería estar mal?, ¿Por qué debería estar mal?, ¿Qué tengo mala cara? No es solo mi cara de siempre estoy bien, NO, mejor que bien, EXCELENTE… ¡NO! Mejor que excelente… ¡ESTOY MAGNIFICA!LO ESCUCHARON TODOS? – le grito a todo el gran comedor que volteo a mirarla con cara extrañada - ¡ESTOY MAGNIFICAMENTE BIEN, NUNCA HABIA ESTADO MEJOR! – y dicho esto volvió a darse la vuelta y salió del comedor.

Claro Alex, esa es una gran muestra de que estas bien – pero Lily prefirió no seguir presionando, no quería terminar afectada.

El trayecto fue en si normal, Alex no volvió a gritar y respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarte, Lily la seguía en silencio mirándola con ganas de descubrir "su problema", pero al fin no se le paso nada por la cabeza… aunque… Lily frunció el ceño y se quedo parada mientras Alex seguía el camino a la sala común girando por una esquina, se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con Sirius y James tras ella.

¡BLACK! – Sirius pego un brinco y miro asustado a la pelirroja que parecía un dragón a punto de mandar fuego - ¿Qué les has hecho a Alex?

Yo no le he hecho nada – y como Sirius sabía que no le creería puso su mano sobre la varita, solo por prevención.

Responde… ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Alex para que este así? SE QUE FUISTE TU.

¿Por qué él? – se metió en la pelea James.

Cállate, Potter… ¿Por qué él? Porque él es el único idiota al que se le ocurre enfrentarse y herir a Alex, (a pesar de saber que le dolerá mas a el tarde o temprano)

Esta vez no he sido yo… lo juro Pelirroja, además, en vez de estarnos gritando a nosotros deberías estar al lado de Alex para que se sienta mejor, ¿eso hacen las amigas no?

Black… ¿me estás diciendo… MALA AMIGA? – Lily esta vez sí saco la varita MUY indignada.

No, solo estoy diciendo que Alex necesita una amiga, no una vengadora. Creí que tantos años de amistad te habrían enseñado por lo menos eso, Alex se puede defender sola – Lily muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que Sirius tenía Razón y bajo la varita con sus dudas, Sirius sonrió triunfante (Sirius Pov: en conocer a las mujeres nada me gana).

Está bien, ahora solo voy a estar con ella – y así los tres siguieron a Alex hasta la sala común.

¡Lily! Te estaba esperando – Alex tenía los brazos en jarra cuando Lily llego con los merodeadores… o dos de ellos.

Lo siento, me retrase – y le lanzo una mirada a los dos morenos.

Tengo muchísimo sueño, vamos Lil – y subió las escaleras sin prestarle atención a James y Sirius.

Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Lily mientras subía corriendo tras Alex.

Subieron y se encontraron su habitación, en la cual Lily y Alex había puesto las iníciales JAL, las de ellas tres. Alex se quedo quieta con la mano en la manecilla con la llave en la mano.

Abre Alex – la urgió después de un rato Lily.

No puedo.

¿Qué? – Lily parecía confundida, tal vez Alex estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

No puedo, esta con seguro.

Déjame yo lo intento - Lily tomo la posición de Alex e intento darle vueltas a la perilla, mas le fue imposible.

¿lo ves? Algo raro pasa – Alex saco su varita y señalo la perilla – alohomo… - pero se quedo en mitad de la palabra pues dentro de la habitación se escuchaba algo.

¿oíste eso? – Lily tenía los ojos muy abiertos – eso sonó como cuando… como cuando…

Como cuando dos personas tienen sexo – completo Alex.

Eso sonó horrible Alex – a Lily no dejaba de sorprenderla la sinceridad en que Alex decía algunas cosas que otras personas decían en clave, ella era muy directa.

¡pero es la verdad! – Alex rodo los ojos – en fin, ¿Quiénes pueden ser?

Pues no lo sé… pero solo Jean además de nosotras tiene la llave de nuestra habitación…

Y no la he visto desde que la atacamos– Alex sonrió de manera macabra – y tampoco he visto a Remus… ¡OH POR DIOS ESTAN HAY ELLOS DOS! – Alex casi podía dar saltitos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – y entonces eso indica que ella sí hizo lo que quedamos, y nos va tocar darle una oportunidad a James y Black – su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de tristeza y terror.

Bipolar… pero es verdad – Lily sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda – _Muffliato, Bancore_.

¿dándoles más privacidad? – se burlo Alex mientras se daba la vuelta hacia las escaleras.

¿A dónde vas?

Pues no lo sé, a la sala común, enserio tengo sueño, no era mentira – Lily la miro con un poco de terror – Tranquila Lil, vamos a estar las dos, lo vamos a resolver.

Pero estamos en época de lluvias está haciendo mucho frio y… la capa no es suficiente.

Será solo una noche, mañana Jean no la pagara… aunque creo que se está vengando por lo de los hechizos.

Y si es asi tiene razón, nos pasamos un poco… es normal en ti, pero yo no soy así… no sé que me paso.

Si, ya lo sé, "soy una mala influencia para ti", vamos no nos vamos a quedar toda la noche aquí.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y con mala cara se sentaron en los sofás, Alex se mantuvo sentada mirando por la ventana, Lily, en cambio si se recostó en el sofá, los Gryffindor pasaban a sus habitaciones hablando animadamente sin darse cuenta de la presencia permanente de ambas chicas en los sofás, poco a poco fueron menos los que pasaban por la sala común hasta que no paso nadie, ambas se relajaron mas e intentaron dormirse, pero el sueño no llegaba. Al los minutos después del toque de queda se abrió la puerta de la señora gorda, y por ahí entraron James y Sirius con comida en las manos, tal parece había asaltado la cocina, al ver a la rubia y la pelirroja en la sala común se miraron confundidos.

¿nos esperaban? – dijo coqueto Sirius – sabía que me extrañarías Alex.

Venga, que no es eso… es un problema mayor – Lily se sentó en el sofá y los miro con cara de sueño.

Si, Jean y Remus están en nuestra habitación – los dos chicos sonrieron por lo que dijo Alex.

¡Alex!

¿Qué? Es verdad, esos dos idiotas nos dejaron fuera de nuestra habitación para tener sex…

¡ALEX! – Lily había pegado un brinco y le tapo la boca, la rubia cayó al suelo sorprendida con Lily sobre ella, tapándole aun la boca.

Mira Cornamenta, el que menos corre vuela – Sirius se fue en ayuda de su "novia" y la saco con dificultad de las garras de Lily.

Creí que esos dos ya había terminado – James se sentó junto a Lily, y ella se corrió al otro extremo del sofá.

Tal parece que con nuestros hechizos Jean cambio de opinión – dijo Alex jadeando, Lily la había dejado sin aire, Sirius aun la tenía que sostener porque cuando la soltaba la chica se iba lentamente de medio lado.

¿hechizos?

¡Alex! – volvió a gritarle Lily – era un secreto – si la hubiera tenido cerca le hubiera pegado un buen golpe.

Así que la prefecta perfecta, la pelirroja Lily Evans hechizo a un estudiante.

¡claro que no! – los dos morenos la miraron con una ceja alzada – tengo mala puntería, no le pude dar – Lily se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

¡yo sí! – dijo orgullosa Alex mientras le pegaba un empujón a Sirius y se paraba ella sola – lástima que le di fue a tres niñas de séptimo de Hufflepuff… pero bueno – Alex corrió a Lily y se sentó donde ella estaba segundos antes, dejando a Lily entre ella y James.

¿y van a dormir aquí? – Sirius hizo su cara de "tengo un plan" y James la capto de inmediato.

¿no creen que hace mucho frio? – James se estremeció mientras intentaba abrazar a Lily, ella se paró de un brinco.

Además tenemos comida… - Sirius alzo lo que acababa de dejar en el piso.

¿tenemos?, ¿están sugiriéndonos ir a dormir a su cuarto? – rio divertida Alex.

Pues… si – James se despeino el cabello.

Pues no es mala idea – la que hablo fue Lily… Alex reacciono de inmediato pegando un brinco y parándose sobre el sofá.

¿! QUE ACABAS DE DECIR LILIAM GABRIELLA EVANS! – y la señalo acusatoriamente con un dedo, se trepo al sofá para quedar más alta que Lily, para mostrar su "autoridad".

Que si, no es mala idea, a ellos les sobra la cama de Remus, podemos dormir hay las dos – intento calmarla Lily.

¡NO! NI LOCA ME ACUESTO A MENOS DE 100 METROS DE BLACK, ¡NI ME INTENTES CONVENCER LILY! NO LO ARE

15 minutos después…

Te odio Lily – los cuatro estaban frente a la habitación de los Merodeadores, que tenía en la puerta la palabra "Habitación de los Merodeadores, por favor no entrar a no ser que seas una chica".

Te quiero Alex – Lily la tenia cogida por los hombros por si se le daba por salir corriendo.

Seguros les gusta nuestra habitación – James rebuscaba en sus bolsillos buscando la llave.

Si, y si cambias de opinión Alex, o tienes una pesadilla, puedes dormir conmigo – le sonrió Sirius con su cara de seductor.

¡la encontré!

James por fin consiguió la llave y abrió la habitación, Alex y Lily se quedaron paradas en la entrada, observando la habitación, eran tres camas, la habitación en si estaba hecha una real porquería, pero ambos chicos rápidamente sacaron las varitas y con un movimiento lo arreglaron todo, (Alex Pov: ¿es que es tan difícil para ellos hacer ese simple movimiento todos los días?) dejaron la comida sobre una mesita.

Bien, a dormir – y Alex se adentro a la habitación y se hecho en una cama, estaba cómoda, sonrió alegre, ella ya tenía mentalizado dormir esa noche en un duro sofá, con frio, la cama era suave y calentita.

Pues que tienes buen ojo Alex, esa es mi cama – dijo riendo Sirius, Alex se levanto de un brinco enfadada con ella misma.

Lily, James y Sirius sonrieron cuando ella sonrojada (no se sabía si por la rabia, la pena o el frio) gritaba que Sirius era un idiota y volvía junto a Lily. Lily decidió fijarse más en la habitación, no quería cometer el mismo error de Alex. La cama donde segundos antes Alex estaba tirada, tenía en la cabecera un poster muggle de unas motos y unas chicas junto a las motos, en la mesita de noche tenia comida y revistas, la gran mayoría muggles, sobre el baúl tenia la escoba, y varios portarretratos, y varias cosas de Gryffindor, y más fotos de chicas muggles con poca ropa, si Alex hubiera mirado al menos una de las cosas que la rodeaban se hubiese dado cuenta que esa era la cama de Sirius. Al lado de esa cama, se encontraba otra cama, el baúl, y la mesita de noche estaban llenos de libros, la cama de Remus, saco por lógica Lily al ver sobre la cama unos chocolates. Y la ultima cama, tenía en el cabezote de la cama un gran afiche de el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, donde estaba todo el equipo de ese año, y revistas de Quidditch por todas partes, la escoba sobre la cama, ni siquiera guardada, Lily se sorprendió de ver tantas cosas de Quidditch juntas, incluida la Snitch con la que James vivía jugando estaba encerrada en un cajoncito de cristal, la cama de James.

Esa es la cama de Remus ¿Verdad? – pregunto Lily.

Si – le respondieron los dos chicos.

¡genial! Hay chocolates – Alex casi se boto en la cama comiendo algunos chocolates, sonriendo contenta de la vida Sirius se sentó en su respectiva cama mientras la miraba.

Potter – lastimosamente era el único que estaba inactivo – no es por nada, pero… ¿ustedes no tienen algo como para prestarnos… como piyama? – Lily estaba bastante sonrojada y se volvía de un rojo más fuerte con cada palabra.

¿quieres que te preste algo mío? – James tenía esa sonrisa de niño al que le están dando el mejor regalo del planeta.

Si… pero….

¡Canuto busquemos algo para prestarles de Piyama! - la rubia y el moreno voltearon a ver a James confundidos - ¡nos lo ha pedido Lily!

Pues si eso es lo que ellas quieren, genial – Sirius tenía una sonrisa picara en los labios y miraba a Lily – creí que no eras tan directa – la chica se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba y el moreno soltó una carcajada, y se puso a mirar en su baúl, Lily se sorprendió cuando James rápidamente le puso enfrente una camisa de Quidditch y un pantalón.

Aquí tienes – Lily se puso aun mas roja de lo que ella creía posible, y estiro una mano temblorosa cogiendo las prendas.

Me… me voy a cambiar – y casi corrió hacia el baño.

Lo que causas en ella James – le sonrió Alex.

Lo sé, yo siempre he sabido que ella me ama – Alex rodo los ojos y miro a Sirius que casi nadaba en su baúl, como… ¿buscando algo? (Alex Pov: ¿Qué estará haciendo?)

Hasta que te encuentro – Alex ya estaba junto a él mirando que iba a sacar Sirius – acá esta tu piyama Alex – Alex lo cogió con la mano, lo miro y volvió a estirar la mano - ¿a qué esperas?

¿un pantalón, tal vez? – se le burlo Alex.

Todos están sucios, solo me queda el que tengo puesto, y no creo que quieras que me lo quite.

¡no! – le dio la razón Alex – espera, ¿me estás diciendo que esto es todo lo que me voy a poner de piyama?

Si

¿James no tienes algo que me prestes?

Lo siento Alex – la chica miro espantada la camiseta, si, era bastante grande… pero, la puso sobre su uniforme le quedaba solo unos 20 centímetros bajo la cadera.

¡esto no me tapara nada! – grito alarmada Alex - ¡Que planeas Black!

Nada… no es mi culpa que tengas… - e puso sus manos frente a su pecho, dando a entender que Alex tenía mucho busto, Alex se puso sobre sus pecho ambos brazos – no digo que no me guste de hecho están muy bien para mi gusto y…

¡no te he preguntado sobre tus gustos, Black! – Alex estaba roja como el cabello de Lily – pe-pero estamos a mitad de las lluvias, con esto me congelare.

Lo siento, pero te puedo prestar una de mis cobijas y…

¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – en ese momento salía Lily del baño, la camisa le quedaba un poco grande pero bien, y los pantalones estaban muy calentitos.

Me quedo perfecto para dormir, ¿no crees Alex?

¡NO TE ME BURLES! – Y Alex paso junto a ella cerrando de un golpe la puerta.

¿y qué le pasa a ella? – ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros, pero lo que miro Lily fue que James la miraba detalladamente - ¿Qué miras?

Que te ves hermosa, hasta mañana Lily – James cerro las cortinas de su cama,

Hasta mañana pelirroja – Sirius también cerró las cortinas y Lily se metió en las cobijas esperando a Alex, que apago la luz al salir y se metió junto a ella en la cama.

Malditos idiotas.

Para, para Alex… ¿Qué paso? – rio Lily por las palabra de su amiga.

Esto paso Lil – Lily miro la ropa de su amiga, era solo una camisa negra de Sirius, que le quedaba bastante corta a Alex, Lily se rio - ¿de qué te ríes?

De nada… hasta mañana Alex – la rubia suspiro.

Hasta mañana Lily.

La noche pasaba con normalidad, se oían las gotas caer sobre la ventana de la habitación, pero de resto todo era silencioso. James salía de punticas de su cama hacia la cama donde estaba Lily, un sonido en su cama lo asusto, solo era el viento se fue caminando de punticas hacia atrás hasta que se tropezó con alguien, estaba a punto de gritar cuando alguien le tapo la boca.

Shit – Sirius lo soltó ambos se quedaron mirando divertidos, se les había pasado la misma idea por la cabeza, por algo eran amigos, ¿no?, ambos se asintieron y se fueron por lados distintos de la cama abriendo con cuidado las cortinas, James saco su varita en la oscuridad y se llevo a Lily volando, Sirius no encontró su varita por lo que se quedo mirando a Alex.

Dormía pacíficamente, su cara reflejaba paz, sonrió al ver que era verdad, su camisa le quedaba diminuta, pero no tan diminuta como Sirius hubiera querido, paso sus manos por debajo de ella y al cargo hasta su cama, se alegro de que la chica era liviana, y no le causo el mayor esfuerzo cogerla, si hubiera sido así ella se hubiera podido despertar, la dejo en su cama y volvió a cerrar las cortinas, se le quedo mirando un rato mas, era tan hermosa, que solo mirarla dormir lo hacía feliz y le daba tranquilidad, ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Sirius Black, el eterno mujeriego que había jurado nunca enamorarse, se había enamorado, y no solo eso, ahora actuaba como los enamorados, que era lo que más lo sorprendía, se rio de sí mismo, y miro con ternura a Alex. Esa chica, no sabía cómo pero no solo le había robado la razón, sino también le había robado su forma de ser, desde que la había visto por primera vez el lo había sabido, Alex Lestrange para él no era como las demás mujeres, como las demás niñas, y por eso la molestaba, también porque ella era realmente diferente a las demás niñas huecas, por eso no tenía muchas amigas, hasta que conoció a Lily, pero para el Lily también era una niña extraña, así que vivió todo su primer curso en Hogwarts sin dejar de molestar un segundo a Alex, hasta que ella harta le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo frente al gran comedor, el estuvo casi una semana en la enfermería y según le dijo Alex, fue la mejor semana de la vida de la rubia, y después de dos días de haber salido de la enfermería la siguió molestando, nadie se burlaba de él, y así siguieron sus peleas cada vez más peligrosas, en cuarto Alex intento dejar sin hijos a Sirius… pero el aun mas ofendido siguió insistiendo, de los golpes pasaron a los hechizos, pero ella más o menos en segundo inicio a salir con chicos, Frank Longbottom, y desde ese día Sirius también salió con chicas, solo para picarla a ella y que no se creyera la única con vida amorosa, y no solo la molestaba a ella sino también a los chicos con que salía, y finalmente Sirius se volvió el mujeriego que siempre fue, sin saberlo le gustaba restregarle a Alex las chicas con las que estaba solo para quererla poner celosa, las cosas no le salieron como pensaba, y en vez de celosa le agradecía a las chicas con la que Sirius salía por quitárselo de encima, la ultima chica fue María, una amiga de Alex, salió con ella no solo para tener relaciones sino porque necesitaba pareja para el baile de fin de curso de curso… en sexto la primera semana hizo todo como normalmente lo hacía, saliendo con chicas, pero ya estaba cansado de eso, acepto su amor por Alex y le pidió salir juntos, quedando como un completo idiota enamorado.

Me cambiaste la vida – y se acostó junto a ella – no, Alex me mata si se despierta y estamos durmiendo juntos, y mas con esa ropa – se levanto cogió un cojín y lo tiro al piso dispuesto a dormir allí, cuando se fue a acostar Alex lo cogió del brazo, se asusto, ¿ya se habría despertado?, volteo a mirarle la cara, estaba totalmente dormida – si eso es lo que quieres – y sin hacerse del rogar se acostó junto a ella.

Puso la cobija sobre los dos y la abrazo por la espalda, paso su brazo sobre la cintura de Alex, cogiéndole con esa misma mano una de las manos de ella, recostó su cabeza en la de ella y se dispuso a dormir, Alex se quejo en sueños y se pego mucho mas a él, Sirius no podía de su felicidad, así fuera inconscientemente ella quería estar junto al, la abrazo más fuerte, le dio un beso en el cabello y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – El Despertar.

En la oficina del profesor Dumbledore un gato negro cruzaba con sigilo la puerta y trepaba con elegancia a la silla frente al escritorio donde se encontraba el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

Me alegra que ya esté aquí, profesora McGonagall – el gato negro se transformo en una mujer de cabellos negros con un sombrero morado puntiagudo.

Le traigo el informe que me pidió, Dumbledore – la profesora McGonagall suspiro – aun estoy en desacuerdo con que apenas unos niños que ni siquiera han salido de Hogwarts hagan cosas tan arriesgadas.

Profesora, ya hemos hablado del tema y…

Si, usted tiene razón Dumbledore pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo – la profesora hizo aparecer un pergamino y se lo dio a Dumbledore – aquí están los nombres de los más capacitados para estar en la orden, son grandes hechiceros y tienen la fuerza de fuego (algo así como que van por la magia blanca) – Dumbledore cogió el pergamino.

Ravenclaw: Kushina Drabbles, séptimo, Minato Aboot, Séptimo y Jenny Cáceres, sexto. Hufflepuff: Alicia Srindel, sexto y Connor Freya. Gryffindor: Frank Longbottom, sexto. Slytherin: Samantha Ximteen, sexto…. Ya veo, ¿esta usted segura completamente de estos chicos?

Si, completamente

Profesora, le voy a pedir un favor, e visto potencial en unos chicos en especifico.

Cla-claro Dumbledore – dijo un poco nerviosa Minerva.

Se trata de Potter, Black, Lupin, Lestrange, Evans y Sluth, ellos…

No profesor Dumbledore – dijo decidida la profesora, Dumbledore la miro con una ceja levantada – ellos, ellos no pueden profesor… son, son solo unos niños que disfrutan de su vida no podemos… ellos no…

Profesora, ¿me esta diciendo que esos chicos no están en la lista porque usted no quiere que ellos estén en la orden?

Si… no, Albus, escúcheme, no podemos involucrarlos a ellos, ellos son… los conozco desde niños, y a la señorita Sluth hasta este año pero no considero justo que esos chicos arriesguen sus vidas, son tan jóvenes.

Siempre te has caracterizado por involucrarte mucho con tus estudiantes, y e visto especial empatía de su parte hacia los jóvenes de sexto año de su casa, esa manera de involucrarse con sus alumnos es un don que solo usted, profesora…

No cambiare de opinión, esos chicos son… - la profesora estaba a punto de decir algo como "mi familia", "mis hijos", pero decidió quedarse en silencio, pero Dumbledore lo entendió.

Entiendo que no va a cambiar de opinión, mañana a las siete de la noche le pido que los traiga a mi oficina…

Profesor…

No puede decidir por ellos Minerva – McGonagall se quedo con cara seria pero no añadió nada mas – la espero a usted y a esos seis chicos mañana en mi despacho.

¿puedo retirarme? – murmuro sin expresión alguna McGonagall.

Por supuesto – la profesora se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió con paso solemne a la puerta donde volvió a cambiar su forma a la de una gato, cuando Dumbledore solo divisaba la cola de el gato hablo, y supo que ella lo escuchaba porque la cola del gato se quedo en su lugar.

Minerva, se bien que ellos son todo para usted, pero ya es hora de que elijas por ellos mismos – el gato siguió su camino.

James abrazaba a Lily con una gran sonrisa en el rostro era la mejor noche de su vida, miraba la cara de Lily a dormir, tenia ligeramente fruncido el ceño, seguro estaba regañando a alguien en su sueño, James rio por su propio comentario, Lily era su ángel, y él lo sabía, el problema era que ella no, se lo intentaba decir de todas las maneras posibles, pero ella nunca le creía, la verdad era que no entendía porque no le prestaba atención… bueno, un día el año anterior Alex le dijo una de sus "metáforas" que entendías después de un mes, dijo _Lily solo te aceptara si dejas de ser tu y te conviertes en ti_, James creía que ahora la entendía, era como Jean con Remus, ella era siempre toda alegre, loca y llena de energía, como Sirius y James pero cuando estaba con Remus se volvía toda torpe y romántica… bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo a veces se le salía lo "Jean". Tenía que volverse mas comprensivo y tranquilo con Lily… así tal vez ella lo aceptaría.. tal vez… James se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía y le salía una gotita del cuello.

A la mañana siguiente Alex se despertó de algún sueño del que no se acordaba, parpadeo varias veces al verse en otra habitación, luego recordó que Jean y Remus la habían dejado sin poder dormir en su cama, frunció el ceño, sintió a alguien tras ella, Lily y sus abrazos de oso mientras duerme, (Alex Pov: no puede dormir con alguien sin que se despierte abrazando a esa persona como una araña.. pero… esta no es Lily) miro con miedo una de sus manos estaba cogida con otra mano mas grande, mas morena… una mano de hombre, Alex se quedo un poco en shock, volteo lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Sirius.

¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín! – grito Alex al encontrarse con los ojos grises de Sirius mirándola, se levanto de un salto quedando parada sobre la cama.

¿por los calzoncillos de Merlín? – rio Sirius, y vio el rostro asustado de la rubia – oye… ¿Qué…? – se levanto también y quedo frente a ella, Alex con lentitud bajo su mirada hacia su "Piyama" y lo miro a el con cara de terror.

Tu… y…. yo…

¿Qué… que piensas Alex? – Sirius unió lazos rápidamente - ¡no! Es que…

¡Maldita sea me acosté contigo! – grito de repente Alex - ¡pero no me acuerdo de nada! TU MALDITO seguro que me drogaste – lo señalo e inicio a caminar de un lado a otro encima de la cama – pero claro, sabia que no era seguro dormir a menos de 100 metros de un maldito idiota como tu, eres un maldito, Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA, TE MATARE, lo juro, de partirse en pedacitos, NO, primero te descuartizare, primero un brazo, luego una pierna, y antes de que mueras desangrado te quitare la otra pierna y el otro brazo dejare que te contemples sin extremidades y luego te cortare la cabeza, y dicen que después de que te quitan la cabeza puedes ver por diez segundos mas, así que te mostrare tu cuerpo sin cabeza y luego tu misma cabeza en un espejo y lo ultimo que oirás es mi sonrisa malvada… - Sirius parpadeo aterrado por lo sangrienta que podría llegar a ser Alex, ella mientras decía cada palabra le pegaba un buen puño en el pecho, tampoco sabia que Alex era tan fuerte.

Alex, no es…

¡NO ES QUE! Maldito mujeriego de mierda YO SABIA QUE NO ERA SEGURO DORMIR A MENOS DE 100 METROS DE TI, mínimo me echaste heroína… Y LO PEOR ES QUE VIENES Y TE ME PARAS ENFRENTE…

¡ALEX CALMATE!

Dios, dios… y no es lo peor de todo… - Alex tenia cara de que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento – yo, es decir, es mi primera… ¡yo esperaba que ese momento fuera especial! NO QUE UN MALDITO COMO TU ME DROGARIA Y NISIQUIERA ME ACORDARIA DE ALGO, ni siquiera para traumatizarme el resto de la vida…

Alex… - ella seguía hablando rápidamente - ¡Alex! – la chica no le hizo caso seguía caminando de un lado a otro diciendo incoherencia, se acerco a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros para que se callara.

NO ME TOQUES, maldito pervertido… - le pego una buena cachetada y siguió hablando, Alex estaba indignada aunque algo le decía que no debía decir esas cosas le agradaba gritar, ella estaba casi segura de que realmente nada había pasado esa noche pero gritar, asi fueran tantas estupideces le encantaba, se quedo en silencio cuando Sirius la beso, asi, sin mas, sin previo aviso, sin mas… a Alex se le olvido por que estaba gritando, se quedo quien y lentamente cerro los ojos, ambos se separaron al rato.

¿Qué crees que haces? – a Alex le sorprendió poder hablar, su cerebro no funcionaba, ni ella quería que funcionara, incluso llego a pensar que era otra persona la que lo había dicho.

Lo siento, pero era la única manera de que te callaras y me escucharas… además, estabas muy alterada… óyeme, entre tu y yo anoche no paso nada, solo dormimos.

Ya lo sabia – la chica levanto el mentón para mirarlo a la cara.

¿Qué?

Si, digo, si hubiéramos hecho anoche el amor – Sirius sonrió ante la manera relajada en que Alex decía las cosas, había estado con muchas chicas y todas se referían al sexo como "ya sabes _eso_", "estuvimos… juntos… _juntos_" y otras estupideces – yo me sentiría diferente, y no me siento diferente… - Sirius sonrió enormemente al oír las palabras de la chica, Alex le miro y abrió sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba – digo… yo… esto, no suelo… yo no me refería… trataba de decir que… - (Sirius Pov: ¡SI! Seré el primero).

Me intentabas decir que tu…

Que yo… yo me dormí en la cama de Remus con Lily – cambiar de tema era la mejor opción.

Y yo te traje a mi cama, y me acosté a DORMIR contigo – Sirius enfatizo la palabra "Dormir".

Entonces, si yo estoy aquí… Lily esta con… - Alex pego un salto y bajo de la cama, hacia la cama de James.

¡no! Espera Alex, a ellos no los interrumpas – dijo serio Sirius.

No los pensaba interrumpir solo quería… - abrió con lentitud una pequeña parte de la cortina, la suficiente para ver a Lily y a James juntos – se ven tan tiernos… - se mordió el labio recostándose en uno de los palos que sostenían las cortinas de la habitación – están hecho el uno para el otro – Alex los miraba con ternura.

Igual que nosotros dos…

Claro que no… ellos… ¡se ven tan divinos juntos! – cerro con la misma lentitud la cortina – y tu y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, yo estoy hecha para otro chico y tu para todas las que se dejen llevar a la cama – Sirius borro la sonrisa de su rostro y la miro serio.

Alex te repito que yo ya no…

¿ya no eres así? No me agás reír, eso lo dice alguien que le ha hecho tanto daño a tantas chicas, que a derramado tantas lagrimas que podrías llenar los mares con ellas, una persona que ha roto tantos corazones y no se a molestado en absoluto en arreglarlo… no digas tonterías… me voy a cambiar, no espíes – Alex cogió su uniforme y se metió en la cama de Sirius y cerro las cortinas.

Pero desde que te conocí es diferente – se sorprendió al ver un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas, y con lentitud se hecho hacia atrás mirando por la ranura, Alex arreglaba la rota y se disponía a quitarse el gran camisón.

Me conociste hace mucho, y le rompiste el corazón a muchas chicas… ¿me haces un favor y me pasas la corbata? – Sirius maldijo ese momento y salió corriendo a buscar lo mas rápido que podía la corbata, cuando la encontró vio de nuevo por el espacio en las cortinas, Alex ya estaba cambiada.

Que rápida.

¿Qué?

Que aquí tengo tu corbata – se corrigió rápidamente, Alex salió ya vestida de las cortinas.

Gracias, vámonos a dar alguna vuelta, no quiero estar aquí cuando Lily despierte… - Alex se fue en sus pensamientos y después de un rato se estremeció.

Si, vamos – Sirius se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo a la sala común donde Alex lo esperaba.

Salieron en silencio de la sala común, no había nadie por los pasillos y empezaba a salir el sol en Hogwarts. Llegaron al gran comedor pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que decidieron irse a los jardines de Hogwarts, el amanecer era muy claro, Alex caminaba junto a Sirius con mas o menos un metro "prudente" de distancia. Sirius se acercaba cada que podía a ella, ella retrocedía lo que el había avanzado, hasta que Alex quedo entre el lago y Sirius, se paro en la orilla del lago y Sirius se paro frente a ella.

Alex… una pregunta – el chico miraba el lago, cogió una roca plana del suelo.

Claro, una – Sirius calculo y tiro la piedra que dio varios saltos sobre el agua para después sumergirse.

¿tu me quieres? – Alex quedo en algo como un shock temporal.

Sirius estaba sorprendido de si mismo, el no era de los que decía esas cursilerías, siempre las había considerado estúpidas, pero como era la vida, ahora se le salían a diario frente a Alex, ella sacaba lo mejor de Sirius.

Eto… yo… - la rubia parecía contrariada.

Alex estaba sorprendida de si misma, ella ya le debería haber gritado "NO, ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA, CLARO QUE NO TE QUIERO" pero las cosas se le había complicado y no sabia porque, el "no" no salía de sus labios, y ella tampoco lo quería decir.

Bueno, porque yo si, y mucho – (Sirius Pov: me sigo sorprendiendo de lo que Alex logra hacer en mi).

A mi me gusta un chico… - Alex abrió los ojos por su respuesta, había salido de sus labios pero no había pasado por su cerebro, esas malas pasadas le solían suceder, pero ya estaba acostumbrada y podía cambiar depende de la ocasión.

¿si? ¿y quien es? – Sirius parecía divertido, Alex casi podía poner sus manos sobre le fuego y no quemarse, si decía que el chico no le creía nada, tal vez era por la cara de sorprendida que tenia.

Si… bueno es un chico, con un nombre de chico – (Alex Pov: casi se gritaba por su poca imaginación en un momento como ese).

Claro, es raro que un chico tenga un nombre de chica, ¿pero que nombre? – estaba disfrutando amargarle la vida a Alex.

Eto… Ro… Rolwando – (Alex Pov: ¿Rolwando?... *su conciencia se da de golpes contra la pared* solo te falto inventarte que era verde y volaba… ¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA!)

¿Rolwando, eh? Que bonito nombre – dijo sarcástico (Sirius Pov: si esta es la imaginación que tiene Alex, mejor yo le pongo el nombre a nuestros hijos… bueno, concéntrate en el punto, hazla sufrir un poco mas *malo*) - ¿es de Hogwarts?

Si – contesto rápidamente la rubia.

¿de que casa?

De… de una de las mejores casas… huff, sly, gry… RAVENCLAW

Un nerd, ya veo…

¡los de Ravenclaw no son Nerds! – salió como buena enamorada defendiendo a su chico (Alex Pov: eso salió bien) – es el mejor chico que conozco, es inteligente, gracioso, comprensivo y me escucha – Alex sonrió lo mas que pudo imaginándose a uno de los príncipes azules que se imaginaba de niña.

Bueno, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?... no lo se… AHORA – Sirius no se iba a dejar tan fácil.

Eh… eto… - (Alex Pov: se me esta saliendo de las manos, pero no me voy a echar hacia tras hacia el final, los Lestrange nunca nos echamos para atrás) – porque me da miedo… que me rechace, digo… que el no sienta lo mismo por mi.

¿Qué? – Sirius se carcajeo - ¿Alex Lestrange con miedo?

Pues… si, es que lo amo taaanto, no soportaría que me dijera que no – dramatizo la oji azul, haciendo sonreír aun mas al oji gris al ver lo pésima actriz que era.

No tienes que tener miedo, eres la chica mas deseada de todo Hogwarts, ningún chico te diría que no.

Eso lo dices tu, pero es mentira, si me miras no soy nada especial, ¿Cómo le voy a gustar a Rolwendo…

Rolwando – la corrigió Sirius.

Eso, Rolwando… tengo miedo – tembló "improvisadamente".

Ven, vamos a la torre de Ravenclaw, le puedes decir, yo te apoyo – y la arrastro de nuevo hacia el castillo.

A pesar de que Alex se esforzaba lo mas que podía por deshacerse de Sirius, no lo logro, entraron a la torre de Ravenclaw sin tener muchos problemas con la pregunta de la puerta, era la primera vez que Alex entraba a esa sala común y se quedo un rato mirando todo a su alrededor.

Bien, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a "Rolwando"?

Eto… eto… s-si, claro – se fue caminando indecisa a las escaleras de las habitaciones de los barones, en ese momento bajo un chico rubio con cara de sueño, miro a Alex sin entender - ¡Hola! – grito animadamente Alex y se le acerco corriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el rubio se quedo con los ojos abiertos, tenia la P de Prefecto en su capa – oye, ¿te llamas Rolwando? – el chico parpadeo mirándola.

Si, ¿Por qué? – Alex duro un segundo agradeciéndole a Merlín, a Dios, a Kami-sama, a Buda, a Ala… a todo santo que conociera y se volteo a gritarle a Sirius.

¡Es el! – Sirius parpadeo en shock… (Sirius Pov: solo es una coincidencia, pronto caerá en su propia mentira… tranquilo, síguele la corriente).

Pues díselo de una buena vez.

¿decirme que? – el rubio no era muy simpático pero tampoco era muy feo, Alex podía lidiar con ese chico.

Pues… - Alex miro al chico descaradamente, Sirius frunció el ceño – lo que pasa es que tu siempre me has gustado Rolwando, y pues gracias a SIRIUS – grito el nombre del moreno – me e decidido a decírtelo y… - se quedo petrificada cuando el chico se lanzo a besarla, Alex uso las artes marciales que sabia para hacerle una buena llave y quitárselo de enzima, ¿no que era un Prefecto?... un pervertido prefecto, o mejor, un perfecto pervertido.

Auch – el rubio se levanto del piso como pudo.

¿Alex que es esa forma de tratar a tu "amor"?

Si, ¡lo siento! Rolwando – Alex lo ayudo a levantarse – es que me emocione con tanto… ¿amor? – el chico se le lanzo de nuevo, esta vez si la logro besar, Sirius se tenso, sentía cada uno de sus músculos tiesos, e incluso le dolía, pero tenia que ser fuerte, todo por que Alex se diera cuenta que de verdad lo quería.

Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas privado? – el chico hablo con voz ronca y Alex casi se pone a llorar en medio de la sala común.

NO, aquí esta estupendo – si me voy a solas con el este hasta me viola.

Como quiera, aquí entonces – esta vez yo no la besaba pero las manos del chico… DIOS, parecía pulpo, Sirius seguía petrificado, aguantando lo que podía – no, definitivamente necesitamos un lugar mas privado – y la arrastro fuera de la sala común, Sirius seguía petrificado, esperando…

SIRIUS – hubiera sonreído pero seguía en shock, sus piernas respondieron solas, y corrieron hasta fuera de la sala común.

Vámonos Alex – dijo con voz fuerte Sirius.

Si, ¿lo oíste?, me tengo que ir – pero Rolwando no la soltaba.

No, lo que pasa es que Black a estado tras de ti por mucho tiempo, y yo sin pedírtelo y en un solo día ya te tengo, Black quiere vengarse porque es mucho menos que yo – Sirius le lanzo una mirada acecina al rubio.

Ya veras quien es mejor, maldito… - Sirius se le hecho encima al tipo para golpearlo, pero Alex lo detuvo, no quería una pelea frente a ella por una estupidez.

Lo siento Rolwando, pero no me gustas ni un poco, me voy… vámonos Black – lo arrastro por la muñeca, genial ese era el oso de su vida.

¿Por qué hiciste eso, Alex?

¿Por qué me seguiste la cuerda, Black?

Pues porque tu te inventaste todo… solita, nadie te mando…

Pues porque… porque…

Porque te dio miedo contestarme una simple pregunta – Alex se tenso de inmediato.

No, porque quiero que me dejes en paz, y punto…

No es por eso – murmuro Sirius, Alex aun lo arrastraba hasta que llegaron al lago y lo soltó, estaba roja como un tomate.

Que pena – no dejaba de repetir Alex.

Ya, no es para tanto.

Claro, tu no tuviste que besarlo – Alex hizo señas de asco – fue horrible, maldito niño pulpo, ¿como era que lograba tocar tantas partes a la vez? – Sirius volvió a ponerse serio, pero casi al mismo tiempo sonrió de medio lado.

¿quieres que te desinfecte?, ¿Qué te quite el mal sabor? – Alex se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

¿q-que? No, ¿Qué te pasa?

Tu solo dime… - se le acerco peligrosamente, Alex echaba para atrás lo mismo que Sirius avanzaba, hasta que su espalda choco con un árbol, estaba atrapada.

Te digo que no… - Alex se hundió lo mas que pudo en el árbol, pero Sirius puso una mano sobre a la altura de la cabeza de Alex, y la otra la puso en la cadera de la chica.

¿a no? – Alex sentía su aliento sobre ella, Alex no pudo mas y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la cercanía, sus narices se rosaban. (Sirius Pov: es mía) el también cerro los ojos y se acerco a besarla.

No, dije que no – cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Alex derecha, con los ojos bien abiertos y el mentón alto, ella levando su brazo y con uno quito la mano que Sirius tenia en su cadera y con la otra lo empujo hacia atrás.

Te quiero – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y la siguió hacia el comedor, eso era lo que amaba de ella, que lo sorprendiera siempre, no era como las demás, pero no estaba muy alegre de no poder besarla.

Te odio – le sonrió angelicalmente Alex.

Venga, realmente me amas – dijo el chico con su cara de soy-mejor-que-tu, Alex rodo los ojos y se le acerco amenazándolo con un dedo.

Tu no me vengas con…. – pero un grito la interrumpió, un grito tan agudo que del árbol en el que estaba atrapada por Sirius segundos antes, salieron una gran cantidad de pájaros volando – Lily… - dijo asustada.

Seguro ya despertó – ante eso Alex se tranquilizo.

Seguro Lily se dio un susto de muerte, digo si yo despertara así contig… - se quedo en silencio abruptamente.

¿conmigo? – Sirius le dedico una gran sonrisa pero no llego a sus ojos – te recuerdo que despertaste así conmigo… y aun me duele la cachetada que me diste – Sirius se llevo la mano a la mejilla.

No seas exagerado no te golpee con fuerza, estaba en shock pero sabia que tu no tenias la culpa… te hubiera golpeado de verdad si tu hubieras tenido la culpa… y nos hubiéramos acostado hoy – Sirius se estremeció, ¿entonces eso no era un golpe de verdad para Alex?

Me das miedo…

Gracias, que tierno – le sonrió Alex y se dirigió a el comedor – vamos a esperar a que Lily baje a esconder el cadáver de James.

Espérame, demonio de mujer… - dijo Sirius enfurruñado.

Te e oído – le grito Alex unos metros mas adelante sin voltearse.

Y con oídos de águila, malvada, aburrida y sin sentido del humor, ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de alguien así? – se regaño el mismo – soy un idiota.

Es verdad – volvió a gritarle Alex, Sirius agradeció que no lo mirara porque se había puesto un poco rojo, no mucho, el era un Black, pero… ¿será que escucho TODO lo que dije antes?

Jean se despertó por su reloj biológico, lo primero que sintió fue a alguien junto a ella y un brazo sobre su cintura… su desnuda cintura, sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se volteo ágilmente quedando frente a Remus, el rubio estaba como quería, dormido se veía como un angelito (de por si lo era), tenia el cabello revuelto lo que lo hacia ver sexy, y con ese cuerpo… Jean quería despertar así por siempre, con una imagen tan sexy y tierna, ¿Quién no querría?

Remus – le susurro mientras le daba un besito casto en los labios – Remus despierta – le movió con delicadeza un hombro – Remus – el chico gruño y Jean sonrió, al fin había despertado y no había que tenido que usar el plan "echarle agua, gritarle y golpear a Remus" – buenos días – dijo con una gran sonrisa dándole otro beso no tan casto, Remus abrió los ojos.

MUY buenos días – la corrigió Remus también con una gran sonrisa – tengo sueño – y volvió a cerrar los ojos abrazando con mas fuerza a Jean.

Tenemos que ir a clases, hoy es la primera clase de adivinación de todo el año, quiero ir.

No quiero ir a clases.

¿y te haces llamar Prefecto? – bufo Jean – vamos arriba, hay que ir a clase – dijo con animo mientras movía con mas fuerza a Remus, tal vez aun podía utilizar el plan "gritar y golpear a Remus" ya no era necesaria el agua.

Venga un día no es malo… - dijo haciendo un lindo puchero, Jean casi se derrite y olvido su "macabro" plan y opto por la negociación.

Si vamos a clases ahora, podría escaparme de mi torre mañana también - Remus abrió de nuevo los ojos mirándola fijamente, y soltó una carcajada, Jean sabia "negociar".

Tentador –le respondió como si lo dudara.

Tal vez todas las noches… - le siguió el juego Jean.

Ya me levanto – y casi de un salto se paro de la cama hacia el baño, Jean se quedo sin aliento ya que el chico se había levantado como dios lo trajo al mundo, oyó como se abría la ducha, y sin siquiera pensárselo, ella también se levanto.

Remus estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ni el mismísimo Merlín le podía quitar de la cara, cuando sintió a alguien abrazándolo por la espalda, su sonrisa fue mucho mas grande y volteo a ver la causa de su felicidad, Jean.

Decidí que tomáramos un baño juntos.

Genial, no me importa llegar tarde.

Es SOLO un baño – dijo Jean enfatizando la palabra solo – yo no quiero llegar tarde.

Ravenclaw – se le rio Remus.

Por algo quede en esa casa –Remus la beso tiernamente, y Jean le correspondió, pero casi al instante se aparto de el – dije que un baño rápido.

Lily se despertó con un gran bostezo y se encontró con la cara de James Potter, tenia que admitir que el chico se veía mucho mejor sin gafas… aunque las gafas le daban su personalidad, sonrió ante su comentario, y se abrazo mas a el… (Lily Pov: debería decirle que nadie mas le vea sin gafas, seria egoísta pero… espera… espera… PORQUE CARAJOS POTTER ESTA DORMIDO FRENTE A MI *abrió de nuevo los ojos*, si estaba junto a el… entonces ellos… no…)

No… no…. KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – Lily pego tal brinco que se cayo de la cama, James abrió desorientado los ojos al oír tal grito, y los abrió en el momento exacto en que la pelirroja saltaba y caía estrepitosamente al piso.

¿Lily? – se levanto y se puso los lentes rápidamente, y luego fue a ayudar a Lily - ¿estas bien?¿que a pasado?

ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO MONSTRO – Lily salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño, con la respiración agitada.

¿Lily?¿que te pasa?¿monstro? – James estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

NO TE AGAS EL INOCENTE SE QUE NOSOTROS… HEMOS DORMIDO JUNTOS – James se sorprendió de los pulmones que tenia Lily, gritaba tan fuerte que ya todos los chicos de Gryffindor se habrían enterado de que habían "dormido juntos".

A eso – rio James.

SI ESO, NO TE RIAS MALDITO.

No nos hemos acostado Lily, solo hemos… dormido – se alegro al no escuchar mas gritos del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Cómo se que no mientes? – dijo en un susurro desafiante Lily.

Yo no miento, te doy mi palabra de Merodeador… tu ya lo deberías saber… - (Lily Pov: Era verdad, era imposible que nos hubieran acostado, yo no olvidaría mi primera vez) abrió la puerta del baño para asegurarse de que James no le mentía.

Vale… te creo – pero Lily se puso muy roja – pero dormimos en la misma cama, explícate…

Bueno, es que en la noche te traje a mi cama para que durmiéramos los dos – le respondió James rascándose la nuca.

¿y porque hiciste eso?

Lo siento – se disculpo rápidamente James – en serio lo siento – James ponía sus manos frente a Lily como queriéndola tranquilizar pero la chica parecía preocupada por otra cosa.

¿e gritado muy fuerte?

¿Qué si que? Casi rompes mis gafas, te habrán escuchado de aquí a Hogsmeade, y todo claro y fuerte – Lily se puso mucho mas roja.

Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que dormíos juntos – casi lloraba Lily.

No, bueno… no gritaste mi nombre, tal vez crean que dormiste con… ¿el gato de Alice?

Si, es verdad… menos mal no grite tu nombre… bien, Potter, de ahora en adelante, NUNCA volveremos a mencionar este tema, ¿de acuerdo? Esto nunca paso – Lily se dirigió a la cama de Remus y abrió las cortinas – a levantar Alex – pero se encontró con la cama vacía.

Créeme, no esta con tus gritos toda Inglaterra se habrá despertado – dijo divertido James-

¿Dónde esta Alex?

No lo se, creo que ella durmió con Sirius pero…

¿Cómo que durmió con Sirius? – la voz de Lily era un murmullo acecino, parecido al Parcel.

Pu-pues ella y el… el…

¿TU LOS DEJASTE DORMIR SOLOS? – volvió a chillar Lily a todo pulmón.

Si, pero quiero decir.

Sirius es un maldito idiota, ¿y tu has dejado a MI Alex, a la que haces llamar "TU HERMANA" acostarse con Black?

Si, pero ellos solo durmieron – dijo James con miedo al ver la cara de Lily.

Si, ¿y porque no están aquí? Alex siempre se despierta mucho después que yo…

Pues ya son como las siete… - Lily abrió los ojos y corrió al lado de el despertador de Remus, era verdad.

Oh, Dios… ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?

Tal vez es la noche en la que has dormido mas cómoda – dijo con picardía James.

Tro-troll claro que no, de hecho e dormido con total incomodidad, y eso se queda corto…

Claro, creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar ya… ¿en el baño o en la cama? – Lily no pudo evitar que su mente viajara al baño no precisamente para ducharse… y en la cama no precisamente para dormir

¿Qué?

Si, ya es tarde tenemos que cambiarnos rápido, uno en el baño y el otro en la habitación, si esperamos por turnos no alcanzaremos a comer antes de Adivinación.

Ah eso…

¿Qué pensabas?

Exactamente eso, por supuesto – dijo con la frente bien alto la prefecta – en el baño – y cogió su ropa y entro al baño.

Sirius y Alex, vieron a James y Lily entrando por la gran puerta del comedor, como siempre las chicas le mandaban descaradas miradas al moreno, pero Lily seguía con la cara de enfado de la sorpresa poco grata que le había dado James, mas tarde hablaría con Alex para que le explicase el porque la dejo abandonada.

Veo que estas de buen humor hoy, pelirroja – la saludo Sirius pero Lily lo ignoro al estilo Alex Lestrange, Sirius frunció el ceño – no es bueno aprender las malas costumbres de otro, pelirroja – dijo Sirius con un claro mensaje para Alex que solo rodo los ojos.

Hola, Lil, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Muy mal – Alex sabia como controlar a Lily, sabia que si solo la saludaba no le contestaría, pero ante una pregunta tan fuerte si no le respondía seria mal interpretada, en ese momento una lechuza roja entro al comedor.

¿no es muy temprano para el correo? – dijo James comiendo todo lo que podía.

Nana – Lily suspiro frustrada – anoche te dije que trajeras el correo temprano… PERO NO TAN TEMPRANO - la lechuza bajo la cabeza apenada dejando varios sobres sobre la mesa.

¡hola Nana!, te guarde unas galletas – Alex le paso las galletas a la lechuza quien las comió feliz.

¿no eran esas las galletas que desaparecieron hace un segundo de mi plato? – dijo Sirius enojado.

Claro que no – Alex hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia - … o… tal vez si – la chica se puso una mano en el mentón y miro al techo, como si lo estuviera pensado.

Serás… - gruño Sirius.

¿seré que?

¡Oh Mirad! – salto Lily cuando Sirius y Alex estaban a punto se empezar una pelea.

¿Qué? – dijo James cuando pudo tragar lo que tenia en la boca.

¡Este año han puesto unas piscinas en Hogsmeade? – todos parecieron interesarse de inmediato y se pararon tras la pelirroja para leer el folleto.

Piscinas, playa, mar con olas reales, distintas plantas, jacuzzi, spa, sauna, sector de comidas, quioscos, y mucho mas, el mejor parque recreacional acuático mágico – leyó emocionado James.

Deberíamos ir todo juntos – (Sirius Pov: Alex en bikini, Alex en bikini, Alex en Bikini, Alex en bikini).

Si – (James Pov: Lily en Bikini, Lily en bikini, Lily en bikini, Lily en bikini, Lily en…)

Sabes que no es mala idea – Alex miro sorprendida a Lily y le hizo señas de desaprobación discretamente, señas que Lily no capto - ¡podríamos ir los seis!

Me parece que no… Jean no va a querer ir, después de lo de ayer – Lily le sonrió a Alex.

No te preocupes, a Jean la convenzo… listo esta deicidio.

Yo no voy a ir – Alex se dio cuenta de que en este caso no se podía ir con rodeos sino al grano.

Claro que iras – dijo Lily con su mismo aire despreocupado.

Si, tienes que ir Alex – decía James aunque estaba como en una nube (una en donde Lily estaba en traje de baño) Sirius estaba en las mismas (imaginándose a Alex en bikini).

No, no voy a ir, el agua no es lo mío – no podía decir así no mas que no quería ahogarse, y que mucho menos con los Merodeadores frente a ella.

Si iras y fin de la discusión – Alex frunció el ceño pero cuando a Lily se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se lo saca.

Pues si tu me obligas yo obligo a Jean – Alex no pensaba sufrir sola, miro a los dos morenos a su lado ambos estaban en algún lugar lejano, se acerco a ellos como quien no quiere la cosa y decidió desatar su enojo con ellos, puso las manos sobre las cabezas de ambos chicos y sin previo aviso las junto como si fuese a aplaudir, los chicos salieron de su "sueño" y soltaron un grito de dolor.

¡Alex! – la regaño Lily.

¡QUE TE PASA! – grito ofendido Sirius, quería seguir en su lugar feliz con Alex en bikini.

Idiotas – Alex se sentó junto a Lily sin prestarles mucha atención.

Hola chicos – acababa de llegar Jean y Remus y todo el comedor estaba comentando sobres u "relación" ya que estaban cogidos de la mano, Remus Lupin, el inalcanzable, con Jean Sluth la chica buena nueva, era "bomba".

¡mirad quienes han llegado! Los que no me dejaron dormir en mi habitación.

ALEX – volvió a gritarle Lily

Jaja, hola chicos – Remus los saludo bastante nervioso, no quería una de sus "delicadezas" en el gran comedor, Jean se sentó junto a Alex y al lado de ella Remus.

Las bromas sobre su lo que Remus y Jean había podido hacer la noche anterior no se hicieron esperar, pero para alivio de Remus sus amigos no fueron muy indelicados, y decían las bromas solo para su grupito, supuso porque habían dormido con Lily y Alex (como le habían dicho con orgullo a pesar de ganarse unos buenos gritos de la pelirroja y la rubia).

Potter, Black, Lestrange, Sluth, Lupin y Evans. Los espero hoy en el despacho de Dumbledore, después de su clase de encantamiento – dijo al pasar McGonagall, traía muy mala cara todos se le quedaron mirando, La profesora ni se detuvo a mirarlos al decirles eso.

¡Ustedes! Algo debieron hacer para que McGonagall este así, ¡y seguro nos han metido a nosotras en problemas! – Lily se puso un poco… ¿Qué digo? Bastante furiosa y señalaba a Sirius y James con su dedo acusatorio, y sus ojos "yo se que lo hicieron".

Nosotros no hemos hecho nada – dijeron con su cara de inocencia los dos morenos.

¡EY CHICOS! Ya va a empezar encantamiento, vamos tarde – paso gritando Frank con una gran cantidad de chicos de sexto tras de el, iban incluso los Ravenclaw que siempre eran los primeros en llegar, los Gryffindor se unieron a la procesión, los Merodeadores compitieron con unos Slytherin a quien llegara primero, y al fin llegaron a la clase donde todos los sextinos (no me preguntéis, me refiero a todos los de sexto curso) se sentaron con apuro en las sillas y apenas lo hicieron salió Trelawney con sus enormes gafas.

Estoy tan emocionada – casi grito Jean.

No digas tonterías, siempre nos inventa muertes terroríficas… esta loca – Lily hizo círculos sobre sus sienes.

Si unas muertes súper locas – rio James.

Si dice algo no te lo creas - la previno Alex.

Si seguro hoy te lee la vida por ser nueva – también rio Sirius.

Shit – los dejo en silencio Remus cuando Trelawney inicio a hablar.

Bien hoy vamos a leer la bola, empezad y decidme lo que veis – mientras hablaba le cogió a Alice la mano y la empezó a examinar – oh, cariño pronto aparecerá el padre de tu hijo – la niña tenia una carita toda tierna y el cabello negro con dos grandes orejas, y se puso roja por los chiflidos que le dieron – y lo siento enloquecerás prácticamente cuando nazca – una carcajada general.

¿me esta diciendo loca? – dijo ahora roja de coraje Alice.

No, aun no, agradece que solo enloquecerás no morirás – mientras decía eso cogía una taza de que Jean acababa de beber – y tu cariño, va a llegar un bebe a tu vida en unos meses – Jean dio un salto asía atrás sorprendida por tan repentina información.

¿perdone?

Déjame ver… si morirás tras una batalla campal, todo por el hombre serpiente – todos echaron a reír… menos Remus que aun no se recuperaba de el incidente del "bebe".

Remus, deja esa cara, ya sabes que es mentira – dijo Lily dándole unas palmaditas, aun riendo - ¿lo ves? Ya metió al hombre serpiente del que ella tanto habla, sabes que es un invento, tranquilo – todos se reían porque a mas de la mitad del salón le había pronosticado desgracias por causa del "hombre serpiente".

Parece que el lobo va a tener lobitos – le canturrearon en el oído Sirius y James.

Cállense… PROFESORA – grito de repente Alex sobresaltando a toda la habitación miraba la bola de cristal con cara de susto – creo… que veo mi muerte… en esa bola… ¿no es el hombre Serpiente? – la profesora corrió hacia la bola de cristal de la niña, los demás contenían las risas, la profesora casi pego sus gafas a la bola de cristal, Alex casi suelta una carcajada (Alex Pov: que buena actuación, soy la mejor).

Oh si… aquí veo mucho – decía feliz Sybill Trelawney – lo veo, tu muerte si… lo siento tanto querida, la maldición crusio… tu muerte será muy lenta y dolorosa, y el que te mata es directamente el hombre serpiente… lo lamento de verdad, morirás muy joven.

Uhm, y señorita Evans su muerte al contrario será rápida y gracias a ella salvara una vida, la de su hijo – Lily levanto las cejas y sonrió burlona.

¿solo uno? ¿no serán unos diez? – le corrigió con emoción James.

señor Potter yo de usted no abriría muchas puertas, de hecho, ninguna, morirá tras una puerta, por el hombre serpiente… también tendrá un hijo.

¿lo vez Lily? Seremos padres – dijo con gran alegría James y todos los de sexto terminaron con una carcajada.

Uhm… Lupin y Black, ustedes también morirán… veo algo como… ¿una ventana?, ¿eso es Francia?

Uy, Francia Lunatico – dijo Sirius dándole codazos al aun traumado Remus (recordad que Jean es de Francia).

Oh y veo mas… Malfoy, los Carrow… Snape, a ustedes también los veo.

¿moriremos también por el hombre serpiente? – pregunto "sobrado" Lucius.

No por un fénix…

Que vergonzoso, pero yo ya lo sabia, moriremos por un animal – dijo dramáticamente Amycus Carrow.

Si, y usted señor Longbottom también se volverá loco.

Gracias profesora – murmuro con sarcasmo el moreno, que estaba en un rincón del salón.

Bien, veinte puntos a usted señorita Lestrange por ver todo eso en la bola de cristal – Alex sonrió con petulancia.

Yo me veo caer por una ventana… muerto – dijo con "miedo" Sirius.

Bien señor Black, otros diez puntos a Gryffindor.

Ja, mi muerte va a ser mas trágica que la tuya por eso me dieron mas puntos – dijo Alex mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente.

Que competitiva – susurraron por lo bajo todos los presentes.

Yo no soy competitiva… pero si lo fuera, seria la mas competitiva… era broma – aclaro al ver las miradas que le mandaba todo el salón.

**Lamento mucho la demora, verán últimamente estoy en exámenes finales… y para completar el domingo tengo que presentar el ICFES (Pruebas que te permiten entrar a cualquier universidad) y a pesar de que aun me falta un año para presentarlo me arriesgue a hacerlos antes… para tener mas oportunidades… ASI QUE ESTOY LLENA DE LIBROS. **

**Tal vez me demore para subir el próximo… tal vez mas de lo que me demore con este lo siento.**

**Thalia Black Haruno**


End file.
